Deus Ex Machina
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, es condenado por un peculiar jurado a "servir" como guardián del recientemente huérfano Harry Potter. Una invocación antigua hecha por uno de sus servidores, es la causante de que ahora se vea en el predicamento de cuidar a una pequeña "fabrica de mocos" como él le dice... cariñosamente, claro. [Volditus/Snarry]
1. Intro

**Deus Ex Machina**

* * *

Antes Nuntius Ordinem Et Chao (Guardianes del Orden y el Caos). Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, es condenado por un peculiar jurado a "servir" como guardián del recientemente huérfano Harry Potter. Una invocación antigua hecha por uno de sus servidores, es la causante de que ahora se vea en el predicamento de cuidar a una pequeña "fabrica de mocos" como él le dice... cariñosamente, claro.

***Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

***La imagen de portada es de una búsqueda en Google. Si alguien sabe de quien es, no dude en decirme.


	2. Deus Ex Machina

**01.- Deus Ex Machina**

* * *

El tiempo se detuvo para Tom Sorvolo Ryddle en cuanto lanzó la maldición asesina al pequeño Harry Potter. Lo notó de inmediato, la luz de su varita se ralentizo hasta que quedó congelada apenas a milímetros de tocar al infantil cuerpo, y luego... nada.

Solo estaban él y el lloroso bebé. Si no fuera por el haz de luz, nadie podría decir que el tiempo estaba congelado. Fue entonces que apareció alguien más en la habitación.

—¿Tom Riddle? —La extraña ¿criatura? femenina que estaba ante él se veía como una especie de ángel de cabello rojo, pero eso no podía ser ¿O sí? La criatura alada se detuvo ante él y lo inspecciono de arriba hacia abajo.

—...Vaya que te volviste loco con esas cosas de los horrocruxes, con razón fuimos invocados—¿Cómo sabia esta "mujer" sobre los horrocruxes? —Bien, toma al pequeño y sígueme—.

—No lo voy a hacer—.

—¿Disculpa? No es una opción, te estoy diciendo que me sigas—.

—Soy Lord Voldemort, el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos... — Una mano sobre su boca cayó su discurso.

—Shhh, no me importa no me interesa, ¿entiendes? Tengo un trabajo que hacer y tú lo estás haciendo más difícil así que haremos esto por las malas en vista de que eres poco cooperativo—.

La "mujer" chasqueo los dedos y Tom fue petrificado por completo y levitado sin necesidad de una varita. Luego, la "mujer" cargo al bebé y este se calmó al instante.

—...Vaya que eres una cosita bonita pequeñín, es una lástima que no hayamos sido invocados antes o aun tendrías padres, pero bueno, tenemos reglas. Llevemos a este individuo con mi jefe, ¿te parece pequeñín? —El bebé solo gorjeo alegre—Bien, vámonos—.

Sin que pudiera resistirse, Lord Voldemort, fue levitado hacia un punto y de repente, estaba en otro lugar, podía decirse casi ¿burocrático? Parecía una sala de juicios, incluso había un juez severo, justo como uno siempre se lo imagina cuando mencionan la palabra "juzgado", excepto por las alas.

Al parecer, el siguiente en pasar a juicio, iba a ser él.

—Caso las fuerzas del mal y del bien contra Tom Riddle, se abre la sesión, ¿Cómo se declara el acusado? —Tom no emitió ningún sonido.

—Perdón, no lo he soltado—La "mujer" chasqueo los dedos y Tom/Voldemort fue liberado.

—Ahora sí, ¿Cómo se declara el acusado? —.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿De qué demonios están hablando? —.

El juez suspiro—Láquesis, ¿Le dijiste que habían invocado un juicio contra él? —La "mujer" llamada Láquesis bufó.

—Le dije que me siguiera y se resistió, le iba a decir sobre el juicio en la sala de espera, pero no me dejo alternativa—.

—Está bien Láquesis, el hecho no cambia. Bien, tendremos que hacer primero la lectura de los cargos y luego veremos su sentencia. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, hijo de Tom Ryddle y Merope Gaunt. Ocupación: Mago oscuro profesional. Delitos: diversas muertes inútiles, segregación de sus pares, secuestros, violaciones, torturas, engaños a sus seguidores, intento de asesinato a un menor, y, sobre todo, fragmentación ilegal de su alma inmortal. Señor Riddle, no le mentiré, si solo se hubiera limitado a los primeros cargos, usted no tendría que comparecer ante este tribunal—.

Tom alias Voldemort estaba confundido, mucho, y eso no era empresa fácil para nadie.

—...Miembros del jurado, uno de sus seguidores, invoco un Deus Ex Machina, esa es la razón de que el mago oscuro Tom Ryddle este frente a nosotros en este momento. Sus delitos principales han sido el atentar contra la vida de este infante y dividir su alma sin autorización previa—.

—Entiendo, un poco, lo de mi alma, pero ¿El mocoso? No es el primer niño que mato, ¿Por qué este es diferente? —.

—Por qué este fue profetizado, de hecho, usted sabe que eran dos, si hubiera matado a los dos, no estaría usted aquí, y si hubiera respetado la vida de ambos, tampoco estaría aquí. En cuanto usted eligió a uno de ellos, se convirtió en su igual y al hacer válida una profecía esta debe cumplirse a menos que se pague un precio. Señores del jurado, analicen que castigo merece el infractor—.

El jurado estaba compuesto por criaturas aladas igual a la tal Láquesis. De hecho, Tom no notaba las diferencias entre ambos, pero al parecer la había, ya que unos eras "de luz" y otros "de oscuridad". Todos ellos murmuraban y finalmente, uno de ellos extendió un papel hacia aquel juez alado.

—Bien, el primer castigo es que todos tus fragmentos de alma serán removidos de sus recipientes y los recipientes serán regresados a sus dueños. Evidentemente, el anillo de su familia, el diario y el guardapelo serán devueltos a usted, pero en lo referente a la copa y la diadema, estos serán devueltos a la escuela Hogwarts. Ahora, sobre el pequeño aquí presente, si usted no hubiera matado a sus padres, esto se hubiera arreglado con una simple disculpa y un juramento inquebrantable de nunca hacerle daño al pequeño o a su familia, pero así... en serio que lo lamento. Tom Ryddle, es condenado a ofrecerle una vida normal y feliz al pequeño Harry Potter, así como a ser su guardián hasta que este juramento sea cumplido—.

—...Si el pequeño no obtiene una vida feliz, la magia de la que usted tanto se pavonea, le será arrebatada y se le dejará convertido en un muggle de inteligencia promedio. Se le borraran todos sus recuerdos y se le condenara a tener un trabajo de obrero en alguna fabrica donde trabajara hasta su último aliento, y créame, hemos hecho esto cientos de veces—.

—...Láquesis, has el procedimiento estándar, explícale la situación, pon los seguros y une los hilos. Solo lamento que no nos hubieran invocado antes—.

—Lo mismo digo, juez Horus—.

Láquesis le indico a Tom que la siguiera y le paso al bulto dormido que era Harry y pasaron a una especie de sala, donde sea que estuvieran ahora, solo estaba la sala, todo lo demás parecía extenderse hasta el infinito y era blanco absoluto, sencillamente aterrador.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —.

—¿Alguna vez oíste el termino en teatro "Deus Ex Machina", "dios desde la maquina"'? Es un concepto donde todo termina bien, pero nunca se sabe cómo paso, no tiene coherencia ni lógica, más allá de resolver las cosas. Pues bien, eso es en el mundo hasta donde tú lo conoces. Los muggles, como tú les llamas, oran a sus dioses esperando que les resuelvan las cosas, pero esto no funciona así. El Deus Ex Machina es una invocación poderosa que requiere un verdadero delito contra el orden establecido y alguien dispuesto a pagar por la justicia. El juicio que tuviste allá tiene un jurado integrado por los representantes del caos o el mal y los del orden o el bien—.

—...Ninguna fuerza debe prevalecer por completo, nunca. Tu estuviste a punto de sumir al mundo en oscuridad, casi como tu antecesor, pero a él lo vencieron antes de que nos invocaran. Pero a ti, bueno, uno de los tuyos no estuvo de acuerdo con tus ideas y nos invocó, diciendo sobre tus crímenes y dos de ellos calificaban para nuestra participación—.

—No lo entiendo...—.

—Dividir tu alma hace que sea casi imposible matarte, nunca hubiera habido un paladín que acabara tu reinado de terror. Entonces surgió la profecía, eso evito que interviniéramos, y entonces, fuiste tras un niño. ¿Qué demonios crees que va a hacer? Solo sabe comer, dormir y ensuciar sus pañales. De verdad debes ser estúpido si crees que un bebé puede representar tu fin inmediato—.

—Pero crecerá... —.

—Y si hubiera crecido feliz y contento, no hubiera querido arriesgar a su familia yendo a cazarte. Pero sin una familia que tema perder, no le importaría morir si en el camino puede eliminarte a ti—.

Láquesis chasqueo los dedos y sus horrocruxes aparecieron sobre una mesa. Harry continuaba dormido en brazos del señor oscuro, como si todo esto no fuera ya lo suficientemente irreal.

—Bien, primero hay que restaurar tu alma—Un chasqueo de dedos nuevamente y unas esferas de color verde oscuro salieron de los objetos y se pegaron a Tom, y pronto se introducían en él fundiéndose en la piel—Bien, aún falta un pedazo de tu alma, pero según dice aquí tu expediente, naciste sin ese fragmento. Bueno, puedes ganarte ese pedazo de alma, pero debes hacer algo extremadamente bueno y desinteresado para ganártelo—.

—¿No basta con que tenga que cuidar a la fábrica de mocos y excremento? —Harry se sacó un moquito de la nariz y se lo puso en la túnica a Tom, quien miró con asco mientras el niño se reía y movía sus piecitos con alegría por su travesura.

—Nop, eso fue una sentencia, cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz es tu tarea ahora—.

—No es que no quiera cuidarlo, pero tengo un reinado que hacer... —.

—Si, sobre eso. Ya no más. No puedes volver a usar tu nombre "elegido", sino el que tienes por nacimiento. Lord Voldemort ha muerto desde hoy y para siempre, y sobre aquella "marca" en tus seguidores, debes saber que la borraremos—.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡He trabajado mucho para que conozcan mi nombre! —.

—Y lo hubieran conocido de todos modos si solo te hubieras limitado a ser tú mismo. Deja de chillar, haces que me dé jaqueca. Bueno, veamos que sigue en la lista, ya te regresé tu alma inmortal, ya te expliqué tu tarea, te dije que tu alter ego ya desapareció... mhmm... ¡Ah! Debo darte una apariencia "adecuada", creo que cuando tenías 25 años te veías muy guapo, eso servirá para tu fachada, después de todo, el pequeñín se parece físicamente a ti, nadie pensaría que no es algo tuyo. Y luego de eso, los hilos y es todo, de vuelta a tu mundo y volvemos el tiempo a su lugar—.

Un chasqueo de dedos de la mujer y Tom perdió su apariencia serpentina y quedo en su lugar el hombre joven que alguna vez fue.

—Vaya, había olvidado lo bueno que era tener cabello—.

—Ahora, los hilos... —.

—¿Qué son los hilos? —.

Láquesis no contesto, solo chasqueo los dedos e hilos finos como seda de araña surgieron del corazón y núcleo mágico de Tom, al igual que del pequeño Harry, esos hilos empezaron a entretejerse como una enorme red hasta que se confundían y no se sabía cuál hilo pertenecía a quien.

—Listo, ahora tu destino queda unido al del pequeño. Si algo el pasa, tu magia sufrirá. Solo serás libre cuando él sea verdaderamente feliz y su vida sea plena en todo aspecto. Y aun cuando seas libre de cuidarlo, no puedes volver a intentar adueñarte del mundo o morirás y tu alma no reencarnara ¿Has entendido? —.

La mujer que hasta ese momento se había visto amable, aunque irritante, de repente parecía un demonio sacado del infierno, Tom trago en seco, ni siquiera él podía inspirar tanto miedo como esta criatura. Asintió en silencio y sin dejar de ver a la mujer.

—...Bien, me alegra. Creo que no puedo regresarte a la casa del valle de Godric, así que quizás en el Londres muggle, cerca del Caldero Chorreante sería una buena opción. Recomiendo que inventes una buena mentira ya que, si te encuentra Albus Dumbledore, puede conectar los puntos y pensar que quieres hacerle algo al pequeño—.

De nuevo, el sonido de esos dedos chasqueantes y Tom se encontró cargando al pequeño Harry quien ahora estaba dormido, y estaba parado justo a un local del Caldero Chorreante y vestido como muggle, junto a una bolsa con cosas para bebé. La mujer era muy profesional, le había puesto de todo para cuidar al menos un par de días de la fábrica de mocos.

* * *

 **Minutos antes del ataque de Voldemort en el valle de Godric...**

Severus Snape estaba aterrado, el monstruo al que él llamaba "mi señor", había partido hacia un destino desconocido. Él sabía, vaya que lo sabía. Cuando vio a esa "rata" yendo hacia su maestro, había traicionado a los Potter. Lily estaba en peligro y él no podría hacer nada contra su señor, el juramento de la marca tenebrosa le impedía levantar su varita contra su maestro.

Pensó y pensó en que hacer hasta que su mente recordó una historia de su madre. Una invocación que había hecho un padre en Grecia para traer a su hijo de entre los muertos, alegando que ese no era el orden de las cosas. Quizás, y solo quizás, su madre le había dado la respuesta con esas historias.

Ya había oído de esa invocación, se podía llamar a uno de los guardianes del equilibrio, pero siempre exigían un costo para hacer su labor. Por eso nadie los llamaba, pero él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su vida si era necesario, por salvar a Lily.

Según la historia solo debía llamarlos, sentarse y pensar en ellos, pidiendo de corazón su ayuda y uno de esos guardianes se presentaría. Severus intento relajarse, y aunque tardo, lo logró. Pensó en aquellos guardianes, llamándolos desde el interior, y de pronto lo sintió. Un tirón en su magia pudo visualizar su núcleo y ver un hilo que se extendía hacia una luz blanca inmensa, pero que no cegaba.

—Abre los ojos, Severus Snape—.

La voz era armoniosa e inocente. Severus abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer rubia alada sentada en su habitación de Hogwarts. Como si su vida no fuera ya lo suficientemente extraña.

—¿Quién eres? —La mujer rió con ganas antes de contestar.

—Mi nombre es Cloto, he respondido a tu llamada—.

—¿Puedes ayudar a Lily? —.

—No podemos, su destino ya está en camino, no podemos intervenir en este punto—.

Severus Snape estaba desolado, Lily iba a morir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo... excepto...

—¿Pueden salvar a su hijo? —Quizás aun podía salvar un pedacito de Lily.

—Si, su destino aún no está en camino, pero exigimos un pago—.

—Lo que sea, incluso mi vida—.

—No, nada tan radical, solo queremos tu amor por Lily y tu odio por James—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Si quieres que salvemos a su hijo, debemos invocar un juicio para tu maestro, y eso exige un sacrificio de amor enorme o uno de odio enorme, si la maldición toca al niño, la profecía se cumplirá y el niño conocerá la desdicha y el dolor, la injusticia, sufrirá mucho. Pero vivirá. Si enjuiciamos a tu maestro, el niño tendrá una oportunidad de tener una vida normal, pero no podemos hacerlo sin un pago equivalente, lo único que posees que iguale a lo que haremos por él, es el amor que tienes por su madre y el odio que sientes por su padre—.

—¿Eso que significa? —.

—Que ya nunca más sentirás amor por Lily Potter, será un bello recuerdo, pero nada más. Te permitiremos recordar ese amor, pero ya no podrás volver a sentirlo en tu interior. Tampoco podrás volver a sentir que quieres asesinar a James Potter, porque él no significara nada más que un recuerdo doloroso—.

Severus pensó un momento, pero no lo necesitaba, amaba tanto a Lily como para sacrificar su amor por ella, al menos, un poco de ella viviría en el mundo, y James, bueno, olvidarlo sería una bendición.

—Es un trato—.

La alada mujer rubia se acercó a él y estrecho su mano.

—Así sea—.

Severus Snape despertó a la mañana siguiente, tumbado en el piso, algo había cambiado. Vio la foto de Lily, pero ya no sintió aquel tirón en el estómago. Y hubiera seguido viendo esa foto tumbado en el suelo, si no fuera por el insistente toquido en su puerta.

Se paró y abrió. Era Albus.

—Severus, yo... lo lamento... Los Potter fallecieron... te vine a buscar ayer, pero no contestaste. No sabemos dónde está el pequeño. Harry desapareció—.

—¿No lo mato el señor oscuro? —La voz de Severus salió sin asomo de emociones, pero esta vez no era una máscara. Simplemente no sentía nada.

—No, tengo esto, —Albus saco una especie de colgante con una gema que cambiaba de color, el líquido en su interior de la gema se parecía al de un pensadero— esta de color rosa, quiere decir que Harry está feliz... y vivo, si el pequeño hubiera fallecido, la gema se hubiera vuelto negra por completo—.

A Severus no le podía importar menos la situación, había borrado a Lily de su corazón por salvarlo, debería estar feliz, pero no. Solo se sentía vació.

—...Voldemort ha muerto. Me llamo el ministro de magia, dijo que varios mortífagos dijeron estar en agonía en Azkaban y cuando fueron a revisarlos, la marca tenebrosa se había borrado de sus brazos—.

Eso capturo la atención de Severus y reviso su brazo. Efectivamente, aquella marca que le recordaba su estupidez había desaparecido y su brazo volvía a estar tan limpio como antes. Eso le dio el valor para hacer lo que quería hacer desde hace meses.

—Renuncio—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Ya me oíste Albus, renuncio. No sirvo para ser maestro, Lily murió y su hijo por lo que dices está a salvo, ya no me necesitas y yo no quiero este trabajo, así que... adiós y gracias por nada—.

Sin darle tiempo a Albus de replicar, empaco todas sus cosas con un movimiento de varita y en menos de un minuto su habitación quedo vacía y un baúl lleno estaba a sus pies, con otro paso limpio sus ropas, y saco de su capa un vial con poción energizante. Albus todavía no salía de su estupor cuando vio a Severus arrastrar su baúl hacia la chimenea. Y eso fue lo que lo saco de su catatonia.

—¡Espera! —.

—¿Qué quieres Albus? —.

—Lleva esto contigo—Albus le tendió el colgante con la gema.

—¿Para qué quiero esto? —.

—Para que sepas el porque te arriesgaste, porque Lily viviera, ella vive a través de su hijo, recuerda eso. Algún día lo encontraremos, quizás muy pronto. No lo sé. Tengo esperanzas—.

Severus sonrió tristemente, recordaba lo que había sacrificado por ella, y ya no dolía recordarla, incluso saber que su hijo estaba vivo, no le alegraba en lo absoluto, aunque tampoco le desagradaba, era una sensación extraña.

—Gracias, supongo—.

—Cuídate Severus—.

Severus Snape arrojo polvos flu a la chimenea y entro diciendo "Casa de la hilandera", tenía que pensar a donde ir ahora que era libre.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Este vendría siendo la versión Voldy de un severitus, ósea un volditus. ¡Ja! Pero también va a ser Snarry. Ya sé que hay muchos snarry donde Voldy es el padre de Harry, pero aquí es un castigo impuesto por estos personajes alados, que, ojo, no son ángeles.

Explico el concepto de **Deus Ex Machina**. En teatro y literatura, es aquel evento, personaje o suceso que resuelve una trama sin dar más detalles, el clásico "¿WTF? ¿De dónde salió eso?". No es lo mismo que ir sembrando pistas o misterios a lo largo de la trama y de repente, un detalle en el capítulo 1-2 regresa casi al final, pero te fueron dando pistas durante los otros capítulos, a que salga un personaje X, maté al malo y resuelva todo en el último párrafo o escena, y deje de lado todos los detalles principales de la trama.

Uso aquí el Deus Ex Machina (dios desde la maquina), como un concepto de equilibrio, ya que el ying-yang habla de las fuerzas contrarias que equilibran el universo, y es algo similar. El Deus Ex Machina en mi fic, es más bien un juicio con su jurado, jueces y ejecutores de la ley, que en este caso serian Láquesis, Cloto y otra que luego saldrá. Quienes hayan estudiado algo de mitología griega sabrán quienes son. Horus no necesito explicar quién es.

Pd: Si habrá contenido adulto en este fic. No creo poder hacer un fic snarry/volditus sin algo de suculencia.


	3. Fericire

**02.- Fericire**

* * *

Ya instalados en una habitación, Tom pensaba mientras Harry dormía. Lo primero por hacer, era ver dónde ir. Inglaterra quedaba descartado para criar al pequeño mocoso. Estaba Bulgaria o Francia si no quería ir muy lejos, si quería desaparecer, nada mejor que Rusia, pero no le gustaba mucho el frío al otrora señor oscuro. América podía ser, pero no sabía que tan bien estarían sus escuelas ya que había dos en el continente, una en Brasil y la otra en Estados Unidos. Quedaba Japón o África, Japón estaba siglos adelante en cuanto a disciplina, pero los edificios solían ser de departamentos pequeños, incluso los de los magos.

La apuesta estaba entre Francia, Bulgaria y Estados Unidos. Además de que estaba otro asunto, él no sabía nada sobre bebés. Pensó y pensó quién podría ayudarlo, hasta que se acordó de los Malfoy, ellos habían tenido un bebé casi de la misma edad que el bulto babeante que tenía dormido en una cunita cerca de su cama.

Estaba decidido, el primer paso sería ir con los Malfoy y quizás ellos podrían asesorarlo sobre donde vivir a partir de ahora, ya que sus planes de conquista se habían ido por el caño.

* * *

—Estas bien jodido Riddle—.

—Muchas gracias por señalar lo evidente Abraxas—.

Lucius Malfoy estaba en una "reunión" con el Wizengamot, al parecer, la desaparición conjunta de Harry Potter y él había suscitado múltiples interrogatorios, ya que se sabía que el pequeño seguía con vida al igual que él. ¿Cómo se enteró el Wizengamot? Gracias a una ley donde al no haber herederos de una línea familiar, el ministerio podía disponer de los activos de dicha familia.

Cuando los enviados del ministerio llegaron a Gringotts, los duendes les dijeron que las bóvedas no permitían el acceso. Eso solo podía suceder si había al menos un miembro de la familia vivo y ya que Harry era el último Potter y Tom era el último Gaunt, aunque se apellidara Riddle, las bóvedas se sellaron. Esto solo podía evidenciare que ambos seguían vivos, y Albus Dumbledore lanzo sendas insinuaciones de que el Lord Oscuro había secuestrado a Harry para convertirlo en un arma que usar en la guerra.

No es que no lo hubiera pensado, pero al hacerlo, sintió un dolor sordo en el interior. Así que supuso que esos eran los famosos seguros que Láquesis debió 'ponerle. Literalmente tenía que criarlo como a cualquier niño mágico, darle una bonita y feliz vida. Así que definitivamente sus planes de dominio ya no podían ser ejecutados.

Le conto todo a Abraxas, quien palideció cuando oyó hablar sobre el juicio y eso del Deus Ex Machina.

—Estás bastante jodido, yo pensé que el niño era solo de alguna de tus aventuras—.

—No, es el mocoso Potter, y Albus no se equivoca, me paso por la mente criarlo como un pequeño Lord Oscuro, pero solo pensar en eso hizo que mi núcleo mágico doliera, así que no. Aunque quiera, no puedo hacerle nada de nada al bulto lleno de babas—.

—Primero hay que definir a donde deben irse, ¿Ya pensaste en algo? — Abraxas era de sus pocos seguidores que podía considerar más amigo que seguidor, así que siempre le hablaba de tú a Tom.

—Bulgaria, Francia o Estados Unidos. Así Harry tendrá una escuela mágica cerca, pensé en Rusia, pero no soporto el frio, Japón es muy pequeño, Brasil, demasiados bichos y no quiero pensar en lo que hay en África—.

—Descarta Francia, está demasiado cerca. si ya no puedes llevar a cabo tus planes de conquista, de nada te sirve estar cerca del peligro, la vieja pasa debe tener espías en Francia, pero Bulgaria es más autónoma y prefiere el secretismo, hay comunidades de magos bastante aisladas y pueblos mixtos donde podrían vivir sin llamar la atención, y Estados unidos tiene lugares aislados, a menos que decidas que quieres vivir en una ciudad, sus leyes sobre el secreto mágico son aún más estrictas que aquí. Ahí no se admiten los matrimonios mixtos—.

Tom empezó a pensar en los destinos. Estados Unidos sonaba bien, sobre todo por las leyes del secreto mágico, pero en cuanto pensó en vivir aislados de los muggles, volvió a sentir ese dolor en el núcleo mágico. Definitivamente Estados Unidos no. Francia, demasiado cerca de la pasa. Eso dejaba a Bulgaria.

—Creo que Bulgaria, después de todo, Durmstrang tiene clases de Artes Oscuras, y pienso al menos, darle una visión más amplia de la magia a este "niño"—.

—En verdad que parece tu hijo—.

—Eso será de utilidad—.

—¿Padre? ¿Quién está con usted? —.

—¡Cissy querida! Pasa, creo que reconoces a mi viejo amigo—.

Narcissa Malfoy ahogo un grito, frente a ella estaba Lord Voldemort justo como la foto que tenía su suegro Abraxas en el estudio, el Lord a sus 25 años, con un bebé que parecía su hijo hasta que vio bien el cabello revuelto y los ojos verdes. El Lord si había secuestrado a Harry Potter.

—Mi Lord, por favor. —Narcissa se hinco ante el Lord — Ayude a mi esposo, lo están queriendo acusar de haberle ayudado a usted a secuestrar al pequeño de los Potter...—.

—Narcissa...—Empezó Abraxas—querida, relájate, Lucius saldrá de esto. Primero deja que te expliquemos la situación, Tom no secuestro a Harry, fue condenado a cuidarlo—.

—¿Condenado? —Narcissa se levantó y se sentó cerca de su suegro.

—Verás, resulta que...—.

Unos momentos después, Narcissa veía con pena a su Lord, ella había sido siempre curiosa y había devorado bibliotecas enteras antes de casarse e incluso ahora, seguía haciendo crecer la biblioteca de los Malfoy, salvando tomos enteros de artes oscuras de la hoguera donde eran quemados. Sabía perfectamente que significaba ese juicio, pocos lo invocaban por que el precio siempre era algo fuerte de cumplir, algunos habían sacrificado incluso su magia, otros la posibilidad de conocer a su alma gemela o tener hijos en un futuro, el precio siempre era diferente para cada uno. Así que debía ser alguien muy desesperado y ella tenía un sospechoso en mente, Severus.

Era el único tan desesperado por salvar a su ex-amiga y amor platónico, ella había oído sus ruegos al Lord. Así que los ejecutores de la ley, debieron decirle que solo podían salvar al pequeño, y, aun así, Severus debió aceptar el precio. No lo habían visto ni sabido nada de él, suponían que aun seguía en Hogwarts bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore.

—Entonces se ha decidió por Bulgaria, ¿Ha pensado en su nuevo nombre mi Lord? —Narcissa estaba más calmada respecto a todo ahora que su suegro le había expuesto su plan, pero para eso debían sacar a Tom Riddle del país. E inventarle un buen nombre y una historia.

—...Lo tengo mi Lord, ¿Qué le parece Razvan Fericire? —.

—¿Doble felicidad? —.

—Fonéticamente suena bien, y le ayudara a recordar su misión—.

—De acuerdo, suena decente, ¿Y mi coartada? —.

Narcissa había pensado en eso también.

—Usted es de origen rumano, pero de padres franceses, por eso es de tez blanca. Se caso, pero su mujer acaba de fallecer de viruela de dragón y ya que su mujer también era francesa, vivían en Francia, pero ahora busca un nuevo comienzo en un lugar diferente, así que pensó en Bulgaria porque está cerca de Rumania, pero aún no se siente listo para visitar la nación que lo vio nacer, aunque quiere estar cerca para que su hijo conozca el país—.

—Es una buena coartada—Tom estaba perplejo, quizás debió insistir a Lucius para que su mujer se uniera a sus seguidores, tenía una mente brillante.

—Gracias mi Lord. Ahora tenemos que ver con Gringotts el que puedan disponer de su dinero, un poco de poción multijugos y algo de persuasión monetaria debería hacer el truco. Los duendes son expertos en desaparecer identidades, así que en una semana deberían poder partir hacia Bulgaria. Ahora debemos pensar en ejecutar su "rendición"—.

Tom sabia el plan de Abraxas y esa era la parte que menos le gustaba, tenía que enviar una nota a El Profeta donde anunciaba su rendición y autoexilio, así como el hecho de que, de alguna forma mágica desconocida, su vida quedo unida a la del pequeño Potter y no podía separarse de él. así que solicitaría que no los buscaran y que había hecho un juramento por su magia de no dañar nunca al pequeño y que este volvería una vez que tuviera la edad adulta y solo si era decisión de Harry.

Una semana después, Razvan Fericire y Harry Fericire (Harry era un nombre muy común así que lo dejaron así) surgieron de la nada, las bóvedas de Tom Riddle y los Gaunt, así como la cámara personal de Harry habían sido vaciadas, las cámaras de los Potter serían selladas hasta la mayoría de edad de Harry y se hizo un contrato para validarlo. Así nadie podría accesar a ellas a menos que trajeran un permiso firmado con pluma de sangre por Harry y "Razvan".

Antes de irse y teniendo ya una cuenta en la sucursal de Bulgaria de Gringotts, Tom ahora Razvan, mandó la nota al periódico indicando todos los detalles que había definido con Abraxas y Narcissa, pero no se contuvo de poner ahí el nombre de la rata de Peter Pettigrew, aunque eso significó que sacarán al padrino del bulto babeante.

Lucius Malfoy fue liberado de las celdas del ministerio luego de que se publicara la nota, y fue puesto al corriente por Abraxas diciéndole que, a partir de ahí, él debía insistir en que fue "obligado" a unirse a los mortífagos.

Tom y Harry no volverían a pisar Inglaterra hasta casi dos décadas después. Mientras, la ciudad de Varna iba a ser su hogar. Narcissa insistió en regalarle uno de sus elfos domésticos al Lord, así que Dobby se convirtió en el elfo niñero del pequeño Harry, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Tom que no tenía idea de cómo cambiar un pañal y se había limitado a lanzarle al que llevaba Harry varios hechizos de limpieza.

Dobby era feliz de tener un pequeño bebé al que cuidar.

* * *

Varna estaba soleada, tenía casas pintorescas y había una playa invitadora a quedarse tumbado al sol. No se veía tan mal para vivir. La zona donde estaba la casa que compró Tom mediante los duendes estaba en una zona aislada de los muggles, pero cerca de ellos para que Harry aprendiera en una escuela muggle las cosas básicas como escribir, leer y esas cosas.

La casa era pequeña, pero suficiente para ambos, dos pisos, dos habitaciones, biblioteca, sala, cocina, comedor y cada habitación tenía su propio baño, la casa estaba rodeada de un jardín donde el pequeño podría jugar y había más casas con otros niños jugando, así que podría hacer amigos. Tom suspiro pensando que "esta casa" gritaba "familia feliz", eso debía contar como "una buena vida" para la fábrica de mocos.

—Dobby, lleva las cosas adentro y prepara el baño, es hora de bañar a Harry. Luego prepara la comida para ambos—.

—Dobby lo hará de inmediato señor—.

El elfo desapareció y Tom fue directo al baño con el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos. El baño ya estaba listo para el pequeño y para fortuna de Tom, Harry era muy tranquilo en el agua. Pronto el pequeño estaba aseado, vestido (con un mameluco de serpientes, que original) y listo para su comida.

Apenas terminó su leche, el pequeño bostezo y Dobby llevó a dormir luego de sacarle los gases. Definitivamente Dobby era una bendición para la tarea de ser, Merlín era difícil pensarlo, padre.

Con el correr de los días, conocieron a sus vecinos que simplemente fueron a presentarse y luego se iban, sin invadir la privacidad de la familia "Fericire".

Había algunos vecinos que tenían hijos, una familia se destacó sobre todas, los Krum. Su hijo Viktor tenía 4 años, pero cuando fueron a presentarse, se adaptó muy bien a jugar con Harry en el jardín.

Tom pensó que quizás podía vivir en Varna, aunque no hubiera sido su plan de vida original.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba terminando de empacar las cosas de su casa en la Hilandera. De vez en cuando veía la gema que le había dado Albus y estaba en rosa, eso quería decir que estaba vivo, aunque luego de la nota que publicó El Profeta, sabía que además estaba con el Lord, quien, irónicamente, había quedado "enlazado" mágicamente y ahora estaba obligado a cuidar la vida del pequeño por dicho enlace.

Era evidente que el Lord o, mejor dicho, quien hubiera contratado para cuidar al pequeño, lo hacía bien, ya que el bebé seguro era feliz. Y eso era lo único importante, que la pequeña parte de Lily que vivía en el mundo era feliz. No podía decirse lo mismo de él, sin el amor que sintió alguna vez por Lily su alma se sentía vacía, incluso extrañaba odiar a James Potter. Era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, no podía sentir nada.

Las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y arrojaron a un hombre rubio que Severus conocía bien. Eso saco a Severus de sus pensamientos.

—Igor, ¿A qué debo el dudoso placer de tu visita? —.

—Siempre tan gentil y amable Severus, vengo a ver si te interesa un puesto de profesor—.

—¿Te enteraste de mi renuncia? —.

—Sería difícil no hacerlo cuando se ha publicado en todos lados un anuncio solicitando un profesor de pociones para Hogwarts—.

—¿Entonces? —.

—Nada, desde que el Lord desapareció junto con la marca, puedo regresar a Bulgaria sin sufrir consecuencias, no tengo más que hacer aquí. Y ahorita hay algunos puestos disponibles en Durmstrang, uno de artes oscuras y otro de pociones, ¿Te interesa? —.

Severus había pensado en mudarse a Francia o África, había una academia en Japón, pero no había pensado nada en concreto. Bien podía irse a Bulgaria con la ventaja de que conocía a alguien y por lo que sabía, Durmstrang era más permisiva con las artes oscuras. Quizás era buena idea.

—Bien, podría probar suerte—.

—Perfecto, tienes que estar en Durmstrang en dos días para tu entrevista, pero estoy seguro de que te darán el empleo—.

Dos días después de la visita de Igor Karkarov, Severus Snape estaba frente al director de Durmstrang quien luego de una breve entrevista le dio el trabajo, dándole un laboratorio que era su sueño dorado desde que tenía 9. Igor consiguió el puesto de profesor de Artes Oscuras, así que tenía un "amigo" dentro del profesorado.

Se instaló en la escuela en tiempo récord, y busco una casa en el poblado cercano a la escuela, para los días de vacaciones. La casa también era justo como lo que buscaba.

Quizás había vida después de Lily a pesar de todo.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba de vuelta en su casa luego de haber sido soltado de Azkaban, ¿Quién diría que el mismo Lord entregaría a la rata de Pettigrew? Aunque no lo encontraron, sabía que la maldita rata se habria escondido ya, o incluso huido del país.

Lo único que lamentaba era que su querido ahijado había sido "tomado bajo custodia" por el Lord Oscuro. Según Albus, el pequeño estaba feliz y vivo, fue a verlo justo a Azkaban diciéndole lo imprudente que había sido, y luego tranquilizando con esa gema, diciéndole que si la piedra se volvía negra es que Harry había muerto y estaba rosa, eso significaba que era feliz, donde sea que estuviera con el Lord.

Aun así, Albus insistía en que debía rastrearse a Harry, que era importante quitárselo al Lord. Sirius pensó que, si el niño estaba bien y aparentemente era feliz, ¿Por qué debían cambiar eso? El Lord era un mago oscuro y malvado, pero hasta él sabía que, si la magia te enlaza a proteger a alguien, no puedes huir de eso sin consecuencias terribles... y no solo para el Lord.

Albus se fue de Azkaban diciendo que haría algo para sacarlo, pero al final, fue la nota del periódico la que hizo justicia. Albus tenía razón en que había sido imprudente sacar conclusiones apresuradas e ir a confrontar al traidor, si se hubiera esperado, quizás hubiera podido ver cuando arrestaran a Pettigrew. Quizás incluso podía haber hablado con alguno de los "sospechosos de ser mortífagos" y hablar con el Lord para ofrecer su ayuda en el cuidado de Harry.

Cuando salió y firmó los papeles de su liberación, dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa, el dato de que Peter Pettigrew era un animago ilegal que se convertía en rata y dio toda la descripción de su forma animal. Ahora el cartel de "Se busca", también incluía un dibujo muy realista de la forma animaga de Peter la rata.

Fue Remus quien lo recibió en su casa.

—¡Sirius! ¡Bienvenido! —.

—Rem, ¿Cómo pasó esto? —Sirius tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en Azkaban, y la culpa lo estaba consumiendo.

—No fue tu culpa Canuto, fue Peter—.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, sino que ni siquiera vi si Harry estaba en la casa, la vi destruida y fui directo por Peter, quizás si me hubiera concentrado en Harry... —Remus lo paró en seco.

—Alto ahí Canuto, ¿Leíste la nota del periódico, no? El Lord quedo enlazado por accidente, firmo su rendición y sus mortífagos perdieron la marca, así que aquellos que eran "sospechosos" han perdido el único distintivo que tenían de su alianza con él. Eso quiere decir que no hay un mago oscuro. La profecía se cumplió, pero de forma distinta, Harry "destruyo" al señor tenebroso, ya no existe, porque ahora tiene la misión de cuidar a Harry. Aunque tu hubieras llegado hasta donde estaba Harry, era probable que el Lord no te dejara estar junto a Harry—.

—Al menos podría haber tratado—.

—No pienses en eso ahora, sabemos que está vivo. Albus vino y me mostró esa gema, eso quiere decir que mientras siga siendo rosa sabemos dos cosas, que está vivo y que es feliz—.

—Está bien, pero, aun así, debo tratar de encontrarlo—.

—De acuerdo, pero no hoy. Hoy debes comer mucho chocolate, ya pensaremos en algo. Quizás Albus tenga algunas ideas... —.

—¡NO! No hay que pedirle ayuda a Albus—Sirius recordaba esas palabras, ¿Qué acaso no le importaba su ahijado?

—¿Por qué no? —Remus estaba intrigado, Albus era un mago confiable, el más confiable. ¿Qué podría hacer que su amigo decidiera evitarlo?

—Yo, vi algo en Albus, fue a verme. Me dijo lo de la gema esa también. Pero decía algo sobre encontrar a Harry y separarlo del Lord—.

—¿Y que tendría eso de malo? Podríamos cuidarlo bien. Además, si es cierto lo de que debe cuidar de Harry, querrá lo mejor para él, así no tendría que cuidar un niño. No me imagino a Voldemort cuidando un bebé—.

—No lo entiendes Remus, los enlaces de cualquier tipo tienen consecuencias, pero de ambos lados. Si el Lord no cuida a Harry, las consecuencias no serían solo para él. podría haber alguna para Harry. No pienso arriesgar a mi ahijado, y es evidente que a Albus Dumbledore no le importa Harry si no piensa en las consecuencias—.

—A lo mejor piensa que no le pasaría nada grave a Harry y podrían eliminar a Voldemort solo por si acaso—.

—Albus sabe que las consecuencias nunca son pequeñas Remus. No, lo mejor es rastrearlo nosotros mismos —.

—Está bien—.

—¿Te quedas a dormir? Aun no me siento muy bien a solas, los dementores son horribles—.

—Bueno—.

Sirius cayo como fardo luego de comer chocolate hasta hartarse y luego bañarse. Remus se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Sirius sobre el dichoso enlace. Si era cierto que Albus sabía de las consecuencias impredecibles pero graves, en cualquier caso, entonces lo mejor era que ellos buscaran a Harry por su cuenta.

Pensó en algunas opciones de ayuda en los bajos fondos, no por nada, los hombres lobo siempre vivían al margen de la legalidad. No quedaba otra opción cuando no te dejan muchas oportunidades entre el lado de la luz.


	4. Hedwig, Nagini y Velkan

**03.- Hedwig, Nagini y Velkan**

* * *

Gracias a Dobby, "Razvan" no tuvo que sufrir mucho con ciertas partes de la paternidad que eran más bien desagradables, como el cambio de pañales, los elfos domésticos podían hacer eso apenas con un chasquido de dedos. Habían pasado unos 3 años desde que se convirtiera, a la fuerza, en el padre de Harry.

Ahora el pequeño demonio estaba jugando con su amigo Viktor en el jardín. Y Razvan no estaba pensándolo sin motivos, esos 3 años en el "exilio" habian sido un infierno con el pequeño. Enumerando algunas de sus travesuras, Razvan recordó cuando Harry dibujo una serpiente en los pergaminos de un libro de magia oscura muy antiguo. Para Harry soló era papel para colorear.

Luego estaba el asunto de Nagini y Hedwig. Una serpiente mágica, muy parecida a una boa constrictora, estaba tratando de alcanzar a una Lechuza nival herida. Harry y Razvan habían ido a pasear a un bosque cercano que tenia un río bastante calmado en esa época del año y Harry vio a ambos animales.

Fue algo gracioso de ver, Harry se zafó del agarre de su "padre" y corrió con una ramita en mano a golpear a una serpiente que podía hacerlo trizas en segundos, gritando algo como "mala, no, mala", Razvan reconoció el idioma de las serpientes por que él hablaba pársel, pero Harry no. Ningún Potter tenía esa habilidad.

La serpiente estaba tan confundida como Razvan sobre la habilidad del niño y se alejó un poco de la ramita que blandía el niño a manera de "espada" mientras rescataba a la herida lechucita.

—Papi, ¿Podemos curarla? —.

Razvan suspiró, por más que había insistido a Harry que lo llamará padre (que se oía menos cursi que papi), Harry prefería llamarlo papi.

—Esta bien Harry, déjame ver a la lechuza—.

Un pequeño hechizo diagnóstico reveló que la lechucita estaba bien, solo el ala rota y un buen susto. Razvan transfiguró una rama tirada por ahí en una manta y envolvió a la temblorosa lechuza mientras la serpiente los seguía con interés.

Razvan tuvo que explicarle a Harry como curar un ala rota mientras vendaba el ala de la lechuza, Harry estaba en la terrible edad de los porqués, así que preguntaba cosas como, _"¿Por qué se llamaba lechuza nival si estaba muy gris para verse blanca?"_ Razvan le explico que cuando creciera más, la lechuza se tornaría blanca como la nieve, de ahí el nombre de nival. Harry uso todas sus tácticas de convencimiento para que su papi le dejara quedarse con la lechuza, es decir, uso una seguidilla de _"por favor, papi, por favor"_ , y puso ojitos tiernos, lloró, pataleo y un clásico, la lagrima traicionera seguida de _"esta bien papi, se hará lo que tu digas"_ , con voz quebrada.

Razvan, quien había sido el mayor mago oscuro, no sabia si sentirse molesto por el flagrante despliegue de tácticas coercitivas de su "hijo" u orgulloso de él por usarlas. Decidió que ambos. Al final la lechuza se quedo y Harry la bautizo como Hedwig. Hasta eso, la lechuza resulto ser una excelente compañera para Harry y en ese momento, miraba desde un árbol al pequeño que jugaba a la pelota con su amiguito Viktor.

Nagini participaba en el juego, impulsando la pelota cuando esta rodaba, hacia los niños con un golpe de cola. Esa era otra de las particularidades de Harry, la serpiente a la que él había amenazado con una "temible ramita" se había quedado prendada del pequeño, o como ella le llamaba "su cachorro humano".

Razvan no dejo que Harry bautizara a la serpiente (quería llamarla Lina), así que él le dio varios nombres hasta que Nagini fue del agrado de la enorme serpiente, quien era mejor que un perro guardián al proteger a Harry. La lechuza ya estaba perdiendo la coloración gris y varias plumas de un blanco impoluto asomaban dándole una curiosa apariencia de "sal y pimienta".

Razvan todavía tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de otras de las travesuras de Harry como haber derretido su mejor caldero cuando quiso hacer una "poción para Dobby", cuando el elfo se quejo de que no encontraba la poción limpiadora de ropa y que Harry había ocupado para lavar a Hedwig (Razvan tomo nota mental de jamás de los jamases, dejar que Harry bañara a Hedwig, la pobre estuvo arrojando burbujas por una semana).

Harry había visto a su papá hacer esa poción muchas veces, pero confundió un ingrediente que se parecía al otro, e hizo reacción, afortunadamente, la reacción no era explosiva, así que Harry solo terminó con un caldero convertido en agua y una buena reprimenda además de una semana sin postre.

En general, Razvan, antes Tom Ryddle, no estaba haciéndola tan mal como padre. Era extraño para él, ya que en sus planes no estaba el convertirse en padre, y mucho menos del hijo de otros, pero si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso a la profecía de una chiflada, ahora seguiría siendo Lord Voldemort y quizás ya hubiera conquistado el mundo.

Había pensado mucho sobre ese asunto también. ¿Por qué fue tras el niño? No tenía sentido aquella profecía. Sí, decía que un niño sería su igual, pero eso no tenía por que ser necesariamente cierto, si era un mago tan poderoso, con la presión adecuada y la guía correcta, lo hubiera podido convertir en su aliado, o incluso convencer a los Potter y ahora el niño estaría siendo cuidado por sus padres, el tendría acceso a la fortuna de los Potter y la pasa llamada Dumbledore hubiera perdido a tres magos de sus filas, quizás más tomando en cuenta al padrino del niño y sus amigos... y Snape.

Analizando las cosas fríamente, Razvan encontró que solo había un candidato que invocará aquel juicio sobre su persona, Severus Snape. Tom había cometido el error de menospreciar el amor de Snape por Lily Potter. Debió estar muy desesperado. Algo no estaba bien en su cabeza en ese momento, ya que, si lo hubiera pensado mejor, podía haber tomado poción multijugos, ponerse un glamour o algo. Acercarse a los Potter y lentamente convencerlos de unirse a él, o prometerles no hacer daño al pequeño si lo hacían.

Hacer los horrocruxes había sido su peor idea. Cada uno fue quitándole parte de su alma, pero también de su mente. Él no era él cuando fue tras los Potter, eso era definitivo. Ya no recordaba por que había querido hacer los horrocruxes en primer lugar, solo recordaba que se sentía bastante temeroso con la idea de morir, pero era algo ridículo cuando lo pensaba uno bien. Todo en el mundo muere, incluso lo que no esta vivo, termina por degradarse y "morir". Es parte del ciclo natural de las cosas.

¿Entonces por que él tenía tanto temor a morir? No lograba recordarlo y eso es lo que más le frustraba.

—¡Papi! ¿Podemos comer galletas? —.

La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y se dirigió a la cocina por un plato de galletas y dos vasos de jugo para los niños.

—Gracias señor Fericire—Viktor era muy educado para sus 8 años y le tenía una paciencia de santo a su hijo.

—Gracias papi—.

Ambos niños se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a comer las galletas y tomarse el jugo.

No era la vida que había planeado, pero no estaba mal. Había hecho una prolífica carrera en Varna como autor de libros de historia de la magia y artes oscuras. Mientras era Tom, había sido un entusiasta de la historia de la magia, tanto como de las artes oscuras, había muchos puntos en la historia donde la magia oscura no había sido considerada tal y la clasificación dependía más del ministerio de magia que de la magia en sí.

Cualquier magia de índole sexual era considerada oscura, pero no la _Amortentia_ , haciendo evidente la doble moral del ministerio. Hechizos como el _diffindo_ , que fueron creados con el fin único de matar, se convirtieron en hechizos de la luz y así había muchos ejemplos. Tom se había convertido en el exitoso autor Razvan Fericire, con varios libros en el top semanal. No eran pobres cuando llegaron a Varna, pero nunca está de más unos cuantos galeones extras.

—Papi, ¿podemos usar las escobas? —.

—Solo un rato, ya casi vienen por Viktor y luego tienes que bañarte antes de cenar—.

—Si papi, vamos Viktor—Ambos niños salieron corriendo mientras Razvan levantaba los trastes y se ponía a lavarlos, Harry estaba creciendo como un niño normal y feliz, justo lo que le habían ordenado, pero de alguna forma el mocoso se había convertido en alguien importante para él. Ya no se trataba solo de su "condena" sino que de verdad se arrepentía de haberle quitado a sus padres biológicos, lo menos que podía hacer para compensarlo era procurarle una vida feliz y lo estaba logrando, a pesar de todo.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba triste, habían pasado tres años desde que él y Remus salieran de Inglaterra para rastrear a su ahijado, pero sin resultados. Remus había sugerido que era probable que Harry y Voldemort hubieran cambiado sus nombres e incluso su aspecto.

Remus incluso había tenido que recurrir a un viejo enemigo al que odiaba más de lo que odiaba a Pettigrew en ese momento, el cual, dicho sea de paso, aun no encontraban los aurores, Fenrir Greyback. Luego de prometerle una gran cantidad de oro de parte de Sirius, Fenrir accedió a vigilar cualquier indicio de un hombre con un niño que escuchará de parte de su manada y otras que se llegaran a encontrar.

Fue algo de lo más difícil para Remus. Pero todo sea por hallar a Harry.

Sirius incluso le había robado a Dumbledore su piedra especial, fue un viernes al castillo con ojos llorosos pidiéndole a Dumbledore que le dejará ver la piedra, solo para asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien. Albus Dumbledore accedió y le dijo que podía prestársela el fin de semana, Sirius prometió que la devolvería el lunes a primera hora. Esa misma noche, Sirius y Remus se fueron de Inglaterra.

Fenrir mandó un mensaje con la manada para Remus, Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso con ambos y quería de vuelta esa piedra. Evidentemente el mensaje fue dado con alegría, Dumbledore podría ser un mago de la luz, pero jamás movió un dedo para mejorar las condiciones de los hombres lobo en el mundo mágico. Quería la lealtad de las manadas, pero sin ofrecer nada sustancial a cambio.

El haberle robado al mago en sus narices, le había ganado a Sirius y Remus, el respeto de la manada de Fenrir, así que estos retomaron el rastreo del pequeño Harry, y evidentemente, solo Sirius y Remus sabrían el paradero del menor. Si estaban dispuestos a dejar a Albus Dumbledore fuera de la búsqueda es por que no estaban muy felices con él y las manadas siempre protegían a los cachorros.

* * *

Cuando Harry cumplió 5 años, quiso salir de paseo de nueva cuenta a donde había encontrado a Hedwig y Nagini, Razvan tuvo que poner un hechizo de "peso ligero" a la serpiente quien disfrutaba de colocarse sobre los hombros del infante. Era curioso de ver la enorme serpiente a modo de bufanda en el cuello del niño, mientras la lechucita ahora casi blanca, se posaba en el nido de pájaros que tenia su hijo por cabello.

Afortunadamente, Razvan le hizo tomar pociones correctoras de vista cuando los medimagos detectaron, en una revisión, que el pequeño sufría miopía. Ya casi había corregido el defecto y justo a tiempo, ya que el siguiente año empezaría la primaria.

Razvan había traído una canasta para comer al aire libre, algo que le encantaba al pequeño, incluso había traído una caña de pescar para enseñarle a Harry. Mientras comían (y Nagini y Hedwig fueron a cazar), una tambaleante figura salió de entre unos árboles cercanos. Razvan puso a Harry detrás de él y el niño alcanzó a ver la figura de un hombre que se agarraba el hombro que estaba sangrando.

El hombre se desplomo frente a ellos, y Razvan pudo sentir la magia fluyendo en él y algo más oscuro... un hombre lobo.

—Harry, vámonos—.

—Pero papi, está herido...—.

—He dicho que nos vamos—.

Harry miró a su padre y luego al hombre y se sentó en el suelo cruzando los brazos y las piernas.

—¡No! —.

—Harry, no me hagas enojar, vámonos—.

—¡No! —.

—Harry, el hombre es peligroso...—.

—Pero está herido... —.

Padre e hijo discutieron por espacio de un cuarto de hora hasta que Razvan cedió y luego de recoger sus cosas y llamar a las mascotas, hizo un traslador con una rama grande que encontró y amarró la mano del hombre a ella, mientras Nagini se afirmaba a la cintura de Razvan y Hedwig se colocaba encima del hombro de Harry. Este ultimo aferro su manita al traslador y al momento, se encontraron de vuelta en su casa.

El hombre había sido herido con una bala de plata, un mito muggle sobre poder matar a un hombre lobo con plata. No los mataba, pero si envenenaba la sangre y hacia más dolorosa la siguiente transformación. No podían llevar al hombre con un medimago, ni siquiera estaba consciente para preguntarle su nombre o algo, así que Razvan hizo algo que tenía rato que no hacía, uso una poción que alguna vez le había dado a un hombre lobo que recién converso se había cortado con un cuchillo de plata y Fenrir lo llevó con él.

La poción purgaba la sangre, pero le daba al que la tomaba unas nauseas terribles así que Razvan lo levito hasta la habitación de invitados y dejo una tina cerca de la cama para que el hombre pudiera vomitar. Lo que sucedió horas después cuando el hombre se despertó con la urgencia de vaciar su estómago, tan fuerte era esa urgencia que ni siquiera noto que ya no estaba en el bosque sino en una cama y con una tina al lado. Su hombro había sido limpiado y vendado y Razvan le había lanzado un hechizo de limpieza y puesto uno de sus pijamas, adaptada al cuerpo del hombre que era más ancho en los hombros que él.

El hombre no estuvo completamente consciente hasta el día siguiente cuando Razvan y Harry entraron a dejarle el desayuno y algunas pociones de relleno de sangre y unas tantas curativas.

—Buenos días señor, mi hijo insistió en estar presente cuando usted despertará—Dijo Razvan poniendo el desayuno en las piernas del hombre, sobre una mesita para estos menesteres. Razvan la había comprado una vez que Harry no pudo salir de la cama por una gripe e insistía en comer "solito".

—Yo... gracias por su ayuda señor, no quiero incomodar así que me iré en cuanto termine de comer—.

—De ninguna manera, no me he arriesgado, gracias a este mocoso, a traerlo aquí para que lo vuelvan a cazar como animal. Tiene suerte de que no es luna llena hasta dentro de dos semanas o lo hubiera llevado al sótano y encadenado—.

A la hora de la comida, Razvan le volvió a llevar las pociones a su "invitado" y mientras este comía con mejor ánimo, procedió el interrogatorio.

—¿Cuál es su nombre señor? —.

—Me llamó Velkan Rigall, soy historiador mágico, vine hace unos meses a estudiar sobre la vida de los hombres lobo en Bulgaria y Rumania, pero nunca pensé en ser atacado por uno. Ni siquiera me acerque a las manadas, solo leía los textos referentes a ellos, y había salido a cenar cuando uno me atacó. Alguien vio el ataque y paro al hombre lobo antes de que me matara, pero ya estaba contaminado. Quise ser optimista y cuando me recuperé, empecé a planear ir a los bosques cerca de la luna llena y transformarme lejos de la humanidad. Mate una vaca en mi primera transformación, era una vaca perdida de alguna granja, pero basto para satisfacer al lobo. Empecé a escribir sobre mis transformaciones—.

—...No conté con las supersticiones de los muggles y empezó a circular el rumor de un "peligroso hombre lobo" que rondaba los pueblos en busca de muchachas vírgenes para violarlas y matarlas. Pura superchería, había un violador en uno de esos pueblos, que efectivamente buscaba mujeres muy jóvenes para garantizar que fueran vírgenes y luego de violarlas las mataba, pero no había señales de mordidas, nada que indicara una bestia feroz. Solo decidieron adjudicarme los hechos. Empecé a seguir al hombre, olía a maldad, y lo vi cuando estaba rondando a una mujer en una granja, lo aturdí y luego lo amarré a un árbol, anoche era luna llena—.

—...Comprenderá que no quedo nada reconocible del hombre. No contaba con el hecho de que alguien me vio y conecto los puntos, algunos muggles organizaron una partida de caza y nos encontraron, uno de ellos me disparo, no se si el lobo solo huyo o alcanzo a herir a alguno, solo puedo sacar conjeturas, necesitaba ayuda y ya me había convertido en humano cuando desperté, me vestí lo mejor que pude. El lobo había llegado hasta mi escondite. Y entonces oí voces, me desmaye, supongo que eran ustedes y luego solo recuerdo las nauseas y tener algunas pesadillas hasta que ustedes entraron con la comida—.

Razvan suspiro.

—Debería irse—El hombre empezó a incorporarse—No en este momento, me refiero a moverse del país, Bulgaria es un país muy bueno, pero aun persisten algunas viejas leyendas, los vampiros y los hombres lobo no son considerados folklore aquí, aun hay gente que les teme y sabe como "matarlos". La bala de plata no iba a matarlo evidentemente, pero haría excesivamente dolorosa la siguiente transformación, si es que sobrevivía a la perdida de sangre, usted había perdido mucha—.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, señor... —.

—Razvan, Razvan Fericire. Con las pociones, usted deberá estar listo para moverse mañana, lo que haga luego dependerá de usted. Por mi parte, no estoy obligado a dar parte a ninguna autoridad sobre los sucesos que usted ha vivido ¿Me explico? —.

—Perfectamente—.

—Bien, tome sus pociones y dele un buen ejemplo a mi hijo. Nunca se quiere tomar sus pociones cuando se enferma—.

El pequeño Harry estaba viendo desde el marco de la puerta a los dos hombres mientras hablaban.

Velkan se fue al día siguiente, agradeciendo profusamente a Razvan y prometiéndole a Harry que, si un día se volvían a ver, él le debía un favor por convencer a su padre de ayudarlo. Velkan terminó yendo a Inglaterra buscando ayuda entre las manadas de hombres lobo, y encontró lo que buscaba en la manada de un tal Fenrir Greyback, y Fenrir encontró justo lo que buscaba cuando el nuevo miembro de la manada contó que había sido ayudado por un hombre que le dio una poción para purgar la plata de su sangre.

Fenrir solo conocía un hombre que tuviera esa poción en sus manos, había sido desarrollada por el mismísimo señor oscuro. Remus iba a estar muy feliz con esa información y la manada tendría suficiente oro para comprar lo que necesitaban durante años.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba feliz cuando Remus regreso a su departamento en Alemania (el último lugar donde habían buscado era Berlín) con noticias de la manada de Fenrir, sugiriendo que la ciudad de Varna, en Bulgaria, era bastante buena para vacacionar en esa época del año.

Habían encontrado a Harry.


	5. Orión y John

**04.- Orión y John**

* * *

Remus y Sirius habían estado buscando a Harry por toda Varna y temían no encontrarlo, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su arribo y no había señales de Harry o del señor oscuro o ninguno, y francamente, Sirius no era el hombre más paciente del mundo.

—Sirius, deja de caminar como perro encerrado—Sirius fulminó con la mirada a su compañero.

—Mira quien lo dice... Rems, han pasado semanas y no lo hemos encontrado, ¿No se habrán movido? —.

—Eso no tiene lógica Sirius, ¿Para que se volverían a mudar? No, deben tener protecciones muy fuertes en su casa, así que nuestra mejor apuesta es buscar en lugares concurridos y rezar por que Harry este ahí—.

Ese día estaban en la playa. La providencia se apiado de los dos por que un niño idéntico a Harry iba caminando de la mano de un hombre que parecía ser su padre. De hecho, si esos dos no hubieran conocido a James Potter, hubieran creído que el pequeño y ese hombre eran familia de sangre.

—Sirius, es él—Harry iba camino a un puesto de helados y estaba escogiendo su postre mientras el hombre buscaba discretamente señales de peligro. Había aprendido a ser cauteloso, Dumbledore podía tener espías por todos lados.

Otro niño unos años más grande que Harry, lo alcanzó en el puesto y lo jalo de la manita que no estaba ocupada por el helado mientras el hombre les daba la cátedra de seguridad y demás. Remus y Sirius estaban atentos al hombre. Sirius sabía que el señor oscuro debía estar vinculado de alguna forma a Harry o nunca hubiera dimitido, pero verlo "joven" y tan parecido a Harry era un shock.

Era evidente que el niño consideraba al individuo su padre.

Sirius y Remus estuvieron vigilándolos por espacio de una hora hasta que el "señor oscuro" llamó a ambos niños que jugaban con una pelota sobre la arena y apartándolos de la vista, se desapareció con ellos. Remus captó el olor de los tres y por fin podían rastrear a Harry en la ciudad.

* * *

Varna tenía varios barrios mágicos, así que Sirius y Remus pasaron los siguientes días rastreando el aroma de la familia hasta que por fin los localizaron. La casa era justo lo que alguna vez Lily quiso para Harry. Eso le dolió en el alma a Sirius, pero estaban ahí para poder ser parte de la vida de Harry.

Pero debían acercarse al otrora señor oscuro primero, si no, Harry no les tendría confianza.

Rondaron la casa por otras semanas hasta que llego la hora de que Harry fuera inscrito a la primaria, en un par de meses cumpliría los 6 años y podría asistir a la escuela, Viktor prometió darle la bienvenida cuando llegara, ya que sería inscrito en su misma escuela. El primer día de clases, Harry llevaba su mochilita e iba de la mano de su papá.

No hizo berrinche, ni lloró por dejar de ver a su papá por unas horas, estaba muy ocupado buscando a Viktor hasta que lo encontró y se metió a la escuela despidiéndose con la mano de su papá. Razvan suspiro y se alejó de ahí.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su casa, se detuvo abruptamente y dijo en voz alta—Quién este siguiéndome, salga de una vez—Razvan había sentido una presencia siguiéndolos por días, pero no se sentía amenazante y no había hecho contacto con él, pero ya estaba algo harto de sentirse perseguido.

Remus y Sirius se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad que le había robado a Albus, el día que Sirius le pidió la piedra para monitorear a Harry, Remus se deslizó hasta la oficina de Dumbledore y abrió todos los cajones esperando hallar algo que les indicara dónde empezar a buscar, pero encontró la capa que había pertenecido a su amigo. Una capa que James jamás hubiera dejado en manos de otra persona que no fuera uno de ellos.

Tom Riddle, señor oscuro, ahora padre de Harry Potter, no podía creerles a sus ojos, Black y Lupin lo habían localizado, eso quería decir que Harry estaba en peligro si es que confiaba en lo que Láquesis le había dicho, debían mantenerse lo mas lejos posible del mago adicto a los caramelos de limón.

Tom estaba por desaparecer cuando Remus saltó—¡Espera! No queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos saber que Harry esta bien—La cara de abatimiento del lobo era total al igual que la de Sirius Black.

Razvan suspiró. Odiaba esta nueva consciencia que había adquirido. Abrió la puerta de su casa y se giró hacia ellos.

—Entren, antes de que me arrepienta—.

Sirius y Remus no lo hicieron esperar y se metieron a la casa.

—Dobby—El elfo apareció cuando su amo lo llamó—Tráenos un servicio de café y unos sándwiches—.

—Dobby lo hará de inmediato señor—Dijo alegremente la criatura y desapareció.

Sirius y Remus estaban apostados en la sala. Definitivamente no era como imaginaban una casa de un señor oscuro, esta casa era casi alegre, tenia un aire hogareño pero clásico. Incluso el columpio que se veía instalado recientemente estaba acorde al ambiente de la casa.

Dobby regreso con un servicio de café, tres tazas y una bandeja llena de sándwiches.

—¿Dobby puede hacer algo más por usted señor? —.

—Eso es todo Dobby, no olvides que hoy toca hacer verduras "especiales", ese niño no las come si no se le preparan así—.

—Si señor—.

Dobby desapareció y dejo a ambos hombres con la pregunta en la mente, Razvan no era un excelente legimentista por nada y pudo ver sus pensamientos—Harry odia las verduras por que son "aburridas", así que a menos se le cocinen en forma de alguna figura, no se las come—.

Remus apenas podía ocultar su diversión. El señor oscuro preocupado por la forma de las verduras. Sirius era menos discreto y fue directo a la yugular.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te llevaste a Harry? ¡Querías matarlo! —.

Razvan suspiró, Sirius le recordaba mucho a la impaciente Bellatrix, ambos eran muy poco sutiles.

—Sí, quería matarlo y de hecho casi lo logre, pero alguien, y tengo mis sospechas de quien fue, invoco un "juicio" sobre mí, un antiguo hechizo para juzgar mis pecados y mi condena fue concederle una infancia y una vida feliz al niño—.

—Deus Ex Machina—Sirius lo soltó como si nada, haciendo que Remus lo mirara, ¿Deus? Sirius debió notar la confusión de Remus por que procedió a explicarlo—Deus Ex Machina es un juicio Remus, pero lo hacen las fuerzas que mantienen el equilibrio, tanto las criaturas luminosas como las oscuras, y luego están los ejecutores de la ley, pueden ser ángeles, demonios o parcas. Pero exigen un precio por su ayuda, normalmente es algo tan grande que nadie los invoca—.

—Pues alguien los invoco y heme aquí, detuvieron la maldición a milímetros de que tocara al niño y luego me condenaron a cuidarlo, pusieron hechizos alrededor de mi magia para protegerlo de mi mismo, así que no puedo hacerle daño, aunque quisiera, también recuperaron mis fragmentos de alma y me dieron esta apariencia—.

—Wow, espera, ¿Fragmentos de alma? ¿Acaso eres idiota? —Nuevamente Remus estaba perdido así que Sirius explicó—El idiota creo un artefacto llamado horrocrux, y como dijo fragmentos debieron ser más de uno ¿Es que no piensas? Deja de lado las implicaciones de violar las leyes naturales, hacer uno solo de esos te daña física y mentalmente ¿No consideraste eso? No me extraña tu comportamiento de los meses anteriores a tu dimisión—.

—De hecho, una vez que tuve tiempo de analizar todo, no encuentro el porque quise hacerlos, se que tenia que ver con mi temor a morir, pero no entiendo cómo adquirí ese temor ¿Me explico? —.

Hablaron por una hora antes de llegar al tema que querían. Harry.

—¿Podemos ver a Harry? —Sirius estaba expectante de la decisión del antiguo señor oscuro.

—Supongo—Remus pensó que esto era demasiado fácil.

—¿No te preocupa que podamos llevárnoslo? —.

—No, ustedes le robaron a Dumbledore con tal de encontrar a Harry—Remus palideció—Puedo leer la mente y he visto sus recuerdos mientras hablábamos, se que le robaron a Dumbledore esa piedra y la capa del padre biológico de Harry. Si confiaran en él, no lo hubieran hecho—.

Remus estaba impresionado, no sabía que el señor oscuro podía leer la mente, pero eso tenia cierto sentido, Snape siempre dijo que él sabía cuando mentías, excepto con él, Snape era un gran oclumentista.

—¿Entonces cuando podemos verlo? —.

—Vengan a cenar, los presentare, le diré una historia sobre quienes son ustedes, pero sería mejor si usan otros nombres, aquí, Harry y yo somos la familia Fericire y mi nombre es Razvan, solo Harry conserva su nombre—.

Remus y Sirius se pararon y encaminaron hacia la salida. Debían pensar en un nombre para ellos.

—¿A que hora venimos? —Preguntó antes de irse Remus.

—Cenamos a las 7, así Harry puede jugar un rato con sus mascotas antes de irse a dormir—.

* * *

Luego de pensarlo por horas, a Sirius solo se le ocurrió usar su segundo nombre y cambiarse el apellido a Smith mientras Remus escogió imitar a Sirius y usó su segundo nombre con el apellido Miller. Así que serían presentados ante Harry como Orión Smith y John Miller.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Harry era un niño muy educado y saludo a los dos "amigos de su padre" con toda la propiedad y cortesía que podía exhibir. Sirius tenia sentimientos encontrados, Harry había perdido a sus padres por este hombre, pero al mismo tiempo, crecía como debería hacerlo cualquier niño y Harry amaba a su padre.

Remus tardo menos en aceptarlo, ya que lo veía como un arreglo del señor oscuro para hacer más manejable su condena. No tenia caso que criara a un niño ceñudo todo el tiempo, eso no haría feliz a Harry y su condena era clara, Harry _debía_ ser feliz.

Al final de la noche, Harry se entero que el señor "Orión" era su padrino, pero apenas había salido de la cárcel luego de que se demostrara que lo habían encerrado por un crimen que no cometió. Lo cual no estaba tan distante de la verdad. Harry estaba feliz, ahora tenia un padrino y a su padre.

* * *

Adaptarse a Varna no fue tan simple para Remus ni Sirius, Remus necesitaba constantemente la matalobos, la cual, luego de hablar con Razvan, le fue suministrada por el mismo, si había algún pocionista casi al nivel de Severus Snape ese era el señor oscuro.

Sirius encontró que Varna no tenía aurores, sino policías mágico-muggle. Trabajan como muggles, pero si localizaban que el infractor había usado magia, tenían ciertos lineamientos a seguir. Para empezar, aquí era ley usar el veritaserum en los interrogatorios. La carrera de policía requería un entrenamiento muy riguroso, así como un conocimiento amplio en leyes del mundo muggle y mágico a partes iguales, así como habilidades de sigilo, rastreo y ocultación, ya no digamos pociones. Cada policía estaba entrenado en primeros auxilios muggles y traían consigo un montón de viales de pociones curativas.

Definitivamente no era la carrera para Sirius.

Remus como era muy listo y curioso, ayudaba a Razvan con sus libros de historia de la magia, y se encontró con un panorama completamente distinto de lo que significaba ser un hombre lobo. Había comunidades enteras de hombres lobo, no solo en Bulgaria, sino en casi cualquier parte del mundo. La matalobos no se usaba en las comunidades porque estaban muy alejados de la civilización. Solo los lobos solitarios usaban la matalobos.

Y como en todo, también estaba el hombre lobo homicida, pero Remus descubrió que más que algo inherente a su naturaleza lobuna, correspondía a la naturaleza humana, alguien ya predispuesto al homicidio, usaría su transformación para matar, contrario a alguien maldecido que no quería hacer daño.

Sirius llegó un día hasta la oficina de Razvan donde trabajaban él y Remus y empezó a leer las hojas que llevaban escritas.

—Aquí esta mal el hechizo, no haces énfasis en la intención de protección, así que quien lo use podría inferir que, al ser magia oscura, su intención es maligna cuando se trata de simple donación de magia—Remus y Razvan voltearon a ver al animago —¿Qué? —.

Razvan fue más rápido que Remus en reaccionar—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre artes oscuras? —.

—Soy un Black, mi familia respira esas artes—Sirius lo dijo con desprecio, justo cuando instantes antes defendía un hechizo "oscuro".

—¿Sabes a que me dedico? Escribo libros sobre historia de la magia con énfasis en la magia per se sin tocar mucho los términos "magia de la luz" o "magia oscura", ya que esta nación es más permisiva con ellas. No ofendas a la magia solo porque tienes problemas personales que resolver con Walburga—.

Sirius se quedo pasmado mientras Remus se reía abiertamente de Sirius. Habiendo pasado un tiempo con el señor oscuro y ya sin sus tendencias homicidas, el hombre era en verdad inteligente y veía la magia como un todo. Sin limitarse a un "tipo" de magia. Remus empezó a ver las artes oscuras solo como un tipo de magia más volátil y peligroso, igual que una poción difícil, pero nada más. Y al igual que el consumo de ciertas pociones, si se usaba en exceso te hacías adicto a la magia oscura.

Cuando Sirius retomó el control de su mente, los dos hombres siguieron en su trabajo y el empezó a leer las hojas haciendo correcciones en algunos pasajes.

Los meses pasaron y ya estaba navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, y el libro de Razvan estaba por publicarse, con la ayuda de "Orión Smith y John Miller", su editor estaba seguro de que el libro iba a ser un éxito.

Cuando faltaba un par de días para navidad, llegó una lechuza del editor a casa de los Fericire, el libro tenia una estructura tan buena y el contenido era ideal para los alumnos de Durmstrang, así que el nuevo director, estaba considerándolo seriamente como parte del paquete básico de libros de los de primer año. Eso era como ganarse la lotería para un escritor de libros históricos o didácticos.

Sirius y Remus habían comprado una pequeña casa en otro distrito mágico pero lo suficientemente cerca de la casa de Harry. Sabían que Razvan antes Voldemort los toleraba por que le harían mas fácil su "condena", Harry era feliz de tenerlos en su vida.

Cuando llegó navidad, Harry bajo corriendo las escaleras con su padre gritándole que no corriera, aunque eso nunca funcionaba, pero se mantenía detrás para lanzar hechizos de almohadón por si acaso. Harry había disfrazado a Nagini con un gorrito de santa mientras a Hedwig le hizo una corona de muérdago. Razvan suspiro, ya que su hijo también le había puesto unos cuernos de reno y brincaba feliz alrededor del árbol.

Una media hora después llegaron Orión y John con regalos para ambos y unas chucherías para Nagini y Hedwig. Harry tuvo una navidad muy feliz, ya que luego llegó su amigo Viktor y sus padres, a los que les presentaron a Orión y John.

En general, Harry tenía una vida feliz ahora.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba tranquilo, no era exactamente feliz, pero Durmstrang tenia alumnos menos idiotas que Hogwarts, al menos no llegaban con la idea de que sabían todo y escuchaban sus instrucciones al elaborar las pociones. En cuatro años, sus alumnos habían alcanzado fácilmente el nivel de EXTASIS, aunque la mayoría iba en cuarto (empezó a darles clase solo a los primeros años y cada año le fueron asignado otro año), su nivel era muy bueno.

Pero Severus Snape no era feliz, su vida se sentía a la deriva, pero como buen Slytherin, ocultaba sus emociones debajo de una mascara de hielo, es todo lo que aprendió a hacer.

Igor Karkarov acababa de ser promovido a director, ya que el anterior quería retirarse y Karkarov solicitó el puesto. Eso le significó más ingredientes de pociones de mejor calidad. A pesar de que no podían considerarse amigos lo que se dice amigos, Karkarov respetaba mucho a Snape y Snape tenía cierto "desdén" que no llegaba a odio por Karkarov (lo que en palabras de Snape era que le agradaba).

De vez en cuando, Severus veía la piedra que le había dado Dumbledore, consciente de que Harry estaba vivo y feliz, su Lily seguía viva en su hijo, aunque ya no pudiera sentir ese calor cuando pensaba en ella.

Severus dejo sus pensamientos depresivos para después, tenia una clase de tercero que organizar.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso, con el señor oscuro, con Harry, con los Potter, con Sirius y con Remus. Estaba furioso con todos ellos. Se suponía que los Potter sobrevivieran, pero si no, el tenía planes para el pequeño. Iba a enviarlo con sus parientes muggles para que lo "endurecieran", necesitaba un mago que fuera un símbolo de la luz.

Cometió un error al ignorar las señales de oscuridad en Tom, así que cuando escucho la profecía, vio un cielo claro... un paladín de la justicia, un símbolo para las masas.

Cuando su mejor espía se fue, Dumbledore le dio esa piedra con el objeto de poder rastrearlo a donde fuera que desapareciera, lo necesitaría cuando Voldemort regresara (porque eso de su dimisión de la guerra no se lo creía), pero gracias a Sirius y Remus, Dumbledore ahora no tenia la otra piedra, no tenía ni a Harry, ni a Severus ni a esos dos.

Básicamente, entre Voldemort "secuestrando" a Harry, Severus dimitiendo y Sirius y Remus habiéndole robado (ya sabía que Remus le había robado la capa de invisibilidad mientras Sirius lo distraía), sus planes de tener un héroe al que los magos debieran adorar se estaban cayendo a pedazos.

Quizás si decía que la profecía se refería al otro "candidato", aún podía tener a su paladín, pero primero debería tener una conversación con Augusta, ella podía ser amenazante, pero tratándose de emular a su amado Frank, estaba seguro de que Augusta estaría orgullosa de saber que su nieto era el "elegido".


	6. Exilio

**05.- Exilio**

* * *

Augusta Longbottom era una venerable viuda a ojos de toda la sociedad mágica, pero lo que nadie sabía era que su difunto marido la había entrenado como si fuera una Auror. Su esposo Patrick había sido un Auror de elite que luego se retiro y fue llamado nuevamente, pero como entrenador.

Su hijo Frank tenía cinco años cuando Patrick empezó a entrenar a Augusta y en su esposa encontró a su alma gemela en cuanto a combate, se había casado con ella por que había sido un arreglo entre sus familias, luego la convivencia los convirtió en amigos y unos tibios amantes, pero verla tan combativa, casi como una guerrera celta... ese día, Patrick se enamoro perdidamente de su esposa.

Eso metió mucha más presión en él para entrenarla y que todo su potencial mágico llegara a su máximo. Ella sería el último bastión de su familia si algo le llegaba a suceder a él. La muerte de Patrick fue un misterio ya que desapareció durante los años previos a la primera guerra mágica. Augusta supo que estaba muerto cuando su anillo, una reliquia de la familia Longbottom, dejo de brillar. Era la señal de que su hijo Frank era el nuevo cabeza de familia, y eso solo pasaba si el anterior fallecía.

Frank Longbottom tenía apenas 10 años cuando eso paso y la guerra mágica por fin se había desatado, aunque aun no alcanzaba su apogeo.

Augusta siguió entrenando a escondidas de todos y también empezó a entrenar a Frank, así que solo su difunto esposo sabía sobre sus habilidades y ahora su hijo, su marido la había entrenado en cada arte mágica posible, incluidas algunas oscuras, para usar en caso de emergencia. Años después, Augusta era la abuela más feliz cargando a su pequeño Neville, Frank y su nuera, Alice, eran su máximo tesoro junto con el pequeño. Luego nuevamente la desgracia toco a su puerta y Alice y Frank terminaron en San Mungo.

El anillo de Alice dejo de brillar, indicando que la magia había decidido que Frank ya no estaba vivo, aunque su cuerpo si lo estuviera, y el pequeño Neville era el nuevo cabeza de su familia. Ella juro el día que Frank y Alice entraron en San Mungo de forma permanente que protegería a Neville de todo peligro, aunque Neville llegara a odiarla por eso.

No fue sorpresa cuando sus bien afinados instintos le indicaron peligro ante la inesperada visita de Albus Dumbledore.

—Augusta, espero mi visita no sea en un mal momento—Ni a Augusta ni a Patrick les gustaba Dumbledore, pero cuando Voldemort empezó la guerra, se convirtió en su mejor oportunidad hasta que llegó Harry Potter y la dimisión del antiguo señor oscuro.

—No es molestia Dumbledore, adelante ¿Té? —Augusta llamó a uno de sus elfos y le pidió un servicio de té e hizo que Dumbledore pasara a uno de los salones pequeños.

Hablaron media hora aproximadamente de temas intrascendentes antes de que Dumbledore hablara sobre lo que en realidad quería.

—Augusta, tengo que decirte algo que podría sorprenderte. Creo que tu pequeño Neville es El Elegido, el que marca la profecía—.

—Dumbledore, ese era el pequeño Harry, la dimisión del señor oscuro es la prueba—.

—Me temo que eso no es del todo cierto. La profecía marca el fin del señor oscuro, pero dice también que uno no puede vivir mientras exista el otro. Voldemort no murió, ni Harry, así que temo que no es lo último que hemos visto de Voldemort—.

—¿Por qué crees entonces que mi nieto es El Elegido? ¿Acaso no habías dicho tu mismo que era el pequeño Potter? —.

—Me temo que no soy infalible Augusta, mi percepción era que Harry era el candidato más obvio y seguí esa corazonada, pero dado que Voldemort sigue vivo, tengo que rectificar mi error y decirte que Neville es el marcado por la profecía—Augusta sintió el golpe de la maldición y empezó a sentir sus efectos rápidamente. La maldición _Imperius_.

—...—...Ahora Augusta, me dejaras entrenar a Neville. Neville debe convertirse en un símbolo de la luz para cuando Voldemort retorne. Neville será El Elegido y me darás acceso a cualquier medio que te pida—.

—Sí Albus—Los ojos de Augusta estaban vidriados y Albus Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho.

—Ahora, me retiro augusta, espero verte en unos días con un permiso tuyo para acceder a la fortuna Longbottom. Que tengas un buen día y cuida al pequeño Neville—El mago salió por la chimenea entre llamas verdes convencido de la infalibilidad del plan, y ese fue su error.

Augusta espero unos minutos hasta que estuvo segura de que Dumbledore no volvería y lentamente empezó a recuperar todas sus funciones mentales. Su esposo no solo la había entrenado en combate sino también en artes mentales como Legeremancia y Oclumancia, así como a combatir la maldición _Imperius_ y como fingir estar bajo su influjo.

Augusta no perdió el tiempo, llamó a su cuñado Algernon y le dio instrucciones precisas para ir a Gringotts y sellar con sangre sus bóvedas. Si no fuera porque su nieto ya sabía su nombre, podrían haberse cambiado la identidad por completo y Neville aún era muy pequeño para entender la necesidad de fingir ser alguien más y podría escapársele su nombre real con suma facilidad.

Y esa era otra cosa, en cuanto llegaran a su santuario, tendría que empezar a entrenar a Neville en Oclumancia, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Augusta había suspirado de alivio cuando el señor oscuro desapareció, pero jamás pensó que Dumbledore sería alguien tan vicioso como él.

Algernon regreso antes de la cena y Augusta ya había empacado todo en la mansión con la ayuda de los elfos de la casa. El corazón de Augusta se encogió ante la idea de abandonar su mansión y su país, su familia había vivido generaciones enteras ahí y la familia de su marido también y gracias a Dumbledore, se veía obligada al exilio. Augusta solo esperaba vivir para ver el día en que Albus Dumbledore exhalara su último suspiro y ella bailaría en su tumba con gusto.

En Hogwarts, Dumbledore dormía tranquilo y feliz, pensando que se había salido con la suya una vez más y que en unos años, Neville Longbottom sería el paladín que quería para el mundo mágico, y él como Merlín, estaría justo detrás de él, soplando ideas en su oído, diciéndole como gobernar el mundo.

* * *

Neville corría arriba y abajo de la mansión, mirando cada cuarto y decidiendo que ese era el cuarto que más le gustaba. A Augusta le gustaba ver feliz a su nieto y más ahora que había descubierto porque su nieto no podía hacer magia. Antes de irse, Algie le dijo a Augusta que los duendes, sin revelar sus sospechas, le sugirieron hacerse una purga mágica para limpiar su sistema y tener su magia por completo antes de irse.

Augusta pensó que era una buena idea y se llevó a su nieto y elfos a Gringotts con una cita especial con el duende asignado a su cuenta, Baggins. Cuando terminó la purga, el duende le dio el pergamino con todos los encantamientos limpiados de sus sistemas y encontró un bloqueo mágico en su nieto, mas del 80% de su magia fue bloqueada y Augusta empezó a hacer recuento de las veces que Albus había estado cerca de su nieto. Descubrió que habían sido muchas antes de que su hijo y nuera cayeran bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Si eso le hizo a su nieto ¿Qué había estado planeando para el pequeño Harry Potter? Todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor le decía que la mejor decisión era huir.

Ahora, en la ciudad de Plovdiv, en la mansión que Patrick había comprado pensando en un hipotético futuro donde él y su esposa se retiraban a vivir ahí, dejando a su hijo y su familia (aún siendo un sueño lejano) a cargo de la mansión Longbottom.

Esa mansión ahora era su nuevo hogar y Neville crecería lejos de Dumbledore y su maligna influencia.

—Abuela, ¡ya encontré mi habitación! —.

—¿En serio cariño? ¿Quieres llevar a tu abuela a conocerla? —.

—¡Sí! ¡Ven abuela! —Augusta fue arrastrada por un entusiasta Neville hasta una habitación en el primer piso que daba hacia el jardín.

Mientras tanto Algernon había ido con el ministerio de magia búlgaro a pedirles asilo, llevando las memorias de Augusta de la maldición _Imperius_ lanzada sobre ella y su visita a Gringotts junto con el pergamino resultante de la misma.

Esa misma noche, la familia Longbottom fue puesta bajo la protección del gobierno mágico búlgaro y Albus Dumbledore declarado persona non grata en el país, sin embargo, eso no impedía que Dumbledore trabara relaciones comerciales o educativas mientras no ingresara a la nación.

Una semana después, Augusta ejecuto la segunda parte del plan de Patrick, y tenía una cita con el director de Durmstrang, en cuanto llegó, se enteró de que el antiguo director ya se había retirado y en su lugar estaba un conocido mortífago, Igor Karkarov. Aún así, Augusta tomo todo su valor Gryffindor y entró a la oficina con todo el orgullo que podía expresar.

—Director, le agradezco me reciba esta tarde—.

—Señora Longbottom, ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? —Igor estaba genuinamente sorprendido cuando vio su agenda de ese día y leyó el nombre de la matriarca Longbottom, más por el odio público que profesaba hacía cualquier seguidor del señor oscuro.

—Dejémonos de formalidades, lo odio, lo odio por ser quien es, un seguidor del señor oscuro, un seguidor que bien pudo ser quien envió a esos... a torturar a mi hijo y nuera—Igor no se inmuto, ya había oído eso antes—Pero lo odio menos de lo que odio a Dumbledore en estos momentos—.

Igor estaba asombrado ahora, ¿Qué había hecho Albus-muchos-nombres Dumbledore para que alguien de la luz fuera a Durmstrang a ver al director de esta? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuanta cierta materia que había en su escuela.

—Entonces tenemos algo en común mi señora—Igor sonrió sinceramente, bien decía ese dicho muggle: "El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo".

Un par de horas después, Augusta se fue de Durmstrang con varias certezas, una de ellas es que Igor Karkarov era un cobarde y manipulador, pero tratándose de joderle la vida a Dumbledore, estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas, la otra es que Severus Snape había abandonado por completo a Dumbledore y ahora daba clases en Durmstrang, así que cuando su nieto asistiera ahí, al menos habría un profesor decente que le diera clases y por último, Igor le había dado el nombre de un autor que podría tener la solución a sus problemas en cuanto a una protección extra para su familia.

—¡Abuela! El tío Algie me dejo alimentar a mamá, ¡Se comió todo el plato! —Neville corrió a contarle su día a su abuela mientras Algie la miraba esperando que le dijera sobre su cita, un seco cabeceo fue toda la respuesta que necesito. Tenían la protección de Durmstrang también.

Lo último que hizo Augusta fue enviar una carta a la editorial de los libros de Razvan Fericire para pedirle una cita y plantearle su situación sobre la protección especial para su hogar y su familia.

* * *

Decir que Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso era quedarse corto, su oficina quedó reducida a trizas cuando su estallido acabó. Minerva McGonagall tuvo que aturdirlo y llevarlo a la enfermería antes de que hiciera más daño al castillo y lo dejó bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey mientras ella regresaba a intentar reparar la oficina.

Esa misma noche, mas temprano, Albus empezaba a preocuparse por que no le llegaba la notificación oficial de Gringotts anunciándole que le habían dado acceso a la cuenta de los Longbottom, así que impaciente, se apareció en el banco antes de que lo cerraran y pidió hablar con un duende. Baggins ya había sido advertido por su cliente de esta posibilidad así que estaba preparado.

Las notificaciones oficiales se enviaban dos semanas después de hechas a sus beneficiarios, así que el anciano mago ya había planeado recibir una ese día, pero Baggins se había asegurado de sellar todas las bóvedas de los Longbottom con sangre, incluyendo aquellas que estaban vagamente relacionadas; como aquella que Alice Longbottom había dejado hasta que Harry Potter cumpliera 17. Solo los duendes sabían que Harry Potter se había cambiado el nombre y ahora vivía lejos de donde pudiera ser encontrado por Dumbledore. Abraxas Malfoy había pagado muy bien por su silencio, aunque era innecesario, ellos lo habrían hecho solo por ver la cara enojada de Dumbledore.

—No entiendo por que le enviaríamos una notificación señor Dumbledore, no hay ninguna modificación o noticia sobre su cuenta—Baggins era muy bueno fingiendo demencia.

—Una querida amiga mía, la señora Augusta Longbottom me comentó que me daría un permiso especial para disponer algo de dinero de su cuenta, pero hasta ahora no me ha llegado ningún correo—Albus deseaba ahorcar a ese maldito duende.

—Eso se deberá a que la señora Longbottom liquidó todas sus cuentas incluyendo las familiares hace un par de semanas, pero déjeme ver si dejo algo para usted—El duende convocó el expediente de la "cuenta" y luego de "buscar" se volvió hacia Dumbledore—Me temo que no, la cuenta se liquidó y no dejó ninguna nota o indicación para usted. Que tenga una buena noche—Y sin permitirle a Dumbledore replicar, el duende se fue y otros entraron para decirle a Dumbledore que el banco estaba cerrando.

Albus dejo Gringotts de mala gana y entonces fue a San Mungo, pensando que Augusta seguramente no habría salido de Inglaterra sin su hijo y nuera. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron que Frank y Alice Longbottom habían sido retirados por Augusta diciendo que había encontrado una medibruja particular para cuidar de ellos. Ambos fueron retirados de San Mungo dos semanas atrás.

Augusta y los suyos habían desaparecido dos semanas atrás. Eso quería decir que su _Imperius_ falló y ella había huido sabe Merlín a donde. Todos sus planes se habían desmoronado ante sus ojos y descargó su furia en su oficina. Lo último que sintió, fue un potente hechizo aturdidor y luego, supuso que horas después, estaba en la enfermería con una poción calmante en su sistema.

* * *

Razvan Fericire, estaba haciendo la cena mientras esos dos, Orión y John estaban jugando con Viktor y Harry, el pequeño Viktor estaba muy feliz con los dos adultos y su mejor amigo. Harry estaba jugando a ser un medimago y tenia a Viktor checando con una varita de juguete los "signos vitales" de los dos enfermos que resultaron ser Orión y John mientras Hedwig y Nagini eran las enfermeras ataviadas con dos lindas cofias y Harry, ejecutando "hechizos diagnósticos" con una vara que encontró y dijo que era su varita mágica.

En el momento en que Razvan bufó divertido, entro como tromba su hijo mostrándole un pergamino con el diagnostico de sus enfermos, Orión necesitaba vitaminas por que comía demasiados dulces y John algo llamado "Matalobos". Razvan palideció ante lo último.

—¿De donde sacaste el pergamino? —.

—Apareció en mi mano luego de que agite mi varita—.

—¿Me dejarías ver tu varita Harry? —.

—Si papi, la hice yo mismo—.

Razvan sostuvo la varita y sintió magia dentro de ella, la varita tenia una pluma de Hedwig y escamas de Nagini. En ese momento, una lechuza café entro a su cocina y deposito una carta de su editor. Decidió que la leería luego de cenar y llamó a los demás, primero tenía que hablar con esos dos sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La varita no debería haber tenido que funcionar y menos con un núcleo mágico tan débil como la pluma de una lechucita bebé y una serpiente mágica en su adolescencia.


	7. El enemigo de mi enemigo

**06.- El enemigo de mi enemigo...**

* * *

Augusta no sabía si reír, llorar o lanzarse un _Obliviate_ a sí misma. Había acudido a la cita que supuestamente era para conocer al tal Razvan Fericire. El editor de Razvan le había enviado una carta al hombre, y este había aceptado ver al posible cliente en su casa. Cuando Razvan vio quien era la cliente, ya era tarde para evitar la cita, así que hizo uso de todo su encanto y modales. Augusta pensó que era un hombre bastante joven de aspecto muy agraciado, según lo describió su editor y que ella comprobó en persona, pero lo que le importaba era su conocimiento de "cierta artes".

La cita fue pactada a la una de la tarde en la casa del propio Fericire, según le había dicho el editor a Augusta por vía lechuza. Cuando llegó a la casa, pensó que el lugar era adorable, y viendo el jardín, Augusta supo que el hombre tenía un hijo. Como este no estaba en la casa, supuso que ya estaba en edad escolar. Algie mismo estaba buscando una buena escuela para Neville y quizás al final de la charla, Augusta le preguntaría por la escuela.

Luego de las presentaciones de rigor, Augusta le explicó su situación a Razvan y este le sugirió una protección específica que mezclaba algo de barreras de sangre y barreras de intención, una barrera que lindaba el borde de "arte oscura" pero que era muy efectiva. Así, cualquier invitado que tuviera una intención maliciosa contra su familia no podría pasar, aun habiendo sido invitado o sería expulsado automáticamente de su casa, si es que ya estaba dentro de ella.

Estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para que Razvan fuera a la casa Longbottom a hacer las protecciones, cuando un vendaval de cabello negro y revuelto entro y saludo a su papá, luego corrió hacia su habitación un segundo después, seguido de un hombre de cabello castaño claro y cicatrices en la cara y otro que Augusta conocía bien.

—¡Sirius! ¡Remus! —.

—¡Oh mierda! —Dijeron los dos aludidos al unísono.

—¡Todos cálmense! —Fue la orden de Remus quien notó el suave deslizamiento de la varita de Augusta hacía su mano, mientras veía a Razvan bajo la lupa de la realidad.

El mismísimo señor oscuro era el tal Razvan, y no solo eso, el pequeño debía ser Harry Potter, dedujo Augusta rápidamente al ver ahí a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Su hijo Frank le había descrito muchas veces a sus compañeros de escuela y las descripciones encajaban. El motivo de qué demonios hacían ahí, estaba bajando las escaleras luego de haberse ido a cambiar.

—¿Qué pasa papi? —¿¡Papi!? El pequeño le acababa de llamar papi al mago oscuro causante de la muerte de sus padres. Augusta casi se desmaya de la impresión.

—Nada Harry, Madame Longbottom creyó oír un ruido y sacó la varita para protegernos, pero parece que solo fue un ratoncito ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a los columpios y luego te doy un poco de gelatina? —.

—¡Si! ¡Gelatina! Buenas tardes Madame—Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la invitada de su papá—Regresó en un rato papi. Espero que sea de uva—El pequeño Harry salió hacia el jardín mientras iba jalando a Sirius, llamado Orión por el pequeño.

Quedaron solo Remus alias John, Tom alias Razvan y Augusta en la sala. Augusta miraba hacia Remus con una mirada que a este le recordaba tanto a McGonagall cuando le preguntaba "¿¡Qué demonios estabas pensando al ayudar a Black con sus bromas!?" y a Razvan a su amigo Abraxas cuando le decía que estaba por hacer algo estúpido. Era evidente que la matriarca Longbottom estaba esperando una explicación.

—Creo, que necesita que le contemos todo desde el principio Madame Longbottom, pero necesitamos saber por qué están aquí ¿Te ha enviado Dumbledore? —Augusta bufó molesta por la implicación de Remus.

—Por supuesto que no. No quiero volver a ver a ese hombre jamás—Augusta decidió volver a sentarse y Razvan convocó un servicio de té más grande que el anterior y una botella de Whiskey añejado. Pensó que iban a necesitarlo en un momento más. Remus mientras tanto, lanzo algunos hechizos de silencio para evitar que su conversación pudiera ser oída por Harry.

—¿Les hizo daño a usted o a su nieto? —Pregunto Razvan.

—Me puso bajo un Imperius y esperaba obtener acceso a mi bóveda de Gringotts y esperaba que le diera control sobre Neville. Pero daño, lo que se dice daño, no—La matriarca era bastante ácida en sus comentarios. A Augusta no le importaba que lo supieran, al menos el señor oscuro siempre fue honesto cuando se trataba de sus enemigos. Solo no toleraba que la gente se fuera por las ramas. Tom notó eso.

—¿Por qué vino aquí? —Preguntó Tom, contento de no tener que fingir al menos un momento.

—Mi difunto esposo era amigo del director de Durmstrang. Patrick tenía un plan de emergencia si alguna vez estábamos en peligro, e incluía la ayuda del director de Durmstrang. No sabía que ya se había retirado y ahora está en su lugar un tal Karkarov, que, sin embargo, nos dio su apoyo—.

—¿Y te envió conmigo? —.

—Me envió con su editor y este me redirigió a usted. Dijo que si había un mago capaz de lanzar una protección poderosa alrededor de mi casa, ese era usted. Solo me dijo que usted era más "flexible" alrededor de las artes oscuras y en estos momentos no me importa si es magia negra, blanca, gris o de color unicornio; solo quiero que mi nieto crezca feliz y lejos de ese maldito viejo manipulador—.

—Entonces queremos lo mismo—Dijo Razvan destapando el Whiskey de Fuego y sirviéndose un generoso vaso antes de tomárselo de una vez y sin pausas. Luego le sirvió uno a cada uno de sus acompañantes.

Un silencio tenso siguió a esa declaración del otrora señor oscuro y sorbieron su té, bebiendo de vez en cuando de su vaso de Whiskey, los tres mirando cada uno a los otros dos, esperando ver quién se atrevía a hablar. Finalmente, "John" no pudo más.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —Dijo el hombre lobo dejando con fuerza su taza de té en la mesa—Si Augusta, es el señor oscuro. Si, mato a James y Lily, pero hay más en esa historia que solo "quiso matarlos y lo hizo". Sí, está cuidando a Harry, pero es mitad condena por sus crímenes, mitad amor real hacia Harry—.

—Yo nunca he dicho que…—Empezó "Razvan", pero "John" lo miró diciéndole sin palabras "ni intentes completar esa oración", así que no dijo nada.

—Si, quieres a Harry, como él te quiere a ti. Harry tiene un "padre" versado en las más perversas y retorcidas artes oscuras, y que no dudara en usarlas si alguien le hace daño. Tiene un padrino que le hizo la vida miserable durante siete años a medio Hogwarts, incluyendo profesores y a Severus; sobre todo a Severus y mira que el hombre no era fácil de molestar. Y me tiene a mí, un hombre lobo dispuesto a arrancarle la garganta a quien intente hacerle daño—.

Razvan, antes Tom, se ruborizo, ya que lo que decía el lobo era cierto. En algún punto de estos años, se había encariñado con el pequeño y dejo de ser completamente una condena cuidarlo. Ahora no podía imaginar que alguien le hiciera daño y de alguna forma, le dolía lo que había hecho mientras su mente estaba disociada, pero no podía cambiar el pasado, solo podía ver cómo darle un futuro a su "hijo".

—Veo que la "paternidad" lo ha cambiado Lord Voldemort, incluso ha dejado de lado su antiguo nombre de guerra. ¿Puedo saber por qué? —.

—¿Por qué deje el nombre de Voldemort o porque estoy criando a Harry? —.

—Ambos, de ser posible. Tengo toda la tarde—Augusta se puso cómoda y acercó su té y otro vaso de Whiskey. Podía ser un antiguo Lord Oscuro, pero tenía buen gusto para su té y buenos modales para con sus invitados.

Razvan empezó a contar sobre el juicio, las condiciones de su condena, su búsqueda de un lugar donde establecerse, cuando se establecieron y finalmente, como fueron encontrados por Sirius y Remus y como le habían explicado a Harry la ausencia de su padrino y el lobo en su vida.

—Así que el pequeño Harry cree que eres su padre, y que Sirius se llama Orión y Remus se llama John y que tú te llamas Razvan—Razvan asintió—Y todo esto es debido a que te impusieron un juicio Deus Ex Machina y el tribunal te condeno a darle la vida que le negaste al creer en la dichosa profecía ¿Cierto? —Razvan volvió a asentir—Bien, estoy dentro—.

Ambos hombres se miraron antes de regresar a mirar a Augusta—No me miren así. He prometido cuidar a Neville de todo peligro y si tengo que ir con el mismo demonio y hacer un trato para protegerlo, lo haría. Supongo que un antiguo señor oscuro es tan bueno como Belcebú y más a la mano que una invocación—Augusta se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pero y su hijo y nuera? ¿No me odia por eso? —.

—Te odio por haber hecho una guerra donde murió Patrick (no te atrevas a decirme que su muerte no tiene nada que ver con la guerra, solo lo sé) y te odio por que tenías un montón de seguidores dispuestos y locos a tu servicio. A ellos los odio más de lo que te odio a ti, porque ellos fueron los que torturaron a mi amado Frank y a mi querida Alice y dejaron básicamente huérfano a Neville—.

Razvan suspiró. Él no había matado a Patrick Longbottom en persona, había sido un mortífago nuevo luego de secuestrarlo, cuando aún se llamaban a sí mismos "Caballeros de Walpurgis". El idiota creyó que Patrick podría ser usado con Imperio y al ver su resistencia, entró en pánico y lo mató. Los Lestrange y Crouch Jr… bueno, Bella era harina de otro costal, más que los Lestrange que eran sádicos. Bella era algo especial… especialmente loca. Y Crouch era servil como el peor de los elfos domésticos.

—La verdad, no sé qué estaba pensando. Un tiempo después de estar aquí, de que Harry ya tenía a Viktor como su amigo, tuve tiempo de pensar y no he podido llegar a una conclusión de por qué me obsesione con la inmortalidad. Digo, en Historia de la Magia, aprendimos sobre Herpo y sus "experimentos oscuros" y que de hecho, uno de ellos funcionó. Aprendimos de Nicolás Flamel y la piedra, pero… realmente nunca me interese en eso. Mi objetivo era separar el mundo mágico del muggle—Augusta lo miró, diciéndole sin palabras que de hecho, eso no lo sabía de él, instándolo a continuar.

—...Yo… soy un mestizo, me crié en un orfanato. Mi madre era Merope Gaunt, uno de los últimos descendientes de Slytherin. Ella se enamoró de un Muggle que su padre y hermano despreciaban, un poco más de lo que despreciaban a cualquier muggle. Ellos hechizaron al muggle y fueron a dar a Azkaban y mi madre… ella de verdad estaba obsesionada con mi padre y le dio una poción de amor—Augusta palideció en este punto. Eso era el equivalente a una violación, y era castigado aún más severamente que una.

—...Ella se casó con él y cuando descubrió su embarazo, le contó a mi padre y dejo de darle la poción. Él no se tomó muy bien las cosas y abandonó a mi madre. Ella perdió toda esperanza y voluntad de vivir y solo tuvo fuerzas para arrojarme al mundo y darle un nombre a las mujeres del orfanato. Todo lo que tenía mientras crecía era el nombre de mi padre, ya que mi madre jamás les dijo el suyo—.

—...No solo me crié sin padres, sino en medio de muggles radicalmente religiosos. Las matronas creían en espectros del infierno, demonios y esas cosas. No los que nosotros sabemos que son demonios. No, ellos creen que los demonios pueden poseer a un mortal y entonces, cuando tuve magia accidental, ellas…—Augusta indicó que sabía a qué se refería—En fin, no solo fue eso, sino que viví la guerra, los bombardeos… vi lo peor de los muggles. Si eso no fuera poco, mis propios compañeros eran crueles y despiadados conmigo. Yo solo me defendí, pero vieron eso como que "yo los ataque". No confié en los adultos nunca más—.

—...Una vez que fui a Hogwarts, fui a Slytherin. La noble y más pura sangre mágica. No fue peor que el orfanato, pero aun así tuve mi dosis de humillación y burla por ser un "mestizo". Cuando tuve tiempo, quise averiguar sobre mi familia y no encontré a ningún Riddle. Entonces pensé que debía buscar del lado de mi madre, quien pensé que sería la muggle porque alguien con magia, habría sobrevivido al parto. No considere la voluntad de alguien para dejarse morir. Como sea, averigüe sobre mis orígenes—.

—...Fui a casa de mi abuelo y me encontré a mi "tío" Morfin, él me contó lo que le había hecho a mi padre y leí su mente. Vi en ella que éramos descendientes de Slytherin y tomé el anillo que él llevaba como la herencia que me correspondía. Averigüe todo lo que pude y fui a enfrentar a mi padre por su abandono. Estaba con mis abuelos… ellos dijeron cosas horribles de mi madre y de mí, la llamaron… no me haga repetir esas palabras Madame. Me enoje tanto que los mate—.

—...Para esa fecha, ya había averiguado sobre un artefacto oscuro donde podía ocultar una parte de mi alma y de esa forma, no morir. La obsesión por mi mortalidad se había anidado y crecido, nunca supe cuándo empezó, pero sé que se puso peor ese verano. Cuando hice el primero, no pude parar. Con cada uno de esos artefactos mi mente se degrado y cuando escuché sobre la profecía… estaba obsesionado con un posible adversario y fui tontamente en busca de los Potter—.

Augusta tomó otra taza de té y se sirvió otro vaso de Whiskey y les sirvió uno a su anfitrión y otro a "John". Ella, durante toda la historia, había estado pensando cómo la había entrenado Patrick. Patrick alguna vez le dijo que Dumbledore parecía "ese tipo de hombre", ese tipo que siempre está en las sombras pero mueve los hilos detrás de los títeres. Patrick siempre pensó que había algo raro en la forma en que Dumbledore venció a Grindelwald. Luego estaba el hecho de que tuvo su duelo muchos años después de que Grindelwald se proclamó a sí mismo "el maestro de la muerte", fuera lo que fuera eso.

Ella no había sido la esposa de un Auror como él sin aprender algo, ni la matriarca más respetada entre las familias de sangrepura sin una saludable dosis de "técnicas Slytherin" en su manga. Ella había aprendido a conectar puntos que nadie más había conectado y pensó que Dumbledore era quien movía los hilos, tal como había pensado Patrick.

—¿Has pensado…? —Empezó ella, tuteando a Razvan—¿…Que es probable que Dumbledore pusiera un hechizo de compulsión en ti? —Razvan de hecho, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Dumbledore podía ser manipulador, pero los hechizos de compulsión era magia oscura.

—No lo había pensado, esos hechizos son magia oscura. Se supone que él es el epítome de la luz—Augusta se rió de esa declaración.

—"De la luz". De la luz mi arrugado trasero—Esa frase encendió las mejillas de ambos hombres—Albus Dumbledore intento ponerme bajo un Imperius, para que le dejara entrenar a mi Neville como un "símbolo de la luz". Eso y acceso total a la fortuna de mi familia—.

—¿¡Un Imperius!? —John no podía creerlo—¿Está segura Madame? —.

Esta vez, Augusta tomó un sorbo directo de la botella de Whiskey y le dio una cierta mirada a Razvan. Este le respondió sin palabras que podía llevarse la botella.

—Estoy tan segura de eso como de que sale el sol. Patrick me dio entrenamiento de Auror, Auror de elite. Dijo que yo sería el último bastión de nuestra familia, sería quién protegería a los nuestros si algo le sucedía. Entrene a Frank, pero él… no fue suficiente. Cuando desapareciste—Dijo, señalando a Razvan—Pensé que por fin podría dejar atrás la guerra y que Neville tendría un futuro. Entonces Dumbledore vino a tomar el té. Me dijo que Neville era el "famoso elegido", que el señor oscuro se alzaría de nuevo y luego me lanzó la maldición. Fingí estar bajo el influjo y cuando se fue, ejecuté el plan de Patrick—.

—Tu esposo tenía un plan de emergencia—Dijo John.

—Patrick siempre pensó que era bueno tener fe… y una botella de poción multijugos e incluso un cuchillo. Él había hecho este plan, pensando en huir de la guerra. Él pensó que había una en curso. Estalló cuando Frank tenía 10 años. Como sea, ejecute su plan y nos exilie a todos nosotros. He dado mis memorias al Ministerio de Magia de aquí, y han declarado a Dumbledore "persona non grata"—.

—¿Y supongo que además de pedir consejo a Karkarov, solicitó protección de Durmstrang? ¿No es así? —Preguntó Razvan, viendo las capas de protección que había ideado Patrick. Augusta asintió.

—Dejemos los formalismos, si vamos a trabajar juntos, seguir con "madame" y "usted" es ridículo—.

—Está bien, _Augusta_ —Dijo Razvan, sonriendo.

—Supongo que pronto iremos a mi casa a que pongas esa barrera ¿Cierto? —Pregunto Augusta.

—De hecho, creo que el sábado próximo estaría bien. Harry necesita otro compañero de juegos—John entendió las cosas rápidamente. Aquí estaban todos los que desconfiaban de Dumbledore, víctimas de quién sabe qué plan tuviera. Necesitaban estar juntos para evitar que Dumbledore llegará a los niños.

Harry eligió ese momento para entrar y Razvan canceló en un parpadeo los hechizos de silencio. Sirius sintió la magia pero no dijo nada.

—Mira papi, hice otra varita—Le dijo el pequeño, tendiéndole una varita de madera clara.

—¿Y de que es esta varita, Harry? —.

—Cabello de veela—Anunció Harry muy ufano mientras "Orión" parecía estar en trance con una sonrisa idiota en su cara. No muy diferente de su ser habitual.

John palideció, pero Razvan y Augusta mantuvieron la calma. El pequeño no parecía asustado o bajo el influjo de nada. Solo estaba muy orgulloso de su varita.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste el cabello? —Pregunto Razvan.

—Me lo dio una veela—.

—¿Viste a una? —.

—¡Sí!, tío Orión estaba hablando con esta señorita y ella se reía de las bromas del tío. Luego dijo algo y me acerqué y le dije que era bonita. Ella se rió y me dijo que yo era muy guapo también. Le hable de Nagini y Hedwig y de que seré un medimago y un pocionista y un magizoólogo de grande. Ella se rió más y me dijo que necesitaría una varita especial. Le dije que si no existía, yo la haría y ella me dijo que necesitaría materiales y me regaló tres de sus cabellos. Me dijo que era una veela y que podía tener su cabello cualquier día. Dijo que vivía al final de la calle—.

Razvan palideció, al final de la calle había un árbol enorme. Era una veela salvaje entonces. ¿Por qué no intentó atraer al idiota de "Orión" o secuestrar a Harry?

—Ella fue muy amable Harry—.

—¡Lo sé! Le di las gracias y todo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio otro al tío Orión y se fue—.

La varita vibraba con la magia de la veela. Había un silencio extraño y entonces, Augusta decidió romper el silencio.

—Buenas tardes de nuevo, señor Fericire. Mi nombre es Augusta Longbottom—.

—Encantado de conocerla Madame—Dijo Harry, tal cual le había enseñado su padre.

—Le estaba preguntando a su padre si les gustaría ir a tomar el té a mi casa el sábado. Tengo un nieto de tu edad y creo que podrían ser compañeros de juego mientras su padre hace un trabajo para mí—.

Harry miró a su padre y este asintió—Me encantaría… nos encantaría Madame—.

—Bien, no se diga más—Augusta se levantó del sillón, anunciando que se iba—Los veré a ambos el sábado en mi casa. Señores, me retiro—.

John llevó a Augusta hasta la puerta mientras Orión salía de su trance. En cuanto Augusta se fue, Harry pidió su gelatina y cuando estaba tomando su siesta, Razvan y John pusieron a Orión sobre los hechos.

Albus Dumbledore estaba detrás de un plan más grande, ¿Pero que era ese plan?


	8. El círculo del infierno

**07.- El círculo del infierno**

* * *

El sábado trajo una serie de eventos imprevistos. El primero de ellos era que Harry parecía un duendecillo de Cornualles luego de saber que habría un niño de su edad con quién jugar. Madame Longbottom solo le había comentado que tenía un nieto de su edad, no que su era casi de su mismo cumpleaños, por solo un día. Harry estaba pensando que serían los mejores amigos "por siempre y para siempre". Lo único que le molesto al pequeño era que debía dejar a Nagini en casa, ya que su padre le explico que no a todas las personas les gustaban las serpientes.

Además de la actitud "me comí un kilo de azúcar" de Harry, Orión y John estaban determinados a ir a la cita de trabajo de Razvan. Más que nada para apoyar con su magia y su sangre. Razvan no pudo menospreciar la ayuda, ya que la sangre de "John" era muy poderosa para protecciones de "manadas" mientras la de "Orión" confería una especie de "aumento" significativo a cualquier barrera que se erigiera.

Lo último de los eventos imprevistos, era que Harry seguía construyendo esas varitas con diversos materiales. Su última "artesanía" parecía una rama hueca hecha de nogal (Razvan supo donde acabó su lindo mueble antiguo recién comprado [un escritorio] y que perdió un trozo de una pata), hasta que sintió un pulso de magia muy fuerte dentro de la "ramita". ¡Harry había conseguido un pelo de Thestral! El "núcleo" de la varita casera era un pelo de Thestral, probablemente conseguido de una de sus muchas excursiones que ambos hacían al campo para jugar al aire libre y enseñarle diversos ingredientes de pociones y criaturas a Harry.

Cómo Harry conseguía el favor de todas esas criaturas mágicas, era un misterio. El cabello de veela resultó ser genuino, no de una chica medio-veela, sino realmente una veela, escamas de Nagini, plumas de Hedwig, una de sus varitas tenía polvo de duendecillos y otra más, crines de Kelpie; seguramente del día que fueron con Orión y John a pescar en aquel río. Luego estaba el asunto de donde obtenía la madera. Los Bowtruckles no se distinguían por permitir a nadie, obtener madera de sus árboles libremente, y casi cada árbol que se ocupaba para varitas tenía una colonia de Bowtruckles seguramente. Harry simplemente iba y arrancaba ramitas como si fuera algo habitual.

Si eso no fuera suficiente misterio, estaba el cómo Harry lograba conectar los núcleos a la madera. Razvan incluso le pidió que le mostrara como las hacía, pero fuera de ahuecar la madera y luego insertar el "núcleo" y al final, ponerle pegamento y una tapita de la misma madera, no había nada más que indicara una "verdadera" fabricación de una varita. Los fabricantes como Ollivander o Gregorovitch eran muy delicados y cuidadosos en la fabricación de varitas y además de los materiales, cuidaban la forma en que se unía con la madera seleccionada y un sinfín de hechizos varios para proteger el núcleo y armonizar con la madera, repeler el agua, darle resistencia a la madera, etc.

—¿Crees que le guste su regalo? —Preguntaba Harry por enésima vez esa mañana.

—No veo por qué no deba gustarle tu regalo Harry—Razvan y Harry ya solo esperaban a que llegaran Orión y John.

Los aludidos llegaron unos minutos justo después de que Harry volvió a preguntar si al niño Longbottom le gustaría su regalo.

—¡Cachorro! —.

—¡Padrino! ¡Johnny! —Harry corrió y abrazo primero a Orión y luego a John.

—Estábamos por irnos sin ustedes—.

—Ni de chiste—Dijo Orión agarrando el traslador y luego lo agarro John.

—Harry, toma el traslador—.

—Si papi—El pequeño aferró con una manita el traslador y con otra la caja con su regalo para el nieto de Augusta.

Harry odiaba los trasladores pero aprendió a tolerarlos como toleraba cuando viajaban en transporte público, ya que su padre se negaba rotundamente a aprender a manejar uno de esos "cacharros de metal con ruedas" y las veces que hacían incursiones al mundo muggle, tenían que hacer uso de los medios de transporte tradicionales muggle… lo que se traducía en que Razvan prefería pagar taxi que ir en un autobús o el subterráneo.

Los cuatro hombres aterrizaron en un jardín que se veía bastante frondoso para el clima, seguramente había múltiples hechizos de calor para que las plantas crecieran así. En el jardín estaban un hombre maduro, Madame Longbottom y un niño al que sostenía cerca de ella.

Razvan fue el primero en hablar—Madame Longbottom, buenas tardes—.

—Señor Fericire, Harry, señor Smith, señor Miller, bienvenidos a nuestra casa. Permítanme presentarles a mi cuñado Algernon y a mi nieto Neville—.

—Hola—Neville estaba dividido entre querer ir con el niño de ojos verdes y querer huir lejos de los adultos.

Neville no había tenido mucho contacto con otras personas fuera de su abuela y su tío Algie. Rara vez conocía a otros adultos y aún más raro era que conociera a otros niños. De hecho, quitando a los niños Weasley, que Augusta jamás volvió a invitar a la mansión Longbottom mientras estaban en Inglaterra. Los elfos domésticos casi exigieron la prenda luego de los gemelos Weasley.

Desde ese día, Neville pasó sus días en solitario hasta que su abuela, el tío Algie y él se mudaron a Plovdiv. Su abuela había estado dándole clases de algo llamado oclumancia y cuando logro lo que su abuela quería, su tío Algie le regaló a su primer amigo en Bulgaria, un sapo "bebé" al que llamó Trevor.

Trevor estaba aún pequeño para un sapo y se escondía en su bolsillo de la camisa.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Harry y él es mi papá Razvan, y él es mi padrino Orión y mi casi tío John y conocí a tu abuela el otro día y… ¡Casi lo olvido! Te traje un regalo—Neville estaba apabullado por este niño que hablaba mucho pero la palabra regalo lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿¡Regalo!? —.

—Sí, toma—Harry le extendió la caja y Neville rompió rápidamente el papel, revelando una caja alargada de madera tallada y dentro, cómo no, una varita—La hice yo solito para ti—.

Augusta pensaba que era adorable… hasta que Neville la agito. Chispas doradas y plateadas salían de la punta y Neville las miraba embelesado y feliz. Recordó aquel hechizo que leyó y apuntó a una vid de uvas que tenía su abuela creciendo en el muro cerca de la mesa de picnic y gritó _—¡Engorgio!_ —.

Para sorpresa de Augusta, las uvas de la vid se volvieron enormes, del tamaño de pelotas de golf y Neville chilló de alegría—Esta varita es genial ¿De que la hiciste? —.

—Ébano y pelo de Veela con Thestral—Augusta miró entre admirada y horrorizada a Harry y luego a Razvan.

—No me mire a mí, el niño hace varitas sin mi supervisión, ni siquiera sé dónde aprendió, un día simplemente dijo que hizo una con plumas de Hedwig y unas escamas de Nagini. Nagini es su serpiente—.

—Supongo que Hedwig es esa hermosa lechuza nival—Razvan asintió—Neville, ¿Por qué no subes a guardar tu regalo y le muestras tu cuarto de juegos a Harry? —Le sugirió Augusta a su nieto y este asintió, feliz de tener una excusa para ir a jugar—Y pídele a un elfo que les lleve algo para picar—Neville asintió.

—Si abuela, vamos Harry. Tengo un juego de Gobstones—.

—Mi amigo Viktor no es muy bueno, veamos qué tan bueno eres tú—.

Ambos niños salieron disparados mientras los adultos empezaban sus preparativos.

—Bien, ¿Empezamos caballeros? —Augusta quería esas barreras en su lugar, ¡Ya!

* * *

—Tu cuarto de juegos es genial Neville—Harry vio una habitación llena de juguetes que cualquier niño en la tierra quisiera tener.

Había un tren de juguete para 4 niños que corría por un riel solo diciendo "chu-chu" y "para" cuando quisieras bajarte. Había una alfombra hecha específicamente para jugar Gobstones y un ajedrez mágico tamaño "natural" (apenas de un metro). También había una alberca de pelotas, una "casa del árbol" en una rama gruesa que "crecía" de la pared y montones y montones de peluches, aviones de papel encantados, cometas, y casi cualquier cosa que un niño pudiera imaginar.

—No conozco muchos niños, así que la abuela y mi tío abuelo me compran muchos juguetes, pero lo que de verdad me gusta es el invernadero, ahí tengo una planta "carnívora" llamada Rex—.

—¿De verdad come carne? —.

—Eso es lo curioso, muerde y todo pero no come carne, es vegetariana, pero su especie es carnívora—.

Harry se sentó en la alfombra para Gobstones y empezó a jugar con Neville, quien era mucho mejor que Viktor. Harry le habló de los días de campo con su padre, y le contó que él tampoco tenía mamá. Neville le contó que sus padres no estaban "muertos" pero tampoco estaban "ahí para él". Harry no ahondó más y luego de un rato, un elfo se presentó, sabiendo que su amito solía olvidarse de la hora de comer y les trajo una bandeja con jugo de naranja, fruta y sándwiches.

—Papá me contó que tu abuela te iba a inscribir en mi escuela. Será genial, ya lo verás, te presentare a mis amigos y en verano te presentare a Viktor—.

—¿Viktor? —.

—Es mi vecino, fue mi primer amigo y él también está en nuestra escuela, solo que esta 3 años delante de nosotros—.

Neville empezó a jugar con sus mangas—¿Crees que le agrade? —.

—¡Sí! Viktor es genial, adora hacer amigos y juega mucho conmigo y Hedwig y Nagini—.

—¿Quién es Nagini? —.

—Nagini es mi serpiente—.

—Oh, pensé que solo tenías a Hedwig—.

—No, también tengo a Nagini. Ella es genial y muy graciosa—.

—¿¡Graciosa!? ¿Es una serpiente que habla? —.

—Uhmm, no. Yo hablo con ella igual que papá, dice que es de familia—.

—Suena genial. ¿Puedes hablar con otros animales? —.

—No, solo serpientes. Pero creo que los entiendo. Una ocasión, vi un unicornio, papá no lo vio pero yo sí y me dejo tomar una de sus crines, pero no sé dónde la dejé—.

Los niños siguieron jugando otra hora, quizás un poco más, antes de que Razvan fuera por Harry y este se despidiera de su amigo, prometiéndole guardarle un lugar el lunes que empezara la escuela. Ambos niños se dieron un abrazo antes de que Razvan y Harry se fuera, Orión y John ya estaban en la sala. Con las nuevas protecciones, solo podían ingresar aquellas personas autorizadas por la familia Longbottom y si alguno intentaba hacerle daño a uno de sus miembros, la protección los expulsaría de inmediato de la propiedad. Así que regresarían por flu a la casa Fericire.

En cuanto llegaron, Harry fue llevado directo a su cama, ya que estaba bostezando ostensiblemente. Orión y John estaban sirviéndose algo de Brandy cuando Razvan se les unió, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos de esa tarde.

 ** _Flashback_**

Una vez que los niños estaban corriendo hacia la casa, Razvan y compañía junto a Algernon y Augusta, empezaron a erigir la nueva protección a la mansión. Necesitaban sangre de cada uno de ellos para trazar las runas y una vez que recolectaron la sangre de todos, Orión y John empezaron a trazar runas con ella en varios puntos de la propiedad.

Razvan mientras tanto estaba entretejiendo varios hechizos, ligándolos a los que ya estaban y acompañado de Algie y Augusta, sumo a los hechizos, la firma mágica de la familia. Cuando terminaron el trabajo, un par de horas después, la mansión Longbottom era una fortaleza imbatible en cuanto a magia. John sugirió usar medios muggles para vigilancia, ya que era algo que nadie esperaría en su mundo y además, no todos los peligros eran mágicos.

La propiedad era enorme y bien podía ser un objetivo de ladrones o secuestradores, ya que parte de la mansión no tenía hechizos de alejamiento para poder tener cierto contacto con algunos servicios muggles comunes como el correo o la distribución de alimentos y para cuando Augusta empezara el entrenamiento de sigilo en el mundo muggle con Neville.

Augusta encontró esa idea bastante interesante, ya que no descartaba que si Dumbledore daba con ellos, podía intentar incluso medios muggles para llegar hasta ellos y aunque las barreras de sangre que erigieron eran el equivalente mágico a una pared de acero reforzado de varias capas, siempre había una forma de hacer caer una protección.

Cuando un elfo les trajo el té y un almuerzo, ya con el grupo descansando en una mesa en el jardín, Augusta comentó sobre su visita a Durmstrang y la actitud de "cooperación" del director Karkarov. Todo era normal, Karkarov nunca fue afecto a Dumbledore, y su actitud cooperativa era más motivada por las ganas de ver caer a un mago "de la luz" que otra cosa, pero hubo un comentario que encendió las alertas de todos.

—Lo bueno es que al menos Durmstrang tiene un buen pocionista, arrebatado directamente de las manos de Dumbledore—Comentó augusta, feliz de tener por fin un santuario para su familia.

—¿U-un pocionista? —Tartamudeo Razvan, sabiendo de antemano que solo había un nombre posible.

—Severus Snape, podría haber sido de los tuyos, pero es innegable su talento—.

Orión y John estaban alertas, ya que Severus era uno de los pocos que podían reconocerlos ahora, así que le comentaron a Augusta sus temores—¿Te das cuenta Augusta, de que Snape puede reconocernos y no sabemos aún si podemos confiar en que no ira con Dumbledore? —.

Augusta desestimó sus temores con un movimiento de su mano—Patrañas, tienen de su lado al antiguo señor oscuro. Seguramente conoce hechizos para alterar lo suficiente su fisonomía o hechizos de Glamour—.

—Pero ¿Y Harry? Él ya nos ha visto así—.

Augusta no entendía el porqué se ponían tan aprehensivos.

—Díganme algo ¿Piensan ir a Durmstrang? —.

—No, pero…—Empezó John.

—Entonces no deberían temer nada. Por lo que me comentó Karkarov, Snape sigue siendo un ermitaño. No tiene amigos y su verdadero interés se limita a las pociones, hacerlas y experimentar con ellas. Karkarov también me dijo que Snape no quiere tener que ver nada, jamás, con Inglaterra. Es risible que pudiera contactar a Dumbledore por motu propio—.

—Podría reconocer a Harry—Augusta se rió de esto.

—Harry se parece a ti, "Razvan". Es cierto que tiene cierto parecido con James Potter, pero él es más tu hijo de lo que quieres ver. En todo caso tiene más parecido con Lily Potter, pero de nuevo, sea lo que sea que hizo esa guardiana contigo y él, lo hizo tu hijo "biológico" físicamente—.

Ninguno continuo ese debate, pero los tres estuvieron más alerta a la hora de regresar a casa.

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

—La pregunta es ¿Cómo alteramos nuestra imagen sin magia? —Empezó Orión, pero John (Remus), que había estado más tiempo en la clandestinidad, gracias a su trabajo en la Orden y a su condición de licántropo, vivió mucho en el mundo muggle.

—Tintes, corte de pelo, ropa diferente, maquillaje… hay muchas opciones—Dijo John lacónicamente.

—¿Tinte? —.

—Mira "Orión", los muggles lo hacen todo el tiempo, no les gusta su color de cabello y usan unos químicos para alterarlo, también se cortan el cabello para verse diferentes, normalmente quieren verse más jóvenes o "casuales"—.

—¿Casuales? —Esta vez fue Razvan quien preguntó.

—No me pidan que explique qué significa, creo que ni ellos mismos entienden—.

—¿Entonces propones que vayamos a "cortarnos el cabello"? ¿Cómo hacemos esto sin que Harry piense que es extraño? —.

—Hay estéticas para niños, podríamos decirle que es bueno que conozca también el mundo muggle. Ya saben, llevarlo al cine, comer una hamburguesa, ir a una feria, no solo a los lugares como la playa y eso. Creo que sé dónde hay un centro comercial…—Tanto Orión como Razvan estaban renuentes, pero era una buena opción si querían seguir ocultos y a la vista.

* * *

—Mira todo eso padrino—Harry había llegado a la sección de videojuegos y pequeños juegos para niños, desde el carrusel hasta el trenecito, como el de Neville, pero este funcionaba con algo llamado "electricidad", según le dijo su tío John.

—Espera cachorro, deja cambio estas cosas por fichas—Orión tenía problemas para entender la moneda muggle, así que John rodó los ojos y se hizo cargo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry estaba gastando sus fichas en varios juegos de destreza y le daba sus boletos a Orión mientras John y Razvan iban a comprar algo a la fuente de sodas.

—¿Estás diciéndome que los muggles construyeron todo esto, sin magia? —Razvan estaba maravillado de los artilugios electrónicos.

Al día siguiente de poner las barreras de sangre en la mansión Longbottom, los tres habían decidido visitar el centro comercial que había propuesto John, Razvan y Orión se habían arrepentido de inmediato cuando vieron la monstruosidad de cuatro pisos repleta de negocios de toda clase y muchos muggles comprando, comiendo y etc.

Habían pasado un infierno en la tierra cuando entraron a la "Estética" (seguramente otro nombre que le daban los muggles al averno), varias mujeres y hombres se abalanzaron sobre ellos como leones a sus presas y los dejaron teñidos, cortados y en general… no tan mal como esperaban, excepto John que ya había vivido una experiencia así y Harry se había enfurruñado hasta que su "estilista" le dio una paleta por ser un niño muy bueno y dejarse cortar el cabello. Luego de eso, Harry estaba feliz.

Después de pasar por ese círculo del infierno (Razvan se preguntó brevemente si, en algún momento, volviera a ser un señor oscuro, ¿Podría copiar ese método de tortura para sus mortífagos más rebeldes?), pasearon por las tiendas y compraron ropa, otro círculo del infierno. Al final, decidieron darle una indulgencia a Harry y lo llevaron al arcade del centro comercial.

El plan era dejarlo jugar hasta que se cansara y luego de ahí regresar a casa. Entre la ropa, el tinte y el corte de cabello estaban irreconocibles.

A Razvan le habían agregado algo llamado "reflejos" y su cabello negro tenía un cambio interesante de luz y color cuando pasaba por distintas iluminaciones. Orión se cortó el cabello, literalmente. Nunca en su vida lo había usado más corto que a los hombros, pero así, con el cabello apenas a la altura de la oreja, era irreconocible. John, con la matalobos, había empezado a sanar sus heridas y Razvan había preparado un ungüento para las cicatrices que ya tenía, así que simplemente oscurecieron su cabello y le dieron unos ligeros rizos. Con Harry, fue más fácil, ya que la estilista hizo algo llamado "alisar", de forma que Harry tenía el cabello ingobernable, manejable.

Un buen hechizo de "permanencia" y ese cabello le duraría al menos el año, limitando las visitas a ese "castigo salido de la mente retorcida de un sádico" llamado Estética. John simplemente disfrutaba incordiando a ambos magos mientras Harry disfrutaba jugando a pegarle a un topo. Al final de esa tarde, Harry presumía orgulloso su nueva pelota de liguitas y dijo que ganaría otra para Neville… lo que hizo luego de vaciar los bolsillos de Orión y dejarlo en la "bancarrota".

Neville estaba intrigado por el regalo que le dio Harry en su primer día de clases, pero como los otros niños se acercaron para ver esa cosa extraña llamada "pelota de liguitas", Neville agradeció mucho a Harry por darle un tema de conversación con los otros niños.


	9. Durmstrang

**08.- Durmstrang**

* * *

Pasaron varios años desde que Augusta Longbottom, su cuñado y su nieto, pisaron tierras búlgaras y en todo ese tiempo, habían sido bastante felices, incluso su hijo y su nuera, parecían haberse beneficiado de estar lejos de San Mungo. Por extraño que pareciera, había días en que Alice y Frank, reconocían donde estaban, pero era difícil decirlo.

Los medimagos de Bulgaria decían que sus mentes estaban dañadas, pero había una lectura extraña dentro de sus análisis, y hasta la fecha, ya con Neville a punto de cumplir los 11, no podían esclarecer qué era esa lectura.

Pero todo eso no afectaba al tiempo y este siguió su curso y cuando menos lo esperaron, las cartas de Durmstrang habían llegado a los hogares Longbottom y Fericire. Con Harry, la carta tardó un poco por que Karkarov insistía en ver el mismo los papeles de Harry y su ascendencia, pero gracias a Abraxas Malfoy, eso no fue necesario. Su hijo Lucius fue "alentado" a enviar a su hijo Draco a Durmstrang y a dar un "generoso" donativo para la escuela. Después de eso, Karkarov no volvió a tocar el tema de Harry y fue aceptado sin problemas.

Razvan empezaba a notar la discriminación hacía los mestizos. Lo cual era irónico. Harry había dejado de ser una imposición y pasó a ser su hijo, y de verdad empezaba a dolerle las cuestiones alrededor de su sangre. Él era un mestizo, igual que Harry, y ambos tenían más magia en su dedo meñique que los sangrepura de toda la escuela. Afortunadamente, Viktor ya estaba por empezar su cuarto año y Harry tendría a alguien que lo ayudara.

Orión y John estaban muy felices cuando compraron toda la lista de útiles, y a la vez, aprehensivos. Snape estaría ahí, y temían que reconociera a Harry. Pero Harry estaba feliz, había extrañado mucho a Viktor desde que entró a Durmstrang y aunque Neville era genial, Viktor equilibraba su temperamento mejor de lo que lo hacía Neville.

Razvan, él ocupo su tiempo de forma diferente. Creó un pequeño amuleto en forma de dije de dragón y agrego algunos detalles, convirtiéndolo en una especie de escudo familiar. Se lo dio a Harry como un presente por empezar la escuela donde aprendería a controlar sus talentos.

La varita mágica, fue un asunto sencillo. Harry hizo su propia varita. Arrancó una rama gruesa de Pino de los Balcanes en una excursión que hicieron por su cumpleaños y por fin encontró la crin de unicornio que le había comentado a Neville. Enredo la crin con uno de los cabellos que le quedaban de la veela y algunas plumas de Hedwig y algo inusual, veneno de Nagini que ella misma deposito en el hueco.

Con los años, Harry había agarrado cierta habilidad al fabricar sus varitas, dejando de usar pegamento mágico y lo cambio a pegamento muggle de madera. Ahora también, sus varitas tenía tallados, grabados y sobre todo, runas. Entre Orión y Razvan, empezaron a educar a Harry en Runas, y sumaron esfuerzos con Augusta, llevando a Harry a los entrenamientos de Neville.

Ambos niños ya tenían escudos decentes en Oclumancia y suficiente conocimiento de las materias básicas: Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones e Historia de la magia con énfasis en artes oscuras. Augusta estuvo renuente la primera vez que hablaron de las artes oscuras, pero conforme avanzaban los temas, vio que no era muy diferente a lo que había aprendido con su Patrick.

Era simplemente otro tipo de magia. Y su experiencia con Dumbledore le abrió los ojos a la realidad de que por ser "de la luz", eso no hacía a un mago, intrínsecamente bueno.

El primero de septiembre finalmente llegó.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores, pensando que ese día sería seguramente el primero del hijo de Lily en alguna escuela, o quizás siempre si iría a Hogwarts. Como fuera, Severus Snape estaba seguro de que jamás vería al hijo de Lily Evans.

—Fericire, Harry—Dijo la voz de la subdirectora Hansen, profesora de Artes Oscuras luego de que Karkarov fue ascendido a Director.

Un niño algo nervioso iba caminando hacía el cáliz de selección y a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo, no dudo cuando debía cortar su dedo y depositar su sangre en la poción, como había indicado la subdirectora. La poción brillo brevemente con los colores del arcoíris y finalmente surgió un humo verde oscuro del cáliz y una hidra se formó del humo.

—...Señor Fericire, ha sido seleccionado en la casa Olsson—Harry fue corriendo hasta la mesa y estaba feliz porque Viktor le saludaba desde un extremo de la misma mesa.

Pasaron varios niños y uno empezó a destacarse, uno que llevaba un sapo tras un hechizo de ocultación y con un encantamiento de calentamiento graduado.

—Longbottom, Neville—.

¡Neville Longbottom! Severus volteó a ver a Karkarov y este rodo los ojos—Te había advertido, pero simplemente no me escuchaste—.

—¿Cuándo me advertiste? —.

—Ehh… ¿La navidad pasada? Te comenté que el siguiente año estaría el nieto de Augusta Longbottom. Solicitó el apoyo de Durmstrang luego de un percance con Dumbledore—.

—No me habías dicho nada—.

—¿No? Qué raro, juraría que te lo dije en navidad—.

—¿Antes o después de la tercera botella de vodka? —.

—Creo que luego de la cuarta—.

Severus gruñó un poco más, pero no podía culpar a Karkarov por su falta de atención. Además, aparte del niño Longbottom, estaba ese otro niño. Fericire, seguramente hijo del afamado autor de libros de Artes Oscuras. No se parecía a lo que él esperaba, si es que el niño se parecía en algo al padre, esperaba que su parecido fuera más del tipo académico. Al menos parecía tener un amigo desde antes, si es que el saludo con el señor Krum evidenciaba algo.

—Señor Longbottom, ha sido seleccionado en la casa Olsson—Neville fue asentarse al lado de Harry y Severus resoplo. Al menos no parecía peligroso, aunque esperaba que se pareciera a Alice, tenía más la constitución de Frank.

Pasaron varios niños y finalmente tocó el turno de un viejo apellido, muy familiar para Severus e Igor.

—...Malfoy, Draco—.

El rubio platinado, una copia al carbón de su padre, pasó al frente y realizó el ritual, el humo resultante fue de color morado y se formó una serpiente marina.

—...Señor Malfoy, ha sido seleccionado en la casa Darfor—.

Malfoy fue a sentarse con una arrogante mirada a la mesa de su Casa y rápidamente se encontró siendo ignorado. Evidentemente, esto no le agrado. Severus sonrió discretamente. Ya era hora de que un Malfoy se enfrentará a la realidad, Abraxas estaba bien, entendía perfectamente su humor ácido y muy negro, pero Lucius era un grano en el trasero. No tenía ingenio más que para obtener pequeños favores y se limitaba a seguir, no a liderar. Lucius siempre creyó que su nombre y apellido lo eran todo, mientras Abraxas creía en el trabajo duro.

Draco evidentemente se parecía más a su padre que a su abuelo. Lucius maldecía el día en que un amigo le enviará a Abraxas una poción experimental para curar la Viruela de Dragón. Abraxas se recuperó de una enfermedad que pudo haber sido mortal para él, y Lucius siguió siendo su "heredero" en vez del "Lord" Malfoy.

Ojalá Abraxas hubiera dicho a la prensa el nombre de su amigo para enviarle un obsequio.

La ceremonia terminó con los últimos estudiantes, Olga Yankov y Harold Zahariev fueron seleccionados en Galkin. Severus Snape suspiró y luego de la cena, simplemente se retiró a sus habitaciones. Aunque le habían ofrecido ser Jefe de una Casa, Darfor u Olsson, la que él prefiriera, Severus decidió que no. Estaba cansado, cansado de sentirse así de vacío, pero tampoco estaba deprimido. Era una sensación extraña. Simplemente extraña.

* * *

—Hola enano—.

—¡Viktor! —Harry de 11 años, estaba abrazando a Viktor Krum de 14 años, quien le regresó el abrazo y le revolvió el cabello largo que ahora exhibía Harry, dándole una apariencia de mago sangrepura de abolengo.

Neville exhibía el mismo cabello largo, aunque su abuela insistía en que se veía mejor corto. El tío Algie alabo el cabello largo de Neville, quien solo quería verse como su mejor amigo Harry y las ondas que se formaban lo hacían verse un poco como el aristócrata que era en realidad. Aunque Neville continúo siendo un sencillo chico, gracias a la presencia de Harry y su padre.

—Hola Viktor—.

—Nev—.

—¿Ya acabaste la reunión familiar o podemos continuar? —Una chica de cabello negro y largo en una trenza, miraba impaciente a Viktor y los nuevos.

—Tranquila Ruth—Dijo Viktor, y luego les dijo a los niños en voz baja—Luego hablamos, les llevare unos dulces—Ambos niños asintieron.

Los prefectos, incluida la tal Ruth, los guiaron a su nueva Casa. Los dormitorios y la sala común de Olsson, estaban en una torre interna en el patio interior, de forma que podían ir a casi cualquier lado desde ahí, sin tener que salir del castillo, ya que había múltiples puentes y túneles conectando la torre a todo.

—Olsson es la casa de los nobles y justos, pero también de los astutos. Vean a la hidra, nuestro estandarte, le cortan una cabeza y crecen dos en su lugar. Así ustedes, siempre deben buscar una opción, nunca quedarse estancados, siempre luchar por conseguir lo que quieren, pero también deben de ser justos, ser equitativos. Y por último, buscar la nobleza en sus acciones. Ustedes no solo cargan el honor de su Casa, sino el honor de su escuela y su familia en sus hombros, sus acciones reflejan a la escuela y sobre todo, la educación que recibieron en sus hogares, sean un buen ejemplo de sus familias—.

Ruth, mejor dicho Ruthmila Volkóva, terminó su discurso y el prefecto, que se presentó como Sergei Unterberg daba las instrucciones para los dormitorios. Harry y Neville escogieron camas juntas y conocieron al resto de sus compañeros, un Harold "Harry" Olsen, Egil Jorgenson y Kyril Konstantin.

—¿Ustedes de donde son? —Pregunto Kyril—Yo soy de Noruega—.

—Francia—Contestó Harry-Papá es Rumano y mamá era Francesa, pero cuando mamá murió un año después de que nací, papá y yo nos mudamos a Varna—.

—¿Fericire? Me suena…me suena… ¡Tu papá escribió nuestro libro de texto! —Harry asintió a Kyril—Increíble, tu papá debe tener una biblioteca enorme. ¿Y tú? —.

—Inglaterra, la abuela nos mudó aquí. Nunca me dijo porque, pero estoy feliz aquí—Contestó Neville.

—Deja de interrogar a nuestros compañeros—Dijo Egil—Mis padres son Noruegos pero yo nací en Alemania y este de acá—Dijo agarrando a Harold, es mi mejor amigo de la primaria, él es de Dinamarca—.

—Puedo hablar por mí mismo, cara de troll—.

—Mil perdones su alteza—Harold bufó—Su padre es miembro de la realeza danesa, un conde o algo así—.

Viktor cumplió su palabra y una hora después de la presentación, llegó a los dormitorios con varios dulces. Viktor fue presentado a los otros chicos y todos dijeron que lo conocían. Había varios equipos que le estaban ofreciendo un puesto de buscador de Quidditch luego de que un busca-talentos vio uno de los partidos en Durmstrang.

—Pero aún no cumples los 17 ¿Cómo pueden estarte ya ofreciendo un puesto? —Comentó Harry en voz alta.

—Es más como que me están intentando atraer para que cuando cumpla los 17, firme con alguno—.

—Pero tú ya decidiste—Viktor asintió a la pregunta de Neville. Desde que Harry los presentó, Viktor se comportaba como un hermano mayor para Neville. El niño le provocaba mucha ternura.

El resto de la velada pasó rápido entre historias de Viktor y algunas anécdotas de Harry y Neville durante sus paseos para buscar ingredientes de pociones con Razvan y Augusta. Cuando Neville platico sobre su abuela, todos sus nuevos compañeros estaban asombrados de lo combativa que era la mujer.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba esperando esta clase, Primeros Años de la Casa Olsson, por fortuna para él, las Casas no se mezclaban en Pociones, porque la atención debía ser máxima y los grupos pequeños se manejaban mejor. Así vio a los dos niños que le habían llamado su atención. El niño Fericire, hijo de un reconocido autor de Artes Oscuras e Historia Mágica, y el niño Longbottom. Un misterio el problema que tuvo su abuela con Dumbledore, pero conociendo al viejo manipulador como lo conocía…

Las mesas de trabajo eran para dos personas y cada niño se emparejó rápidamente. Que distinto era de Hogwarts donde al mezclar las casas, siempre había roces, incluso de los tranquilos Hufflepuff.

—Bienvenidos clase. Soy el profesor Snape. Guarden sus varitas, pongan agua hasta la mitad de sus calderos y pónganlos a fuego medio. Haremos una base de Poción Protectora de Varitas. El clima aquí es frio y la madera puede agrietarse cuando la temperatura baja aún más—.

Neville sacó el caldero y fue a llenarlo con agua, mientras Harry encendía el fuego con la varita y luego la guardaba. A Snape no se le paso la inusual varita. Nunca había visto una varita tallada con runas y el pino de los Balcanes no era la madera más común para varitas en estas latitudes.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas, lo que en sí, fue una rareza. Severus Snape recordaba a la estricta madre de Frank Longbottom y esperaba, de alguna forma, que Neville hubiera sido sobreprotegido. Pero el joven que trabajaba con el joven Fericire, era bastante desenvuelto, aunque algo tímido. Sin embargo, parecía que sus compañeros lo habían aceptado bien.

Al finalizar la clase, todos los calderos exhibían una poción de color azul acuoso y consistencia ligeramente viscosa.

—...En general, lo han hecho bien, señorita Ursa, su poción esta excedida de bayas de enebro y falta de aceite de bacalao, agregue más aceite y use algo de lavanda para neutralizar el aroma—.

—Si profesor Snape—Asintió la chica.

—Los demás, envasen su poción y dejen una muestra con su nombre en mi escritorio. Para la siguiente clase, quiero un ensayo sobre el uso de las hierbas y aceites "muggles" en pociones de índole mágica. Clase terminada—.

En varios minutos, solo se escucharon los ruidos de cucharones y sillas moviéndose. Harry iba de salida cuando escucho la voz del profesor—Usted permanezca aquí señor Fericire—.

Harry miró a Neville y este le hizo señas de que lo esperaría. La prefecta Ruth tenía que escoltarlos en 10 minutos a su siguiente clase, así que no debería haber problemas. Su poción estaba del color que había dicho el profesor ¿Qué podía querer con él?

—...Señor Fericire, no está en problemas. Me llama la atención su varita. Nunca había visto una similar, ni siquiera en mi natal Inglaterra y he visto varias de Gregorovitch, pero ninguna se parece a la suya—.

¿Era su varita? ¿todo era por su varita? Harry se sentía aliviado. Pensó que estaría en problemas.

—La hice yo mismo—Snape levantó una ceja—Empecé de niño haciendo varitas de juguete, pero fui mejorando con los años. No quería comprar mi varita, así que preferí hacer una—.

—¿Cuál es el núcleo? —.

—Pelo de veela, crin de unicornio, plumas de lechuza y veneno de serpiente mágica—.

—Suena a un núcleo bastante inestable… pero si a usted le funciona…—.

Ruth abrió la puerta.

—Profesor, vengo a buscar a Fericire, ¿Ha acabado usted con él? —.

—Si, señorita Volkóva. Puede llevárselo a su siguiente clase—.

—Gracias profesor, andando Harry—.

—Hasta luego profesor—.

Ambos chicos salieron del salón y Snape sintió algo extraño. Harry Fericire le parecía a Snape familiar, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. Era simplemente un sentimiento difuso… que acabó cuando entró la siguiente clase.

Una familiar cabeza de cabello rubio estaba entre estos alumnos y Severus Snape sonrió con gusto. Era hora de enfrentar a un Malfoy con la realidad.

* * *

Para el final de esa semana, la Casa Olsson amaba al profesor Snape, sobre todo Harry, quien desde que su padre lo educó en la elaboración de pociones, las adoraba y estaba feliz de tener a un profesor tan versado. Neville no amaba las pociones al nivel de Harry, pero su abuela siempre comentaba que los sanadores necesitaban aprender pociones y él quería ser un sanador para encontrar algo con que mejorar a sus padres.

Draco Malfoy, por otro lado, odiaba a Snape. Odiaba Durmstrang y en su primer día de clases, justo después de pociones, envió una lechuza a su padre pidiéndole que lo mandara de vuelta a Inglaterra y que prefería intentarlo en Hogwarts. Su padre contestó días después con una negativa muy firme y una serie de "órdenes veladas" de que esperaba excelencia de parte de él.

Draco estaba furioso con su padre y más cuando su madre y su abuelo también le escribieron diciéndole que no pusiera en ridículo el nombre de su familia. Su madre incluso le dijo que si hacía algo estúpido, no le enviaría más paquetes con dulces de su casa.

Las semanas pasaron y cuando menos pensaron, la navidad llegó y Harry y Neville regresaron a casa por sus vacaciones. Draco, no estaba feliz de irse a casa, luego de lo mal que estaban yendo sus calificaciones. No es que fueran malas, eran apenas encima de aceptables y sus padres querían excelencia, si era posible, ser el mejor de su generación. Incluso en la clase de Artes Oscuras, quien brillaba era ese tal Fericire, e Incluso Longbottom iba adelante que él en los primeros lugares de calificaciones.

Artes Oscuras era un asunto muy diferente a lo que Draco había imaginado. Draco había imaginado que practicarían hechizos y maldiciones bastante desagradables sobre sus compañeros y resultó ser una clase más teórica que práctica y con mucho énfasis en la historia.

Del tal Fericire no le extrañaba, corría el rumor en la escuela, de que era el hijo del autor de los libros de textos de Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia. Pero Longbottom tenía esa ridícula cara rechoncha y resultó ser un excelente estudiante. Luego estaban las clases de vuelo… donde tampoco brilló. Fericire y Longbottom, nuevamente, le llevaban la delantera y fue cuando toda la escuela se enteró de que ambos niños eran amigos de años de la estrella naciente que era Viktor Krum.

En general, Draco estaba odiando a Durmstrang.

* * *

El año escolar terminó y Razvan, Orión y John respiraron tranquilos cuando Harry salió del flu saludando y corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

—¡Papá! —Razvan por dentro, estaba dividido. Siempre quiso que Harry lo llamará padre o papá, pero ahora extrañaba que su hijo le llamará papi.

—¿Qué? ¿Para tu padrino y tu tío no hay abrazo? —Harry soltó a Razvan y abrazo primero a Orión y luego a John.

—¡Fui el mejor de mi año! —Dijo con alegría Harry.

—¿En serio? Por qué recibí un correo muy interesante de la escuela…—Empezó Razvan.

—Bueno, Neville y yo FUIMOS los mejores del año—.

—Eso está mejor—Razvan solo estaba feliz de que Harry estuviera bien, las noticias que habían recibido de Inglaterra, por parte de Abraxas, eran un poco inquietantes.

Harry estaba exultante y ajeno a las preocupaciones de su padre, padrino y tío, Durmstrang resultó ser un lugar excelente. Lo único con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era con esa política de no aceptar a los nacidos de muggles. Pero Ruth les explico el porqué de esa política y Harry solo dijo que si les dieran clases ANTES de la escuela, sobre el mundo mágico y lo que se espera de ellos, la brecha no sería tan grande.

* * *

Augusta estaba abrazando a su nieto, luego de recibirlo de vuelta en la mansión. Viéndolo feliz y contento, como cualquier niño de su edad, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al salir de Inglaterra. Neville dijo que iría a ver a sus padres y los saludo al entrar.

Frank seguía como siempre, aunque su semblante era mucho mejor que en San Mungo. Alice aun vagaba por la habitación y sobre todo, cerca de la ventana permanentemente cerrada. Le gustaba mirar al jardín.

Neville estaba contándole a su mamá sobre su amigo Harry y sus planes de ser sanador cuando sucedió. Su madre dijo algo que en ese momento no entendió—Bella… P-poción… cuthach…—.

Su madre parpadeo y entonces reconoció a su hijo—Neville… te a-amo… dile… abuela…—Luego su madre volvió a su ser habitual.

Neville había aprendido durante sus clases con Razvan, que los instintos eran básicos para un mago y ahora mismo tenía sus instintos gritando como locos, que esto era información vital para ayudar a sus padres y fue corriendo donde su abuela a repetir las palabras de su madre.

Le tomó más de una década a Alice Longbottom lograr un tenue control sobre su mente. Pero por fin había logrado superar la poción que le habían suministrado.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Parece ser, según la Potterwikia, que Durmstrang está en Suecia, Noruega o el norte de Escandinavia. Para efectos del fic, finjamos que Durmstrang está ubicada en Bulgaria, ¿ok?

Las casas salieron de este enlace (elimine los espacios para ir a el): institutodurmstrang - xukys . blogspot p / casas . html

GALKIN: Casa fundada por Gerard Galkin. Su color representativo es el Rojo y su animal es el Fénix. El fundador de esta casa murió por motivos desconocidos, una semana antes de que Durmstrang abriera, y su mejor amigo, Oswald Olsson, eligió los colores y animal representativo, debido a que representan las capacidades tanto físicas como mentales que destacaban en Gerard, y en cualquier miembro de esta casa, y también porque era su animal y color favorito.

OLSSON: Fue fundada por Oswald Olsson. Su color representativo es el verde y su animal es la hidra, una especie de dragón de varias cabezas, debido a que Oswald era experto en las criaturas mágicas y ésta era su favorita, además de tener varios dragones de mascota. Oswald fue el que más años vivió y el que dirigió Durmstrang por más de 10 décadas, los pertenecientes a esta casa son aquellos con los que nunca tendrás un mal trato, son muy agradables, y lo más importante es que los miembros de Olsson son justos y poseen una nobleza única.

DARFOR: Casa fundada por Demetria Darfor, una muy buena hechicera, quien logró que se admitiera no sólo hombres en el instituto. Eligió como color representativo de su casa el índigo y su animal la Serpiente Marina, ya que al llegar a anciana murió luchando con este animal del Lago Ness, los miembros de esta casa destacan por su gran astucia e inteligencia, agregando que la mayoría son solitarios, tal como su fundadora y como la misma criatura que los representa.


	10. Coșmar Veșnic

**09.- Coșmar Veșnic**

* * *

Cuthach, la extraña palabra de Alice, era la única que no habían dilucidado el grupo de magos. Apenas Neville le dijo a su abuela sobre su madre, le dijeron al pequeño que revisarían su recuerdo y Augusta junto con Razvan, Orión y John, entraron en el pensadero y observaron la escena.

Alice parecía estar intentando salir de un trance inducido por algún narcótico, pero jamás habían oído hablar de uno así. Era casi como si hubieran puesto la mente de Alice en algún "sitio" y ella misma se diera cuenta de que no era real y hubiera vislumbrado a su hijo y alcanzara a decirle que estaba en peligro, que buscara ayuda.

Luego de horas de discutir los posibles escenarios, Razvan propuso algo radical, él entraría en la mente de Alice con _Legeremancia._ Era riesgoso porque si Alice estaba muy atrapada en su mente, era posible que él quedara atrapado también, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era cuthach. Bella era lógico, Bellatrix fue quién la puso en ese estado, además de los hermanos Lestrange y Barty Jr.

Acordaron dejar que Razvan intentara entrar en la mente de Alice dentro de dos días, dándole tiempo de prepararse mentalmente y tener un par de días con Harry.

El niño estaba exultante durante esos días, contándole a su padre todo sobre Durmstrang y lo maravillosos que eran sus nuevos amigos, las clases eran fabulosas y estaba este profesor de Pociones que era simplemente genial, haciendo que tomarán decisiones pensadas y animándolos a experimentar con sus pociones, además de que sus versiones modificadas de las pociones eran mejores que las de los libros de texto que había leído antes. Harry le dijo a su padre que le recordaba mucho a él cuando estaba con sus libros.

Era evidente que a Severus Snape le apasionaban las pociones tanto como a Razvan las artes oscuras. Razvan no pudo objetar eso.

Escuchando a su hijo, Razvan supo que Snape no había conectado a Harry con "el otro Harry". Además, en la generación de su hijo, había un Harold, cuyo diminutivo era Harry; técnicamente había dos Harrys en Durmstrang y seguramente habría algún Harrison e incluso otros Harrys en los años venideros.

Disfrutaron de dos días apacibles antes de que Razvan propusiera ir a la mansión Longbottom, ya que Augusta había solicitado su ayuda con una "poción" y Harry estuvo de acuerdo, ya que quería hablar con Neville; su planta Rex había soltado esporas y quería pedirle un esqueje de la planta y ver si sus esporas podrían ser usadas como núcleos de varitas.

* * *

Razvan y Harry llegaron a la mansión Longbottom con Orión y John siguiéndoles de cerca, con la excusa de pasar tiempo de calidad con su amigo Algie. Algernon llevó a su cantina privada a Orión y John, sabiendo la pantomima que estaban ejecutando y consciente de los peligros del procedimiento. Requerirían toda la ayuda posible si algo salía mal.

Harry se fue directo al cuarto de Neville y luego salieron corriendo al invernadero, lo que les proporcionaba al menos dos horas, ya que Neville tardaba al menos eso cuando iba al invernadero. Razvan fue guiado hasta el cuarto de los padres de Neville y mientras Frank estaba dormido, Alice miraba hacia la ventana y contemplaba el jardín.

—Alice, querida, quiero que conozcas a alguien—Augusta tomó a su nuera delicadamente del brazo y la instó a voltearse. Curiosamente, Alice estaba más dócil que otros días y Augusta lo tomo como una señal positiva.

—Alice, me llamó Razvan, soy el padre del mejor amigo de tu hijo Neville, estoy aquí para ayudar—Alice lo miró y parecido brevemente, entender lo que le decían—Voy a entrar en tu mente, déjame entrar sin miedo y podrías decirme que está mal—Alice asintió sin dejar de ver a Razvan. Todo era un signo positivo. Razvan apuntó su varita a la sien de Alice— _Legeremens_ —.

La mente de Alice era un caos, había escenas de su boda con Frank, de su embarazo y de Neville recién nacido, todas pasando en sucesión y repitiéndose unas encima de la otra. Razvan le pidió a Alice que se concentrara dentro de su mente y las escenas empezaron a ir más despacio. Ahora parecía estar en un corredor con cuadros en las paredes y cada cuadro era un recuerdo.

Al final del mismo, estaba Alice en sus veintes, pero parecía una vagabunda y estaba abrazándose a sí misma. Razvan intento acercarse pero Alice le gritó—¡Retrocede! —.

—Alice, soy amigo, estoy aquí para ayudarte—.

—Lo sé, pero si te acercas no poder mantener el corredor mucho tiempo, revisa todo ¡Revísalo rápido! —Alice parecía estar controlándose a sí misma y cuando perdía un poco el control, el corredor se tambaleaba. Razvan entendió que era el tenue control que Alice logró recuperar de sí, lo que le permitía estar a él en su mente sin perderse, tenía que darse prisa.

Empezó a correr por el corredor y observaba de reojo los cuadros, descartando las escenas de familia y amigos, hasta que casi llegaba a Alice y encontró el recuerdo que buscaba. Observó la escena y era muy diferente de lo que esperaba. Razvan observó a Alice y le dio un asentimiento, diciéndole que podía soltar el control en cuanto él saliera. Antes de irse, le dijo que encontraría la forma de ayudarla a ella y a Frank.

* * *

Razvan se desplomó contra uno de los sillones que plagaban la habitación de los padres de Neville y espero a que el dolor de cabeza se disipara. La mente de Alice no era ordenada ni caótica, estaba en un punto en que más bien parecía haber sido revuelta a propósito. El fin con que alguien haría eso, no estaba claro, pero sabía que la memoria de Alice de su supuesta tortura era la clave de todo esto.

Augusta espero hasta que Razvan estuviera listo para hablar y se sentó pacientemente a que el hombre hablara—Tu nuera no está loca, la han "enloquecido"—.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué diferencia hace? Siguen atrapados dentro de sí mismos—.

—Cuando una mente se rompe por sí misma, es difícil traer a esa persona a la superficie, y generalmente se quedan estancados dentro de su mente, pero la mente de Alice fue "revuelta" a propósito. Alguien mezclo recuerdos fabricados y propios y dejo la mente de Alice ciclada en su tortura y otros recuerdos dolorosos—.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Eso es horrible! —.

—Excepto que Alice jamás fue torturada… cuthach era _"Crouch ¡Atrás!"_. Alguien más estaba en el cuarto con ellos y ese alguien lanzó un hechizo contra Crouch Jr. —.

—No estoy entendiendo—.

—Deberíamos movernos de aquí, Alice debe querer estar sola, fue demasiado para ella tener que ejercer control el tiempo suficiente para permitirme ver sus recuerdos; los reales—.

Diciendo esto, Razvan salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Augusta, hasta la sala principal. Razvan se tomó un respiro antes de continuar—Alice y Frank no estaban seguros de que yo no los fuera a buscar, pero ignoraba que Bella los estuviera intentando reclutar. En los últimos tiempos, Bella había estado "fuera de sí", y aunque siempre fue temperamental, estaba más bien enloquecida, al igual que su esposo y cuñado. Crouch estaba más mesurado pero parecía estar siguiendo el mismo camino—.

—...Tu nuera era especialmente buena en curación mental, un don de nacimiento al parecer. De alguna forma, Bella y compañía se enteraron y empezaron a visitarla para ser curados (sospechaban algo de si mismos), primero con amenazas, pero conforme avanzaron en sus curaciones, Bella retomó control de su mente, al igual que Crouch, Rabastan y Rodolphus estaban tardando un poco más, pero estaban llegando—.

—...Alice descubrió que habían plantado una especie de "disparador", que contrario a un _Imperius_ , no obligaba per se el comportamiento sino que hacía que esta orden subyacente se convirtiera en una obsesión. Bella fue condicionada a estar "enamorada" de mí; mientras Rodolphus se obsesionaría con Bella y Rabastan con la tortura, Crouch debía ser un perro faldero—.

—...Esos no eran mis mortífagos sino marionetas de estos "disparadores". No tengo idea de cómo lograron llegar a sus mentes pero sospecho de alguna poción, cuando lograron disipar sus telarañas y recuperar sus mentes, intentaron hablar con Alice y Frank sobre ayudarme a mí. Los cuatro habían visto mi deterioro y sospechaban que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos—.

—...La noche que fui con los Potter, Bella entró en pánico y sugirió que buscaran a Alice y Frank, temerosos de que alguien pudiera hacerles daño, pensando que mi desaparición había sido orquestada por quien los hubiera condicionado. Estaban ayudando a Alice y Frank a empacar para irse, cuando alguien se deslizó detrás de ellos y lanzó _Imperius_ contra Crouch. Alice intentó advertirle cuando "sintió" una presencia extraña, pero fue tarde—.

—...Crouch lanzó aturdidores a Bella y a Rabastan, el extraño que traía algún tipo de capa de invisibilidad, aturdió a Rodolphus y luego aturdió a Alice y Crouch a Frank. Cuando los tuvo atados a todos, incluyendo a Crouch, deslizó una poción extraña en Alice y Frank y luego les lanzó varios _Crucios,_ alternando con hechizos mentales. Cuando acabo con tu hijo y nuera, deslizó otras pociones en mis cuatro seguidores pero a ellos solo los _Imperió_ y ordenó que lanzarán más _Crucios_ sobre tu hijo y nuera—.

—...Finalmente llegaron los aurores y fue cuando encontraron a los cuatro torturando a tu familia. El extraño se desapareció de ahí pero Alice aún aferraba algo de su mente y alcanzó a ver un trozo de una túnica morada brillante, antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad—.

—¡Dumbledore! ¿¡Fue Dumbledore!? —Augusta estaba agarrando todo su control para no ir hasta Inglaterra y maldecir al maldito come-caramelos—¿¡Por qué!? —.

—Tengo solo teorías. ¿Por qué la profecía? Es cierto que las profecías a veces se cumplen, pero hay miles en el ministerio que se lanzaron y jamás se cumplieron, ¿Por qué esta fue cumplida? Lo que recuerdo de mi juicio, dijeron que al intentar matar a Harry, había marcado mi destino, lo que quiere decir que una de las condiciones de la profecía, que yo no conocía por completo, era que "marcaria como mi igual" a uno de los niños potenciales. Neville era el otro potencial, pero escogí a los Potter por alguna causa y por Merlín, no recuerdo que causa pudo ser esa. Solo puedo suponer que es porque Harry era un mestizo igual que yo—.

—...Analizando mi vida hasta el momento en que Voldemort dejó de existir, solo puedo conjeturar que mi plan de "aniquilación" no era mío. Mi primer plan era convertirme en un reputado político, luego ser ministro de magia e impulsar leyes que separaran nuestro mundo del muggle y darles clases de introducción a los nacidos muggle para que pudieran ajustarse a nuestro mundo—.

—...Casi al acabar Hogwarts, mis planes cambiaron y ahora quería exterminar a los nacidos muggle y los muggles. Algo sucedió en Hogwarts y sospecho del mismo come-caramelos, pero no puedo probar nada. Ahora yo era un señor oscuro como en su época fue Grindelwald, pero yo estaba más cerca de conquistar el mundo que él. Mi teoría es que Dumbledore construyó la profecía, y orquestó mi caída, dejando a un niño huérfano convertido en símbolo de la luz—.

—¿Pero por qué no fue y te enfrento? Si Harry era quien te derrotaba, nadie lo buscaría a él—.

—El poder se ejerce mejor en las sombras. Mucho de mí poder se basaba en la política y los hilos invisibles que mis lacayos manejaban en mi nombre, casi no me ensucie las manos. Supongo que Dumbledore imaginaba algún tipo de niño héroe al que podría moldear y gobernar, como un Merlín con un Arturo fabricado—.

—¡Eso es diabólico! —Augusta estaba horrorizada—¿Qué tiene que ver Neville en todo esto? —.

—Los niños tiene accidentes ¿Qué pasaría si su pequeño mártir para la causa fallecía o se perdía en las artes oscuras cuando creciera? —.

—Neville era el repuesto—Dijo Augusta, entendiendo porque Dumbledore había intentado usar _Imperius_ en ella y que fue por lo que huyeron.

Razvan asintió—¿Entonces qué hacemos con mi hijo y mi nuera? ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? —.

—Hay mucho que podemos hacer, no por nada soy el autor más popular sobre historia de la magia y artes oscuras de Bulgaria. Debe haber una pista en alguna parte de mi biblioteca, incluso en la biblioteca de Orión. Trajo todos sus bienes con él. si no encontramos nada en esos libros, aún tienes a tu disposición una biblioteca de artes oscuras en Durmstrang—.

—La poción que describes, es oscura ¿No es así? —.

—Más que oscura pero no estoy seguro de que sea magia oscura. La magia oscura se limita a buscar la parte salvaje de la magia, rituales de sangre, sexuales y magia de alma, cosas que podrían salir muy mal si son mal ejecutadas. Dentro de la magia oscura, existe esta otra magia, que incluso los magos oscuros no tocan a menos que estén muy mal. Los horrocruxes caen en esa categoría, pero existen otras cosas igual de perversas, y no solo en la oscuridad, también en la luz—.

—Nunca he oído de magia tan horrible en la luz—.

Razvan sonrió tristemente—¿Sabías que el _Avada Kedavra_ era un hechizo de luz? —.

—Pero… ¡Está clasificado como una imperdonable! —.

—Originalmente era un hechizo para una eutanasia, cuyo fin era librar del dolor, dar una muerte pacífica, pero luego alguien la ocupo para un homicidio, un crimen pasional y desde ahí empezó a clasificarse como magia oscura. No existe luz y oscuridad, sino intenciones, casi cualquier hechizo puede ser usado para sanar o matar—.

—Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que debemos buscar también en los libros de magia de la luz? —.

—Creo que sería prudente, pero mientras tanto, un régimen de desintoxicación fuerte debería darle a Alice más control sobre su mente. No estoy seguro de si eso ayudaría a Frank, pero debemos tratar, al menos en lo que localizamos una cura para la poción que les dieron—.

Augusta asintió y empezó a hacer planes mentalmente sobre los ingredientes que necesitarían y los favores que tendría que pedir para conseguir material de investigación.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y Harry estaba casi listo para regresar a su segundo año en Durmstrang. Tanto Razvan como Augusta, pasaron casi todo el verano buscando libros, rastreando cualquier pista y encontraron varias pociones de control mental, pero ninguna que requiriera tortura o reordenación de recuerdos.

Había una poción muy prometedora que parecía ser la que usaron en los cuatro mortífagos, y no estaba clasificada como "control" sino "sugestión mental". Era una poción para personas "insanas", usada por Sanadores Mentales… una poción de la luz.

El panorama del plan de Dumbledore parecía más claro a cada minuto. El primer paso fue sembrar una sugestión en Ryddle de joven para moldearlo en un señor oscuro al cual vencer. Dumbledore no calculo el poder de Ryddle y entonces tuvo que crear un paladín al cual sacrificar en el momento justo, o en caso de que sobreviviera, poder moldear a su antojo y controlar sus decisiones desde las sombras, e incluso, si se ponía difícil o iba hacia las artes oscuras, convertirlo en el nuevo señor oscuro y Dumbledore salvaría el día.

En todos los escenarios posibles, Dumbledore siempre salía victorioso y tendría el control. Excepto que Ryddle ahora tenía su mente por completo, Harry se le había escurrido de las manos, Neville y su familia también, Snape se había ido, e incluso Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se habían ido de su control.

Este era un escenario que Dumbledore no previo. Y todos estaban juntos en el mismo barco, trabajando para deshacer el daño causado por el mago manipulador, y Alice incluso había superado la poción y recuperado cierto control sobre su mente, al menos el tiempo suficiente para mostrarles la verdad.

Harry paso su verano ignorante del drama desarrollándose a su alrededor, pero si noto que la madre de Neville, a la que a veces ayudaba a alimentar junto con Neville, cuando se hacía cargo de sus padres, parecía empezar a reconocer a su hijo. Luego estaba Frank que empezaba a balbucear algo parecido a "hola".

Neville estaba muy feliz, ya que decía que eso seguro significaba algún progreso. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo podía ayudar, así que se conformaba con asistir a Neville en esas ocasiones y el resto de su tiempo libre, paseaban por la ciudad o iban a explorar al campo, acompañados de su padre o de Orión o John y a veces de Algie o Augusta. A veces también se les unía Viktor y jugaban un partido de Quidditch.

Les hicieron una fiesta conjunta de cumpleaños como todos los años y celebraron con algunos de sus amigos de Durmstrang en el arcade. Harry se había hecho muy afecto a los videojuegos y les mostró sus bondades a sus amigos de Durmstrang. Neville y Viktor ya conocían el arcade, así que simplemente fueron a su juego favorito.

En general, para ambos chicos, fue un verano normal y divertido. Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a la escuela, se limitaron a comprar sus útiles y alistar sus tareas. El nuevo año comenzó y para Harry y Neville, las cosas siguieron su curso normal. Mientras ellos estudiaban y hacían las cosas que hacían los chicos de 12 años, los adultos intentaban desesperadamente encontrar la poción usada en el matrimonio Longbottom.

Razvan había pedido ayuda a su viejo amigo Abraxas y este respondió enviando su colección privada de libros. Fue en uno de ellos donde encontraron la poción correcta: _Coșmar Veșnic_. "Pesadilla eterna", de origen Rumano. Una poción horrible que dejaba las peores pesadillas de una persona en la parte frontal de su mente, repitiendo sus peores recuerdos una y otra vez. Eso explicaba la tortura y la revoltura de recuerdos, dejando que los recuerdos positivos tuvieran un cariz doloroso al haber sido traídos a la superficie durante la tortura. Era positivamente diabólico. Convertir las memorias felices en dolor.

Si no fuera porque Alice logró tomar control de sí misma, nadie hubiera sabido que estaba mal con los Longbottom y los hubieran dado por perdidos.

Lo único malo de haber localizado la poción, era que esta no tenía un cura… debía ser creada.


	11. Grindelwald

**10.- Grindelwald**

* * *

Harold, Kyril y Egil estaban platicando cuando llegaron a sentarse Harry y Neville. Los niños empezaron a intercambiar anécdotas de sus vacaciones y a decir cuánto habían disfrutado la fiesta de cumpleaños de ambos, cuando empezó la selección. Olsson ganó 4 miembros más y el banquete continuo sin problemas.

La vida de Harry era todo lo normal que se esperaba, tenía amigos, iba a la escuela y tenía hora de dormir cuando estaba en casa. Las cláusulas de la condena de Tom Riddle, alias Razvan Fericire, se estaban cumpliendo cabalmente.

En otro punto de Bulgaria, más específicamente la mansión Longbottom, un diligente Razvan y sus ayudantes, Orión y John, estaban cortando, moliendo y pulverizando distintos ingredientes en pociones mentales que parecían prometedoras.

El problema con todas ellas era que trataban dolencias distintas, mientras unas acomodaban "los pensamientos", otras promovían la concentración e incluso, anexaron a su terna, algunas contra la maldición Cruciatus, que quedaron como meros experimentos.

La idea de Razvan, era hacer varios lotes de diversas pociones y variaciones de las más prometedoras y cuando vieran aquellas que tuvieran mejores efectos en el matrimonio Longbottom, buscarían la manera de integrarlos en una sola y aumentar la potencia, esperando que esta, purgará por completo la otra poción. Aún con la purga general que les habían empezado a los Longbottom, quedaban rastros persistentes de la poción que nada lograba eliminarlos.

Razvan, antes el Señor Oscuro, empezó a darse cuenta de que su plan de conquista cuando era un adolescente, nunca fue suyo. Quizás sus primeras ideas de separar sus mundos eran suyas, pero Dumbledore lo manipulo de formas que lo hacían ver a él como un gatito. Dumbledore era más oscuro que nadie que él hubiera conocido.

Ahora, sin Harry cerca de él, también empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que le había hecho al niño, aunque no fuera su culpa completamente. Había matado sin piedad, violado, manipulado, torturado y cuanto más pensaba en sus acciones pasadas, más asco le daba su yo anterior.

El Tom Riddle que solía ser mientras estaba en el orfanato, solo quería un mundo de igualdad. Cuando descubrió que era mágico, pensó que era una señal de que podía mejorar las cosas para los suyos y empezó a hacer planes. Ahora, en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de que sus primeras incursiones a las artes oscuras, habían sido planeadas, y cuando se dio cuenta de que eran fascinantes, la obsesión insana con ellas, le fue "sugerida" por alguien más.

¿Qué tanto sabían en realidad de Dumbledore? Había vencido a Grindelwald, pero ¿Lo venció realmente?

Tom decidió que además de la poción, debían indagar en el pasado de Dumbledore, encontrar algo que pudiera darles una pista de su educación en Artes Oscuras. Era evidente que el famoso mago "de la luz", era más oscuro que el Voldemort de su creación.

Necesitaban ayuda de alguien más.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy se había adaptado más fácilmente a Razvan que Lucius o Narcissa, los únicos otros dos de su familia y el resto de los antiguos mortífagos, que sabían sobre quien era en realidad el autor más popular de historia de la magia y artes oscuras de Bulgaria.

Abraxas, contrario a Lucius; apreciaba a Tom. El hombre antes de empezar a perder la razón, era sencillamente brillante. Si no hubiera perdido su mente en algún punto, hubiera conquistado al mundo… habían estado tan cerca… aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que los sangrepura gobernaran, al menos no todos ellos.

Lucius era su único hijo, pero era tan vanidoso, que su inteligencia era opacada por eso. Narcissa, la cónyuge que eligió para él, era mucho más inteligente que Lucius y sabía manipular perfectamente las cosas a su favor. Lucius nunca se dio cuenta del poder que ejercía Narcissa sobre él y las leyes que Narcissa le instó a apoyar en el Wizengamot.

Narcissa era su favorita de su familia, y no en menos de una ocasión, se preguntó por qué los dioses no le habían concedido una hija. En esos momentos se encogía de hombros y se decía a si mismo que ella era su hija, aunque no por sangre.

Si no fuera porque estaba casada con Lucius, bien podría haberla adoptado y hacerla su heredera, pero Abraxas estaba seguro de que ella sabría abrirse camino a través de su esposo o su hijo.

Abraxas estaba meditando sobre esto cuando una lechuza le trajo una carta desde tierras búlgaras. Le dio una golosina a la alada mensajera y se dispuso a leer la misiva. Conforme fue leyendo la carta en código, se dio cuenta de que Razvan había descubierto una caja de pandora.

Sin perder tiempo, fue hasta el cuarto de su nuera y le dio la misiva sin darle tiempo a las sutilezas de los modales. Narcissa leyó y fue perdió el escaso color de su pálida piel conforme iba avanzando por la carta.

—Mi señor, esto…. ¿Esto es cierto? —Abraxas asintió, sabiendo que Razvan no mentiría, no en algo tan serio—Pero… esto es una ¡Abominación! ¡Ese pobre niño! —.

—Calma querida, no es propio de una dama ceder a la ira, por muy justa que esta sea—Narcissa respiró profundo varias veces, hasta que se calmó a si misma—Eso está mejor querida. Me temo que la carta es cierta—Abraxas la tomo y la quemó. No había que dejar rastros—Si bien, una poción así es claramente oscura, dudo que la encuentren en un libro de artes oscuras—.

—¿Libros de la luz? —.

—No todos los hechizos malvados fueron concebidos en la oscuridad querida. Lo que consideras luz y oscuridad son caras de una misma moneda… un hechizo oscuro puede sanar y un hechizo de la luz puede matar. Es cosa del ministerio clasificar cual es cual, pero se niega a incluir la intención al hacer esa clasificación—.

—¿Cómo empezar a buscar? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos? —.

—Para empezar, podemos enviarle nuestra biblioteca por completo—.

—Eso es imprescindible—.

—Y debemos ayudar a tus cuñados y hermana a escapar de Azkaban. No a huir, desaparecer por completo—Abraxas estaba dándole a espalda a Narcissa, mirando directo a la ventana que en ese momento, mostraba un paraje nocturno.

—Creo… que puedo arreglar eso ¿Lucius debe saber esto? —.

—Si, pero no todo. Quizás sería bueno que alguien sugiriera al Wizengamot que el Jefe del Tribunal debería ser alguien más joven. Debo decir que Madame Bones ha sido bastante prolífica en su carrera en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y su subordinado Kingsley Shacklebolt podría ser un excelente sustituto de la mujer en el departamento—.

—Considero mi señor, que usted tiene razón en sus opiniones—Dijo Narcissa, entendiendo las instrucciones de su suegro.

—En efecto querida. Bueno, solo quería tener una pequeña charla contigo. Te dejo en tus actividades—.

Lord Malfoy salió de la habitación de su nuera y se dirigió a sus aposentos para enviar su colección personal a su querido amigo, mientras su "lugarteniente" Narcissa, se encargaba de instruir a su marido sobre lo que necesitaban hacer primero para minar el poder de Dumbledore sobre Inglaterra.

Lo primero era quitarle su puesto, lo segundo, recuperar a los que se perdieron por su causa, y empezarían por sus últimas víctimas antes de que toda su red se desmoronara frente a él.

* * *

La noche de Halloween en Durmstrang era bastante diferente a la de otras escuelas. Durmstrang aun hacía los viejos ritos y si no fuera porque Razvan educó a Harry en ellos mientras crecía, Harry estaba seguro de que hubiera hecho el ridículo en su primer año.

Siendo el niño de buen corazón que era, cuando vio a los Primeros Años, evidentemente mestizos; que no sabían que hacer durante la ceremonia, los empezó a guiar en el rito y pronto, los niños se relajaron. Viktor le sonrió a Harry y este sintió una calidez extraña en su pecho.

La ceremonia terminó y Harry ahora era el nuevo héroe de los Primeros Años. Luego de ese día, lo seguían en cada rato libre como patitos y le preguntaban todas sus dudas. Harry respondía las que podía y una de ellas le estaba dando problemas.

Uno de los Primeros Años, se había perdido en una de las torres y antes de salir de ella, encontró un símbolo extraño en una de las paredes: un triángulo conteniendo un circulo, atravesado por una línea. Harry le dijo la verdad al niño, ignoraba que significaba el símbolo.

Viktor fue quien le contó la historia del símbolo. Grindelwald, el mago oscuro más malvado antes del Voldemort inglés. Excepto que Grindelwald incluso se había aliado con un muggle que casi conquista el mundo, siendo el mago oscuro más cercano a la conquista mundial hasta el momento. Le contó sobre el ejército de Inferi que había creado y los años que tardó en ser derrotado por Albus Dumbledore.

Al final, terminó el relato diciéndole el fin del mago, siendo apresado en la prisión que había construido para sus enemigos: Nurmengard.

Harry no estaba asustado, sino intrigado. Las ideas de Grindelwald, como se las había contado Viktor, sonaban geniales al principio, pero cuando se trataba de los muggles, le recordaba a sus clases de historia sobre la esclavitud.

"El bien mayor", le sonaba a filosofía barata y le hizo preguntarse qué tan idiotas eran las personas que creían que sacrificar a unos pocos por el beneficio de muchos, merecía la pena. Entonces Harry uso su mesada para comprar vía lechuza, algunos libros de historia muggle.

Su nuevo interés era la historia de los magos oscuros y su correspondencia muggle. Viktor no le dio mayor importancia y le preguntó a Harry, porque el interés repentino en Grindelwald. Harry le contó de este Primer Año que le preguntó por el símbolo al haberlo encontrado, pintado en un muro y como no le gustaba no poder responder una pregunta.

Luego Harry le explicó que no le sonaba lógico que un mago oscuro que supuestamente consideraba inferiores a los muggles, se aliara con uno de ellos. Eso simplemente no era lógico, aunque como táctica militar era muy inteligente. Viktor tuvo que decir, que Harry tenía un punto ahí.

Dejo a Harry en sus investigaciones y a veces le ayudaba a su amigo. Neville notó que Harry a veces se iba a la biblioteca con varios libros y cuando se enteró del nuevo hobby de Harry, decidió ayudarlo en su investigación y empezaron a hacer muchas notas entre los tres, no solo sobre Grindelwald sino sobre muchos magos oscuros, incluyendo algunos que no querían conquistar el mundo sino alterar el orden natural.

Llegó a tal grado su investigación, que rompiendo las reglas un poco, el director Karkarov le extendió un permiso especial a los tres para acceder a la sección prohibida, siempre y cuando los acompañará el profesor Snape en sus investigaciones y las limitarán al fin de semana.

Resultó que el profesor Snape estaba muy versado en historia de magos tenebrosos y los niños se nutrieron de toda la información que les proporcionaba el profesor durante esas horas el fin de semana. Cuando llegaron las fiestas navideñas, los tres habían hecho más de dos cuadernos con sus anotaciones y parecía un libro en ciernes.

* * *

Harry atravesó el flu y cayó en los brazos de su padre—¡Papá! —Razvan abrazó a su pequeño. Parecía apenas ayer cuando no podía ni alcanzar el caldero para niños.

—Hola mocoso—Le dijo Razvan, separándolo de él y alborotándole el cabello.

Harry todavía solía llevarlo largo y parecía que ahora se lo amarraba algo suelto—¿Y mi padrino? ¿Y el tío John? —.

—Vendrán en la noche a cenar, mientras, deberías desempacar y luego contarme que has estado haciendo. Por tus cartas, te oías muy emocionado por tu nuevo hobby de investigación—.

—¡Sí! Deja desempaco y vendré a contarte—.

Harry tardó tiempo récord y bajo a la cocina, donde lo esperaba su padre, armado con varios libros llenos de anotaciones y sus cuadernos con sus notas y las de sus dos mejores amigos. Razvan tomo uno de los cuadernos y se maravilló de la investigación de su hijo y sus amigos.

—¿Esto es en serio? ¿Grindelwald se alió con un muggle? —.

—¡Sí!, según los registros de Durmstrang, fue expulsado por unos experimentos bastante horrendos. No dicen en qué consistían, pero sospecho que desde sus años en Durmstrang, estaba intentando crear Inferi, y es posible que robara cadáveres en las morgues muggles…mira, el profesor Snape nos llevó a dos aldeas donde se cree que vivió Grindelwald y hay reportes de hurtos en morgues, pero no describen que fue robado—.

—Eso es bastante inusual, y la coincidencia es bastante asombrosa…—.

—Pero hay más… mira papá… en estas hojas, están algunas declaraciones que se guardaron en el archivo general de la Confederación Internacional de Magos donde se dice que Grindelwald fue a parar a Inglaterra, bajo la tutela de su tía abuela, Bathilda Bagshot y vivió un tiempo al lado de la familia Dumbledore ¿Te imaginas? ¡Vivió al lado de quién lo derrotó! —.

—Todo esto es muy interesante, pero ¿Por qué el repentino interés en la vida de Grindelwald? —.

—Es porque alguien me preguntó por un símbolo que vio pintado en un muro. Lo describió y no supe contestar, pero Viktor me contó que le llamaban el "símbolo de Grindelwald", pero no es cierto… mientras investigábamos, resultó que el símbolo era más antiguo que él. Grindelwald lo reciclo igual que su aliado muggle, Hitler, reciclo la suástica de una religión considerada pagana. Y eso es otra cosa, de todos los magos oscuros que recordamos, ninguno estaba aliado con un muggle, excepto Grindelwald ¿Por qué? —.

—Ya veo. Tu curiosidad es porque Grindelwald decidió aliarse a alguien que consideraba inferior en vez de atacarlo directamente—.

—No, mi curiosidad es que lo hizo darse cuenta de que era una mejor estrategia que la que estaba llevando—.

—¿Disculpa? —.

—Los muggles nos superan en proporciones de millones a uno. Somos una especie menguante, nos conviene mezclarnos con ellos y aumentar nuestros números desde un punto de vista práctico. Pero no nos conviene que sepan de nuestro mundo porque podrían temernos. Desde ese punto de vista, la idea de Grindelwald de someterlos, sonaba coherente, pero olvidó que los muggles tienen otro tipo de magia y cuando se dio cuenta, rectifico aliándose con quien creyó podría ganar la guerra muggle—.

—Entonces fue un asunto práctico—.

—Sí, pero ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de estrategia? ¿Y por qué fue el único mago que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a los muggles? Fue el único mago que casi conquistó el mundo. Todos los demás magos se habían limitado a poblaciones muy locales o sencillamente experimentación. El único que encontramos similar a Grindelwald fue Voldemort, pero no hay mucha información sobre él o su pasado. Es más difícil de rastrear que Grindelwald—.

Razvan palideció un instante pero se recuperó. Él ya no era Voldemort, en todo caso, sería simplemente Tom Riddle, y hace años que no lo era tampoco.

—¿Qué dices si me dejas leer su investigación y veo si puedo complementarla? Quizás esté aquí tu primer libro, bueno, tuyo y de tus amigos—.

—¿¡Lo crees papá!? ¡Eso sería genial! —.

Harry dejo toda su investigación con su padre y se fue saltando hacia su cuarto mientras Razvan empezaba a leer lo que había investigado su hijo, dándole la clave para saber qué había pasado con Dumbledore y Grindelwald: Bathilda Bagshot.

* * *

La navidad la pasaron cada niño en su casa y se reunieron para el Boxing Day en la mansión Longbottom, junto con Orión y John. Harry le contó a Neville de las anotaciones que le había hecho su padre a su investigación y empezaron a contarse sobre sus respectivos regalos y pidieron permiso unos instantes después de probar sus escobas nuevas. Orión y John prometieron vigilarlos.

Augusta les dio luz verde y empezaron a volar alrededor de la mansión. Razvan llevaba varios viales de pociones y empezó a enumerarlos a Augusta, diciéndole que hacían. Augusta conjuro una copa y ambos se encaminaron a la habitación del matrimonio Longbottom.

La idea era mezclar al menos dos de las pociones y darles un sorbo a cada uno y esperar… sencillamente esperar.

Probaron varias combinaciones y todas parecían llegar a un punto de mejora… pero no era suficiente. Lo que fuera que tenía la poción, había atado muy fuerte, los recuerdos de Alice y secuestrado su mente. Frank parecía no haber recuperado mucho control pero se movía mejor luego del tercer trago de mezcla.

—¡Nev! ¡Cuidado! —La voz de Harry los sorprendió un poco, ya que estaba sobre su escoba frente a la habitación y Neville parecía haber perdido el control y atravesó la ventana del cuarto de sus padres. Por suerte, no se cortó más allá de las ropas, pero cayó encima de la copa y volcó el contenido encima de su madre.

La poción no era del color que tenía antes, sino que ahora parecía ser de azul oscuro. Neville traía encima suyo algo que se mezcló con la poción. No era vidrio, porque la poción habría reaccionado a los viales, no era madera, porque estaba hechizada de forma que repelía cualquier líquido. Eso solo dejaba algún residuo orgánico.

Augusta se puso a auxiliar a su nieto y Razvan observó la superficie del desastre… había pequeñas bolitas como semillas, excepto que no parecían semillas.

—Neville, ¿Dónde estaban antes de ponerse a volar en las escobas? —.

—Yo… —.

—Es importante Neville—.

Neville suspiró—Estaba enseñándole a Harry, los hijos de Rex. Rex soltó esporas y me dijo que entonces Rex es una niña, pero yo le dije que Rex es asexual—.

—Estas ¿Son esporas de Rex? —Le pregunto Razvan a Neville quién asintió—¿Podrías traerme dos cucharadas de sus esporas? —.

Dado que Neville solo tenía algunos rasguños en sus ropas, observo a su abuela y esta le asintió positivamente. Harry atravesó la ventana y aterrizó con cuidado mientras Orión y John entraba como vendavales por la puerta.

—Tardamos siglos en subir las escaleras—Dijo John resollando—¿Neville está bien? —.

—Parece que si ¿Verdad papá? —Razvan asintió—¿Por qué necesitas esporas de Rex? —.

—Hemos estado trabajando, Orión, John y yo, en una poción para ayudar a los padres de Neville. Estábamos probando las mezclas más prometedoras, pero no logramos ningún avance. Las esporas de Rex, transformaron la poción que estábamos probando a un color azul oscuro, pero mira a la madre de Neville—.

Alice, de hecho, parecía empezar a reconocer a su alrededor, tocando las cosas como si quisiera recordar para que servían. En el afán de ayudar a Neville, nadie había reparado en Alice, pero Razvan sí. La poción azul oscuro, parecía haber roto un poco, del férreo control de la poción.

Neville entró en ese momento y llevaba un frasco con las esporas de Rex. Razvan procedió entonces a mezclar dos copas con la mezcla anterior y agrego una cucharada de esporas a cada copa. Las pociones se tornaron azul oscuro y empezaron a soltar un humo azul claro.

—Augusta, estamos listos—Dijo Razvan, alzando las copas con la cura… esperaban que lo fuera.

Cada uno tomó una copa, se las dieron a beber al matrimonio Longbottom y esperaron

* * *

Alice sintió que había despertado de una pesadilla horrible. Neville era ya un jovencito y estaba abrazándola como un oso koala. Ella no se resistió. Frank estaba tardando más en reaccionar, pero lentamente estaba recuperando control sobre sí mismo.

Razvan y los suyos se retiraron de la mansión, dejando a la familia Longbottom a solas para reencontrarse. Además, augusta tenía muchas cosas que contarles a su hijo y nuera, y Neville tenía mucho que decirle a sus padres.


	12. El ojo de la tormenta

**11.- El ojo de la tormenta**

* * *

Alice, Augusta y Frank hablaron toda la noche, luego de que Neville se durmió. Alice reveló y confirmo el recuerdo que le había entregado a Razvan. Augusta le prometió que al día siguiente, Razvan seguramente la pondría al día con las cosas que habían sucedido.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Razvan y los suyos arribaron después del desayuno, Augusta sugirió a su nieto y Harry ir a comprar algo de helado para los padres de Neville (junto con el tío Algie), dándoles la privacidad necesaria a los adultos para dilucidar los misterios detrás del crimen de Dumbledore.

Con los niños fuera de la ecuación, solo quedaron Razvan, Orión, John, Augusta y el matrimonio Longbottom.

Alice empezó.

—Augusta me ha dicho algo, pero quiero que usted me lo confirme, Razvan, ¿Qué exactamente está sucediendo? Solo sabemos que Dumbledore intentó volvernos locos y al parecer, nuestro bebé era el "reemplazo" del pequeño Harry Potter, por cosa de alguna estúpida profecía—.

Alice y Frank seguían muy débiles pero estaban lucidos por fin. Frank estaba callado y se veía pensativo.

—Es cierto, por los recuerdos que me proporciono, Dumbledore uso pociones especiales y maldiciones imperdonables de forma que ustedes jamás salieran del trance—.

—¿Pero por qué? Si nos quería fuera, había formas más permanentes como la Maldición Asesina—Comentó Frank, Razvan debía aceptar que ese era un punto importante.

—Escuchen, y esto es solo una teoría que formulamos entre Orión, John y yo… creemos que Dumbledore había planeado esto desde el principio, llevaría a Harry con alguna familia "de la luz", el huérfano perdido y deseoso de afecto, mestizo y emulando todo lo que Dumbledore quería. Por el otro lado, necesitaba un estandarte de que la oscuridad no solo atacaba mestizos y "sangresucias". Aunque morían sangrepuras, morían principalmente por enfrentarse a los mortífagos, no como un objetivo normal. Así que creo al "mártir sangrepura", padres muertos no era lo suficientemente tortuoso, necesitaba algo más "emocional". Padres locos sonaba aun peor que padres muertos—.

Razvan hizo una pausa y suspiro—De esta forma, tenía dos estandartes de la luz, ansiosos por afecto, y él sería visto como Merlín, tras bambalinas, guiando sabiamente a dos jóvenes magos que juntos serían la perfecta encarnación de Arturo—.

—Creo que esto iba más allá del simple estandarte—Comentó Alice—Los Potter estaban conectados con al menos dos familias sangrepura del más alto nivel, los Peverell y los Black, Iolanthe Peverell se casó con Hardwin Potter y Dorea Black se casó con Charlus Potter, además de que Sirius Black, al hacer a Harry su ahijado, le dio derecho a las fortunas Black y el estatus de Lord que ya venía apañado al apellido Potter—.

Razvan se puso a pensar profundamente sobre esto. Por un lado, Harry tenía dos fortunas muy nutridas, sumada a su fortuna personal como Razvan Fericire, y la cual Harry heredaría algún día. Pero aunado a los apellidos Potter y Black, había asientos en el Wizengamot y bastante poder político, siendo ambos apellidos de los sagrados 28 (al menos los Black, ya que Potter salió de la lista luego del matrimonio de James Potter con Lillian Evans, pero aún conservaba suficiente poder).

—ES por causa de los asientos en el Wizengamot—Hablo Augusta—Harry sería el último de los Potter y Neville el último de los Longbottom, ya que una vez que alcanzara la mayoría de edad, tanto Algie como yo, seriamos vistos como "jubilados"—.

—Entonces, recapitulando, estamos hablando de posición política y poder económico. Sumemos a eso que en Hogwarts, Dumbledore hubiera tenido acceso total a las mentes de los niños, moldeándolos y controlándolos. El titiritero tras bambalinas—Razvan estaba furioso—¡Ese maldito vejete manipulador! —Razvan se paró y empezó a caminar por la habitación—Todo esto era un plan maquiavélico y creo que intento este plan mucho antes y quizás varias veces—.

Los Longbottom parpadearon confundidos—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Frank.

—A que él sabía que mi vida, mi vida como Tom Marvolo Riddle, fue dura. Crecí durante la segunda guerra mundial muggle, viviendo con hambre, en un ambiente muy religioso y entre los bombardeos. Afortunadamente, nada toco el orfanato donde crecí, pero cada año le pedí al Director Dippet que me dejara quedarme en Hogwarts y el maldito viejo le calentaba la cabeza a Dippet y me negaban mi solicitud—.

—¿Pero…? ¡A nadie se le debe negar santuario en Hogwarts! —Augusta estaba indignada—Es una ley antigua, para proteger a los niños mágicos que crecen en entornos "menos que ideales", y fue parte del estatuto de secreto para los nacidos muggles y mestizos. Se les podía separar legalmente de sus familias muggle y se _obliviaba_ a los mismos, de forma que cortaban los lazos con los muggles permanentemente. Todo con el fin de proteger al niño—.

—Yo no tenía padres, hubiera sido muy fácil aplicar esa ley, pero Dumbledore siempre evito que me quedara en el castillo. Luego quise volver como profesor y Dumbledore consiguió que Dippet me negara el puesto. Viaje mucho y cuando regrese, ahora Dumbledore era el Director y me negó nuevamente el puesto—.

—...Mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts, empecé a crear mis horrocruxes y aunado a eso, tenía esta obsesión con la muerte y eliminar a los muggles. No me malentiendan, aun creo que nuestros mundos deben estar separados lo más posible, pero no pensaba en asesinarlos o esclavizarlos. Simplemente, los muggles que conocí, no fueron lo mejor—.

—...Ahora creo que el viejo me manipulo desde el principio. Quería un némesis al cual volver a vencer, ya que había cosechado mucha fama al vencer a Grindelwald, pero no contó con que nuestros objetivos, los de Grindelwald y míos, eran diferentes. No en balde, fui catalogado como el señor oscuro más poderoso, seguido solo por el antiguo señor oscuro Grindelwald. Mi base de poder era más extensa y sutil, y por ende, más peligrosa—.

—...Con todo lo que hemos averiguado, creemos que la profecía es falsa. De alguna forma, implanto un recuerdo en la "adivina" Trelawney, que dio el mismo como una profecía y creo a un "paladín" que me enfrentaría y de paso, resolvía el problema de los recursos para moldear el mundo mágico a su antojo—.

—Pero no tiene sentido—Frank no entendía una cosa—¿Por qué necesita más asientos? ¡Ya es el Jefe del Wizengamot! Y tiene ese puesto en la Confederación internacional de Magos, y es el director de Hogwarts ¡ya tiene el poder total! Todos sabemos que el ministro de magia realmente no ostenta mucho poder—.

Razvan paro su paseo y volvió a sentarse—Si y no. Como director de Hogwarts tiene más poder que con sus otros puestos. Como Jefe del Wizengamot, su posición depende de que los Lords le den sus asientos y tenga mayoría, si tuviera los asientos Potter, Black y Longbottom alineados a su figura, conservaría el puesto hasta el fin de sus días. Su posición en la Confederación es por votación de los demás miembros, si no ha hecho nada relevante en los últimos años, ya no votarían por él en la siguiente elección. Y ser el director, bueno, a todos nos pueden "jubilar" y el necesita demostrar que es necesario en la maquinaria educativa—.

—Saber todo esto es muy interesante y eso, pero queda la pregunta ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Dijo Augusta—Los Lestranges aún están en Azkaban—.

—Abraxas ya se está encargando de eso, parece que los Lestranges sufrirán un "colapso" y "morirán". Quizás deberíamos ir buscando un lugar donde hospedarlos—.

—Mamá, ¿estarías dispuesta a alojar a los Lestrange? —Pregunto Alice. Desde el día de su boda, Augusta insistió en que Alice la llamara así.

—Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar querida. Ahora que se la verdad, es claro que intentaron salvarlos y son más que bienvenidos. Solo debemos pensar en un nombre para ellos y darles una nueva apariencia, luego de que estén curados—Dijo Augusta, palmeando suavemente la pierna de su nuera.

Orión y John, que habían estado callados, intervinieron por fin—Orión y yo podemos hacer eso, tuvimos que conseguir papeles "legales" nuevos cuando decidimos cambiar nuestra identidad y son muy buenos, han pasado todas las pruebas mágicas y muggles—Dijo John.

—Tengo algunos libros en la biblioteca Black que podrían ser útiles para la apariencia, pero creo que lo mejor es llevarlos a ese infame lugar—Orión tembló un poco cuando recordó el salón de belleza.

Razvan estaba de acuerdo con la reacción de Orión, el salón era útil, pero no por eso le era más fácil aceptar el lugar.

—Entonces tenemos un plan, Abraxas va a sacar a los Lestranges de Azkaban y nosotros los terminaremos de "desaparecer"—Terminó Razvan y pasaron a darles pociones diversas a los Longbottom. Tardarían algunas semanas en reparar el daño a los cuerpos del matrimonio, pero luego de años, finalmente habían despertado de su pesadilla.

* * *

En Inglaterra, tres cuerpos eran sacados de Azkaban y enviados a ser enterrados en la tierra de los Malfoy, dado que fue la petición de Narcissa Malfoy ante el Wizengamot cuando se enteró del deceso de su hermana y cuñado, así como su concuño. El Wizengamot aceptó la petición.

Los tres cuerpos fueron entregados a una carroza tirada por Thestrals. Una vez que los empleados de Azkaban se despidieron de Narcissa, dándole sus condolencias, Narcissa les dio a cada cuerpo el antídoto al Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, un buen trago de Poción Wiggenweld y lentamente, sus familiares empezaron a despertar.

—¿Cissy? —.

—Bella—Bellatrix iba a hablar pero Narcissa la paró—Se que tienes muchas preguntas pero tendrán que esperar. Solo debes saber que nuestro señor está vivo y bien, sabemos lo que paso y pronto estarán fuera de Inglaterra, solo mantente tranquila—.

Extrañamente, una chispa de entendimiento afloro dentro del revuelto cerebro de Bellatrix y asintió, dejando que su hermana los levitara a ella y su familia hacia una habitación para ser empezados a sanarse. Por fin estaban a salvo.

* * *

Hay una cosa curiosa con el tiempo, cuando uno está estresado, preocupado o ansioso, el tiempo parece ir lento, pero cuando uno quiere que algo se alargue indefinidamente por ser un momento feliz, el tiempo parece ir más rápido que nada. Eso sucedió con Neville y sus padres, quienes estuvieron el resto del verano reconectándose, recuperando un poco del tiempo que les fue robado, pero el tiempo continuaba su marcha inexorable y pronto, tuvieron que despedirse, ya que Neville tenía que regresar a Durmstrang.

Eso dejo la mansión Longbottom algo triste pero no había mucho tiempo de deprimirse, ya que el grupo "especial" de invitados, llegaría al día siguiente por traslador internacional y dado que la mansión era la propiedad más grande del grupo, se decidió que sería mejor para los Lestranges el arribar a la mansión. Bellatrix y Narcissa habían dicho que había un invitado más al que recogieron en los últimos días de un encierro "foráneo al del gobierno".

Abraxas y Narcissa fueron muy crípticos en sus cartas y el misterio se disolvió al día siguiente cuando Barty Crouch Jr., supuestamente muerto en prisión, apareció con el grupo que ahora estaba en proceso de obtener sus nuevos nombres y empezar un tratamiento de sanación mental.

Mientras esto ocurría en la mansión Longbottom, Harry se encontró con una nota del director Karkarov donde le decía que se reuniera con él luego del banquete de bienvenida. El niño se preguntaba de que podría querer hablar el director con él. Por eso, cuando vio que el profesor Snape también estaba en la oficina, se preguntó aún más sobre la naturaleza de la reunión.

—¿Quería verme director? —Dijo Harry, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio con la aprehensión escrita en su ceño.

—Tranquilo Harry, no estás en problemas. Recibí una carta de tu padre, diciéndome sobre tu investigación y el enfoque que quieres hacer sobre los mal llamados "señores oscuros" y tu decisión de llamarles "dictadores mágicos". Por lo que leí, parece que estabas trabajando, sin saberlo, en tu primer libro. Un tema muy polémico, pero definitivamente nadie ha pensado en abordar el punto como tú—.

—¿Señor? —Harry no entendía a que venía todo esto.

—Bien, no quiero ponerte más nervioso. Como sabes, Durmstrang tiene cierta "mala fama" por qué permitimos el estudio de las Artes Oscuras. Una mala fama inmerecida, ya que ha habido magos oscuros con ansias de conquista alrededor de todo el mundo y no todos lo intentaron con hechizos o rituales oscuros. Como sea, tu libro podría abrir una brecha en las creencias arcaicas de muchos países al mostrarles las similitudes entre magos oscuros y dictadores muggles—.

—Señor Fericire—Empezó Snape—No creo que entienda el alcance de lo que podría significar este libro para la escuela. No estamos hablando únicamente de quitarle la "mala fama" a la escuela, sino de arrancar un sesgo enorme entre la población mágica y los practicantes de magia oscura. Al homologar a nuestros "dictadores" con los muggles podríamos hacer presión para que la junta acepte a nacidos muggles en esta escuela, ya que somos la única escuela mágica que no los acepta—.

—Un momento, ¿Entonces no es algo que decida el director? —.

Karkarov bufó al mismo tiempo que Snape—Apenas puedo decidir algo sobre los estudiantes. Mis labores se limitan a actividades de administración, pero es la junta quien decide que estudiantes entran y cuáles no. Lo cual sabemos es ridículo, no hay tantos sangrepura y muchos mestizos tienen que ocultar su origen—.

—Señor Fericire, lo que queremos decirle es que permita que el director Karkarov y yo nos unamos formalmente a su "equipo" de investigación, para que de esa forma, el libro se publique con el auspicio de esta institución. Su padre parece creer que será un best-seller, si no por el contenido, al menos por el tema—Dijo Snape.

—Bueno, por mi está bien—Harry respiro tranquilo, sabiendo que no era nada malo lo que quería el director y el profesor con él, y luego de decirles donde estaba su investigación, pareció la providencia quién guio esta situación, ya que al parecer, el mago oscuro Voldemort, había sido un conocido de ambos profesores, aunque estos se negaron a decir como lo habían conocido.

* * *

Para navidad, Neville se encontró con la sorpresa de que había invitados en su hogar. Una señora muy bonita llamada Isabella Duncan-Fritz, y su esposo y cuñado, Richard y Patrick Fritz, y el hermano de Isabella, Basil. Basil, al parecer, tenía algunos problemas psicológicos, pero su madre, siendo que tenía afinidad con la magia curativa, había estado usando algunas técnicas con Basil y dado que los Fritz y los Duncan eran nuevos en el país, su abuela y madre habían decidido darles asilo, a petición expresa de Abraxas Malfoy.

Neville se encogió de hombros y acepto la situación como algo normal, mientras sus padres, abuela, tío y el padre de Harry y sus padrinos, jugaban un peligroso juego al traer más gente a su grupo, pero sencillamente no había muchas personas en las cuales podían confiar.

Abraxas y Narcissa podían hacer mucho, pero no tanto sobre ocultar gente, cuando Lucius estaba en el Wizengamot, ya que Dumbledore había estado sacando a la luz sus "supuestas" afiliaciones oscuras, que sin la marca, no podían ser comprobadas, pero eso no detenía a la máquina de chismes ni la determinación del anciano en parar el proyecto de ley que había propuesto Lucius.

En Bulgaria, Razvan y los demás podían hacer más, pero aún estaba el sesgo de "mestizos y sangresucia" contra los supuestos "sangrepura" en la esfera educativa. Razvan esperaba que el libro de Harry abriera una verdadera brecha y planteara interesantes preguntas sobre la naturaleza de la magia y su mala división entre luz y oscuridad.

Como fuera, ambos grupos estaban pugnando por minar la base de poder de Dumbledore y por fortuna para ellos, la clave de todo estaba en manos de Harry y sus amigos.

* * *

Tanto Karkarov como Snape estaban exultantes de este proyecto de investigación, ya que saber que su antiguo amo había sido un mestizo, mino mucho del temor que le habían tenido todos estos años. Karkarov era un sangrepura, pero Snape no, y saber que su antiguo maestro y su otro antiguo maestro, pero de la luz, también lo era, le dio un sentido de libertad sin precedentes.

Lo que resto del año escolar, Severus Snape lo paso aprendiendo detalles de la vida íntima de muchos "dictadores mágicos" y le asombro cuando Harry decidió poner a Dumbledore como un "casi dictador" en su libro, ya que según su lista de "características de dictadores", Dumbledore cumplía varias.

Se había mantenido como director en una escuela donde estaba en una posición de poder e influencia de la mayoría del mundo mágico inglés, había sido ambivalente con leyes que llevarían a las criaturas oscuras a un papel justo respecto a los magos, y sobre todo, había sido bastante autocrático respecto a la asignación de profesores. Su propio nombramiento había sido una prueba de que a Dumbledore no le importaban las decisiones de la junta y dado de que era el jefe del Wizengamot… no había nadie capaz de negar sus decisiones.

En resumen, era un manipulador, con tendencias sociópatas y altamente efectivo en control de las masas. Un verdadero peligro.

No es que Severus no supiera nada de esto, habiendo trabajado para el hombre, pero el análisis de Harry Fericire era bastante acertado. Y además, irrebatible, ya que no solo comparaba a Dumbledore con los psicópatas y sociópatas mágicos sino a otros miembros respetados de la comunidad mágica. Al ponerles nombres muggles de psicología a sus personalidad, los hacía más uniformes y menos alejados dentro del espectro de la magia.

Las comparaciones entre Herpo El Loco y Merlín eran chocantes pero abrirían un debate épico en los ministerios.

Días antes del banquete de fin de cursos, una noticia sacudió el mundo mágico internacional, ya que los Longbottom recuperaron sus memorias. A excepción de un par de días previos a su locura, estaban con la mente intacta.

Según el periódico, un curandero ermitaño había sido traído desde algún lugar remoto e inmarcable, por petición de Lady Longbottom. El ermitaño había hecho algún tipo de ritual y régimen de pociones y meses después, los Longbottom estaban curados, y la noticia había sido dada a conocer hasta ahora, porque el ermitaño dijo que debían esperar un tiempo prudencial antes de declararlos curados por completo.

Lo único extraño del caso, es que el ermitaño se negó a dar su nombre y tan misteriosamente como llegó la familia Longbottom, se fue.

Conociendo estos hechos, Severus se explicaba por qué Neville había estado particularmente más desenvuelto en clases este año.

Era una lástima que el ermitaño se hubiera ido, Severus estaba seguro de que el hombre era un bastión de sabiduría en cuanto a pociones.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba rumiando y echando chispas, ya que contra todo pronóstico, la ley impulsada por Lucius Malfoy estaba en revisión. Si bien la propuesta tenía su "merito", no se adecuaba a sus planes. Y dado que la propuesta de Malfoy era una persona íntegra y bien anclada a la luz, había sido recibida con buenos ojos la propuesta.

Que el líder del Wizengamot fuera alguien menor de 60 años. Y Madame Bones era la persona propuesta por Lucius Malfoy.

Bien, no podía hacer mucho para evitar la ley y la consecuente propuesta de Lady Bones como su futura sucesora, así que debía encontrar otra forma de retomar su poderío como el líder de la luz.

Un nuevo plan estaba gestándose y necesitaría un buen paladín para esta empresa. Dado que Harry Potter estaba en algún lugar fuera de su alcance, al igual que Neville Longbottom, entonces quizás debía encontrar un sustituto en otro lugar.

Pensó y pensó durante días hasta que lo encontró. Ronald Weasley era el menor de los hijos varones de una familia de la luz, y era una persona necesitada de reconocimiento y altamente manipulable. De hecho, toda la familia ya estaba más o menos manipulada por él, así que debía ser bastante fácil hacerse del control del chico.

Ahora solo necesitaba a un señor oscuro y un evento donde presumir la fuerza de su nuevo paladín. Quizás era hora de traer cierto torneo de vuelta.

* * *

Fue antes de irse de la escuela, luego del banquete, que Harry conoció el duro aguijón de los celos. Un joven, de apenas 18 años, fue enviado por el equipo nacional del país para fichar a Viktor. El joven era rubio, buen mozo y sonrisa perfecta. Le sonreía a Viktor con coquetería y si bien, Viktor no lo alentaba, tampoco lo rechazaba.

Harry se dio cuenta con horror de que tenía ganas de irle a tirar los dientes al chico y eso lo asusto mucho. Nunca había pensado en si le gustaban chicos o chicas, y aunque era evidente que le agradaba Viktor, no estaba seguro de que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Por eso, una semana después, ya en su casa y rodeado de su familia, estaba contemplando como abordar esto. No quería hablar con su papá, ya que era algo vergonzoso, pero el tío Orión no era muy… no, simplemente no serviría.

Harry decidió que tendría que ser el tío John. Así que se puso a escribir una carta a su tío, esperando que pudieran reunirse en algún lugar para hablar, sin que su padre u Orión los escuchara.


End file.
